What Destiny Holds
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: This is the story of love. The story of broken hearts, can a person mend a broken heart? What if two people are brought together by destiny to complete each other's world. This is the story of destiny! "Don't worry of your broken heart, I will mend it in such a way that my love will surround you forever" he promised. T Rate for some words only. Please Review!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Life is all about chances, someone gets it all in their first chance while others need a second chance. For some people the first chance is heart breaking and they give up, thinking there is no way they could move on, this also influences the way they look at the world in a great way, they might turn bitter. There are some for whom the first chance is heart breaking but they go on to find what they really deserve. There are a lucky few who gets it all in their first chance but like everyone in life they do get their heart broken but at the end all that matters is how they deal with it? Do they let it break them or do they let it shape them?

Even if people feel like giving up they should get back up and look back and see how far they have come and then look ahead and see how to make it all right and never look back again. Yet there are those who influence others but can someone change the perspective of a person who has given up on happiness? Who is too deep in sorrow to even try to fight it? Then again isn't life all about chances?

It only takes a second for life to change and that is the hope everyone in their heart of hearts hold onto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool morning in La Push, the clouds had gathered in the sky covering the sun, threatening to pour down on the still sleeping people anytime. "I bet it is going to rain soon" Seth thought as he ran around the perimeters of their land, patrolling. "I am really tired" Embry thought who was running somewhere close by, "I can run like this for the whole day" Seth thought happily and launched himself faster than before "Better not step on Sam's territory" Embry warned Seth.

The packs were on good terms but still maintained their difference, Seth was just happy that he could be back at La Push when he was not in his wolf form, he could go to his house and sleep in his bed. Their turn was about to end at 6 am and Seth kept pacing around the boundaries, somehow this side of their perimeters pulled Seth like a big magnet these days. He never confessed it to anyone, not even Jacob, since they might think there was something wrong either with Seth or this side of the land and keep Seth away from the place as they still thought of him as a child, Seth huffed.

After a few minutes, Seth and Embry could hear Leah and Jacob from a distance which meant their turn for patrolling was over, Embry was happy that he would finally get some sleep but Seth was not, for him it meant going away from this place which held most of his interest these days.

Once Seth and Embry had changed to their clothes, they started walking back to their home. While Embry would walk home every day from Seth's new favourite place, Seth never did simply because his house was in the other direction and this way would take a lot more walking. Today however, Seth decided to walk home with Embry, "Isn't this way going to take more time of yours?" Embry asked a bit confused, "I am glad to be walking" Seth replied happily. Embry wore his grey button down shirt and khaki pants with black converse, Seth was walking shirtless in his Khaki pants and white converse.

It had started pouring, drenching both the wolves completely, "It seems the whole universe does not want me to sleep, I will have to shower first now!" Embry complained like a schoolboy and Seth laughed at him, "I will just roll under my sheets once I eat something" Seth replied with a grin, "I am hungry too" Embry joined in, "I wish we had stopped by the Cullen's first, Edward would have cooked something for us" Seth said as his stomach growled, "I wonder how long are they going to stay here?" Embry asked with a frown, "I hope they don't leave soon, else we would have to leave with Jacob too" Seth replied with a similar frown.

Once they had entered the reservation and houses came into view, Seth's heart sped up and he stopped abruptly. When Embry noticed Seth was no longer walking with him he stopped and look back where Seth was looking around for someone. "Are you okay?" Embry asked, alert when Seth did not reply, finally Seth gave him a nod and they started walking together again. "You are acting weird, do you sense something? Is there some trouble?" Embry questioned, creasing his brows together. 'Should I tell him?' Seth thought to himself, well they will figure it out eventually and Seth did not wanted to be responsible for any trouble. "I feel something here – it does not seem something negative, this place pulls me to itself" Seth tried to explain himself as he looked down at his feet. "I don't believe it, Seth Clearwater of all people is having such thoughts" Embry mocked with a light chuckle, when Seth thought about it again, it did sound weird coming out of his mouth so he tried to let go of the thought, although it was very difficult.

Luckily for Seth, soon enough his thoughts made sense when he was walking alone to his home now, after Embry had fed him. It was the place near his favourite perimeter so he tried to keep himself alert of what might come, only it was not what he was expected. Just five houses down Embry's house lived the answer of his attraction to this place. He had come to this place so many times but it was the first time he laid his eyes on the house, the girl. The beautiful, brunette girl, with big dark brown almond shaped eyes made Seth stop dead in his tracks. The girl was standing outside her house talking to some lady, it was this girl that tied Seth to the ground now not the gravity. Seth gasped, the centre of his universe suddenly changed, he could feel his world swirl around the girl he had seen just seconds before. He was ready to become her friend, her protector, her lover. It did not matter if he had just known her for seconds, he felt a strange but – attracting pull towards her.

The girl noticed Seth looking at her in adoration and she shifted uncomfortably. Seth immediately tore his gaze away although all he wanted to do was look at her for a life time. It was then that it hit Seth, had he imprinted on a girl he does not even know? Was this what imprinting felt like? He has experienced it all in Sam's, Paul's, Jared's, Quil's and Jacob's thoughts but it was totally different to feel it himself. He looked at the girl who was going inside her house, the lady was walking away and Seth thought of the chance as 'Now or never' he ran up to the girl, "Hey" he called out as she was about to close the door behind her, she looked as if she must be 16 not more than that, "Hello" her sweet voice made Seth's heart beat faster, "I – I am Seth" Seth introduced himself to the girl. "Scarlett" she told him politely, he just kept his eyes fixed at her beautiful face.

She had lost all the childish roundness from her face, her cheekbones were prominent. Her skin was light olive and it made her big almond shaped brown eyes stand out, she had small pink lips and long wavy chocolate brown hair. "Can I help you?" Scarlett asked Seth a bit confused. Her words broke Seth's trance and he did not know what to say next, "Uh – I – I am – Do you know Embry?" was all that could escape his lips, Scarlett smiled and gave a nod, "I am his friend" he said, 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, "I know" Scarlett replied politely, "You do?" Seth's grin reappeared, "Yes, I have seen you and the other's hang out at his house often, you also pass by here often" Scarlett had seen Jacob's pack quite a few times, she had seen Seth joke around and be the most lively of them all, but somehow he appeared different to her now. Seth mentally cursed himself for not observing this beautiful girl before.

"I just thought – I would stop by and introduce myself to you" Seth said and then could not believe he just said that, Scarlett chuckled and reply "Well, it was nice to meet you Seth" it really was more than just nice to meet Seth. Scarlett had seen him for a long time passing by and had seen his purely kind gestures for his friends, and strangers too. If it had been someone else she would have shut the door on their face but since it was a guy she had seen and heard about, it was not awkward to talk to him. Seth's heart had sped up when Scarlett took his name and the same happened to Scarlett when Seth had said "It was a pleasure to meet you too Scarlett" it was the first time someone had called her name with the adoration that Seth had called out.

After the brief encounter, Seth's sleep had disappeared and he ran to Embry's home first since he was in the closest proximity. "Embry open up" Seth shouted banging on Embry's door, after 5 minutes, half asleep Embry opened the door, "This better be important or I am turning you in a fur coat" Embry threated Seth rubbing his eyes, "I think I imprinted" those were Enough to wake Embry up completely. "What do you mean you think?" Embry asked, "Dude, this is my first time I am not sure okay?" Seth said nervously, "Okay we have to tell Jacob" Embry reasoned with him. "Yeah, you go back to sleep, I will go to the woods and tell him and Leah" Seth said in a low voice, "By the way whom did you imprint on?" Embry asked curiously, "Uh – Scarlett" Seth replied in a whisper, "My neighbour?!" Embry almost shouted, he was not furious he was just surprised. "Yeah" Seth said looking at his feet.

"I also said that I am your friend and I just wanted to introduce myself" Seth told Embry sheepishly, "Yeah that's okay, she knows me, she might think you are a creep" Embry mocked, Seth's heart dropped to his stomach, and all the colours vanished from his face, "Really?" he asked with a frown. "I was just joking" Embry raised his hands in defence when he realized the impact of his seemingly harmless joke, it was good he had only joked with Seth, who returned to his usual happy self with just those reassuring words.

* * *

Seth hid his clothes and shoes behind a bush and phased, which took longer than usual since he was just too excited. As soon as he phased, he heard Jacob and Leah arguing about something irrelevant, "Guys, I want to tell you something" he interrupted them with his words, "Are you okay Seth?" Jacob asked in an alarmed tone, "Yes but I think –"with that his memory flashed in front of his eyes, in front of all of them. "You imprinted" Leah breathed, shocked to be least. "Did I? I mean I did!" Seth said happily, "She lives on Sam's territory, I need to tell Sam" Jacob thought seriously, "I would be allowed to meet her right?" Seth asked anxiously to them, "Yes, no one will stop you from meeting her" Jacob assured him and if he was in his human form he would have grinned ear to ear.

Jake promised Seth that he would talk to Sam as soon as he can and that Seth should go home and rest. Even in bed it was impossible for Seth to sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Scarlett, and he would start grinning. It was not until 8 am that Seth finally managed to get some sleep!

* * *

Scarlett was amazed to finally talk to the guy she had heard so much about from Mrs. Call and some other people, she even recognized him as Sue Clearwater's son. It was not hidden how Seth looked at Scarlett, she walked in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection, how did someone looked at her like that? She blushed at the thought, did Seth – liked her? Of course not, she was just being silly. He had only seen her once, how could he like her? Maybe he had just tried to be nice with her too, like he was with everyone. Maybe she felt it was special because she had never really gotten the love she hoped for. Scarlett's mother had died when she was just 3 days old from complications in her pregnancy, her father being in army stayed away mostly, he never re married since he could not get over her mother. She stayed in this home with her grandmother who told her all about her mother, 2 years ago when her grandmother passed away, she was just 14 at that time and had prepared for a funeral alone. After that she lived with her aunt for 1 year in Forks and then shifted back to her place with her father's permission only if she kept in contact with her aunt every day and visited her twice a week.

Everyone around helped Scarlett, she had made good friends with most of her neighbours, she did not mind being helped around since she was just 16 and could not do everything on her own! Mrs. Call was always around to help Scarlett, Embry had been a good neighbour too, and they used to play when Scarlett was a toddler, then Embry grew to like other boyish stuff and Scarlett was not interested in all that. She made quite a few friends around here, she rarely stayed alone. She would go out and be greeted by at least 5 people. And since all she had to do was take care of herself she had ample of time to do adventurous stuff. She also travelled, but not far off places, it was the kind of freedom she was used to.

It were that time of the year when school was out, so she had nothing to do except keep herself entertained with TV, go out to the beach, go for walk etc. Scarlett did not have any close friends, but she had a great number of acquaintances, this was one thing that pulled her towards Seth when he had not even noticed her. He had friends, close friends with whom he would stay for most of the day, he also had many acquaintances, and he was good with people, a very happy go lucky person.

Scarlett sighed and walked away from the mirror thinking 'it meant nothing, Seth must be just being nice with her, and after all why would he really want to be my friend? He would not come back.'

Seth on the other hand woke up with the thought that he might get to see Scarlett again very soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **It is great to be writing for Twilight again, please let me know how do you like my story? I will be posting the next chapter when I get at least 2 reviews, I really want your reviews for my motivation to write more. It feels glad to write for a familiar fandom! :D I will be waiting for your reviews. Keep Reading Keep Reviewing! :)**

 **-JT**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scarlett went to the beach at around 11 am, she just could not get Seth out of her mind so she went there to clear her head but instead she saw his friends sitting there, some as a couple while other's sat alone but in each other's company, she wondered if Seth had a girlfriend? She had not seen him with any girl. In fact he was nowhere to be seen today, she kept walking but his friends gaze followed her everywhere she went, they were not being impolite, they were actually grinning at her so she smiled back and kept walking.

She sat on a wood log near the sea and looked at the waves, it had just rained so the sand was wet and cold under her feet. She looked over to where Seth's friends were sitting, they all looked so happy together, there was Embry she recognized, with him sat a girl, but they were definitely not a couple, after a while she recognized her to be Leah Clearwater, then there was the tallest guy of them all with muscles trying to tear his shirt apart, with him sat an immensely beautiful girl, she was mesmerizing, who would not fall for her? Then finally there was a curly haired guy with an adolescent, they could not be a couple but the guy seemed very protective of the girl, and the girl seemed to enjoy spending time with him.

Finally Scarlett saw the face she had been hoping to see when she walked to the beach. Seth was running to his friends, shirtless, with a happy grin on his face, she looked away and tried not to look back, that must look so rude. Moments passed like that and all she heard was the sound of the waves. "Hey" a husky voice startled her and she jumped a little, she turned around to see Seth standing behind her, "I am sorry I did not mean to startle you" he apologized quickly his grin disappeared, "It's okay" Scarlett said politely and got up from the log. "I am glad I got to see you again" Seth confessed with a shy smile, Scarlett could not help but blush. "Mind if I join you?" he asked after a while, "Please" Scarlett said with a smile and Seth happily sat with her on the log, facing her and she sat facing him.

"I could not help but notice that you are sitting alone here in this amazing weather" Seth remarked looking at the sky first and then at the girl who held his heart, "I don't have any friends" Scarlett replied in a low voice and then bit her lower lip nervously, Seth examined her expressions carefully and then with an ear to ear grin replied "You have me, I will be your friend" Scarlett could not help but chuckle at Seth's optimism, "What? Did I say something wrong?" Seth's grin disappeared and his brows creased together, "No, I am not used to – such optimistic people" Scarlett told him sincerely with a small smile, "you better get used to me because I am going to be around for a _long_ time" Seth told her coolly and his body relaxed. "I would like that" Scarlett said in an almost inaudible voice, as soon as the words escaped her lips even she could not believe she had said that!

"So tell me about yourself" Seth asked happily, "There is not much to tell" Scarlett told him biting her lower lip again instinctively, "What are your hobbies?" Seth asked arching close to her, "Well, I like to travel" Scarlett told him, "Which is your favourite place?" Seth asked curiously, "Of all places I have visited, I would say London" Scarlett told him, smiling at the happy memories of London. "You have been to London?" Seth's mouth dropped, "Yeah, I went there with my dad, I have travelled in USA alone as well, but that only started this year" Scarlett told him, "You have travelled in USA _alone_?" Seth was shocked to say the least, "Well, not really alone, I am close to my cousin, she is 19 so I am allowed to travel with her" Scarlett replied honestly, it was then that she realized that she had arched towards Seth as well, so she straightened up causing Seth to realize that she might not be comfortable to the close proximity so he straightened up too.

"You are really cool" Seth remarked with a chuckle, "What are your hobbies?" Scarlett asked Seth with a smile, what was he supposed to tell her? Hunting? Running around as a wolf? He was not as cool as her or so he thought, "I – like spending time with my friends and family, I like – helping people" 'was that subtle enough?' Seth thought, "Then why are you not with your friends today? And I like the second hobby too" Scarlett said with a wide smile. "I saw you sitting alone so I came to accompany you, but I have a better idea now, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" It was more like a plan than a question, "Oh I really don't think it is a good idea" Scarlett tried to reject his idea, "Why?" Seth asked sadly, feeling dejected, maybe he stepped outside his boundaries. "I really don't know what am I supposed to say to them? I don't want to invade their privacy" Scarlett admitted honestly, somehow she did not felt the need of covering her feelings with lies in front of Seth.

"You would not, they will love you" Seth assured her and got up from the log, Scarlett copied his actions "Are you sure?" she asked him uncertainly and he gave her a single nod with an assuring nod. "Let's go" she said with a smile and Seth felt as if he had won a lottery, he walked up to his friends with his imprintee like an overly excited school boy. "Hey guys" Seth greeted his friends with a grin, "Hey Seth" Renesmee replied still cuddled into Jacob's warm embrace, "This is Scarlett, my friend" he introduced her to his friends formally for the first time. Renesmee straightened herself up and got up, "Hey Scarlett" she said with a grin and stretched her hand out for Scarlett to shake, Scarlett took her hand and shook it firmly, their hands dropped. "This is Renesmee" Seth told Scarlett, "This is Jacob, Quil, Claire and you obviously know Embry" "Hey" Scarlett greeted them with a smile, "and this is my older sister – Leah" Seth introduced his sister, "Hello" Scarlett greeted her with a warm smile too, "Hey" "Hi" and smiling nods were the replies she got. "Come sit with us" Renesmee offered her to sit with them. She looked over to Seth who gave her an assuring nod.

She settled down on the empty log near the filled blanket on which the couples sat and also Embry and Leah. She did not wanted to intrude their privacy by taking up their blanket, Seth settled on the blanket near Embry and said "Come here, sit with us" Scarlett looked at the space he had left for her and then had a sudden urge to obey what Seth had asked her to do if that made him happy and she settled next to Seth. "So Scarlett are you coming to the bonfire happening in a week?" Renesmee asked her curiously with a smile, before she could answer that question Leah interrupted, "She's coming to the bonfire?" Leah asked no one in particular, Scarlett looked at her hands a bit embarrassed and Seth shot Leah a glare. "I guess, she is the part of the – group" Renesmee replied looking at her Jacob who smiled and gave her a nod.

"I really don't want to invade your personal space" Scarlett mumbled looking at her hands, "You are not, just like Renesmee said, you are the part of this group" Quil told Scarlett with a grin. "It's good now we have equal number of girls here" Renesmee added with a smile. "Please say yes" Seth whispered to Scarlett who gave him a nod and a smile. "It's decided then we are going to have our bonfire with Scarlett" Renesmee squealed. "You are really shy, I don't understand how you tolerate Seth?" Jacob mocked, "I enjoy his company" Scarlett admitted as she blushed making Seth blush for the first time ever in front of his friends who could not hide their grins.

After the small talks, it was decided that they would play football, it was Leah, Embry, Quil and Claire V/S Jacob, Renesmee, Seth and Scarlett. The game seemed fair since they had almost equal strength on each side, "They seem to have more manpower" Seth joked and Jacob laughed whole heartedly, followed by Renesmee and Scarlett's giggles. Leah snorted and kicked the ball with enough force to hit Seth right in the gut who seemed to be unaffected by it, 'Boy they play rough' Scarlett thought to herself and smiled. It was the first time in forever that Scarlett enjoyed the company of so many people, laughed whole heartedly. She even tripped twice while trying to pass the ball because of the slippery sand underneath her feet but laughed it off. She felt like she was actually the part of this group except when Leah would say something unintentionally and then gave her an apologetic smile and earn a glare from Seth. Claire was really fun – she would make Quil pass the ball to her even though everyone knew she would not be able to score a goal with her still tiny legs. Seth let her earn a goal once and she made Quil give her a victory ride on his shoulders, only she looked too fragile in his arms.

"Scarlett why don't you join us for lunch?" Renesmee asked happily after the game, Seth tried not to look as if he was eavesdropping since Renesmee had asked this question to her alone. "Lunch here?" Scarlett asked Renesmee with her eyebrows lifted, "No, we would just clean up at Seth's or Jacob's house and then go to lunch someplace nice" she told her, "You can clean up at my place it is nearby" that was enough of an invitation for Renesmee to announce that they would meet at Scarlett's place in half an hour and go for lunch together, "wait, then we can go to Embry's house, it is close by too" Seth reasoned and Embry agreed, it seemed more practical to take a 15 minutes walk rather than a 15 minutes drive from one side. The whole group walked together, Jacob and Renesmee walked hand in hand in the front, followed by Leah, Embry, Claire and Quil fooling around and lastly Seth and Scarlett walking close by each other, "I hope you enjoyed" Seth said in a low voice, "Enjoyed? It was so much fun!" Scarlett replied enthusiastically, "I am sorry for whatever Leah said" Seth apologized sincerely, his mood seemed a bit gloomy which was unusual for Seth.

"It's fine, I really didn't mind" Scarlett replied as she put her hand on his shoulder briefly, Seth's grin re appeared not because of Scarlett's reply, well partially because of that but even more because of her touch. "You know, tomorrow is going to be a memorable day" Seth remarked happily, "Really? How is that?" Scarlett asked curiously, "Well, you will see it for yourself, I don't want to ruin the surprise now, but you would love the bonfire" Seth promised, "I have never been to a bonfire before" Scarlett admitted but then again she never really had friends. "It will be fun, I remember my first bonfire with them, I was so excited that I could not sleep the night before" Seth admitted chuckling. "I bet it is going to be the same for me" she joined in with a smile, "Whatever happens that day, I want you to be open minded about it" Seth said out of blue which confused Scarlett but she nodded.

The rest of the day passed in blur, Scarlett had exchanged numbers with everyone, even Leah! Renesmee was the nicest person to her after Seth. Seth literally did everything Scarlett requested him to do, from passing a tissue paper to singing at the karaoke! Seth was an amazing singer, well he was amazing at everything. He did everything for her with such enthusiasm it was contagious, just like his smile. Even he got Scarlett to sing, and complimented her afterwards for the amazing song!

When she was at home alone, after dinner as usual she called her dad. "Hey Dad" she greeted him happily, "You seem very happy today" her dad responded with surprise, "You would not believe how fun my day has been!" she squealed, "Tell me all about it" her dad said with a chuckle, "I made new friends, we went to the beach, they live on Rez, just one of them lives in Forks, she is the nicest person and you know they are friends with Embry, he is also my friend now – again, we even went for a little lunch, I finally have someone to spend time with" she opened up to her dad, "I trust Embry and since they are his friends, I bet they will be nice people" her dad remarked, "You might even know them, they are children of reputed men and women, I knew most of them" she said happily, "try me" her dad said, "Okay, Billy Black's son – Jacob Black, I did not recognize him at first but then I remembered you and his dad were acquaintances, old man Quil's grandson, Quil, and yes Sue Clearwater's children – I recognized those two immediately" Scarlett told his dad, "You seem to have a good company, I know those kids, and who is the girl from Forks?" her dad asked curiously, "Her name is Renesmee, her grandfather is Carlisle Cullen the most reputed doctor of town" she told her dad and he seem to acknowledge her happily like the rest, Scarlett was happy that her father approved of her friends even saying that she is going to have them around for a long time.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Seth shouted at Leah as they entered their home, "I am sorry" Leah apologized for the millionth time shutting the door behind her. "Is everything okay?" Sue asked as she appeared in the small living room from the kitchen, "Mom, Seth –" Leah started but Seth covered her mouth with his hands and said "I am going to tell her that" when Leah shut up he removed his hands from her mouth and took a deep breath before saying "Mom I imprinted on someone today – well she is not just _someone_ , she is the most beautiful girl you will _ever_ see!" Sue was at loss of words, she could not believe her ears, even though her son was no longer a teenager and she knew this day would come, she was just as surprised but happy, "I am so happy for you" she cried hugging her son in her motherly embrace, "Thanks mom but Leah ruined everything" he complained like a schoolboy, "What did she do?" Sue asked sympathetically, "She was so rude to Scarlett – her name is Scarlett, Renesmee invited her to the bonfire next week, since it would be easier for her to understand me and imprinting and Leah said 'she is coming to the bonfire?' it was so embarrassing" Seth said in one go, totally annoyed, "Leah apologize to your brother" Sue said placing her hands on her waist, "I am sorry Seth, I didn't mean to" Leah apologized again, Seth still seemed to be annoyed, "Okay why don't we eat our dinner now and I promise I will make it up to you and her at the bonfire" Sue told Seth with a smile and finally her son's grin re appeared, "You would talk to her?" he asked happily, "Of course, I will" Sue replied with a smile.

"She is amazing, you will know it the moment you talk to her" and Seth went on and on about Scarlett and neither his mother or his sister mind listening to him talking endlessly about the love of his life even though they were just friends at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys,**

 **I don't know why I did not go a single review :( if you are not enjoying the story please leave me your opinions, what can I do to make it interesting? I am updating it cause I love you all :D Please review my story, follow it, mark it your favourite and I promise I will work twice as hard to meet your exceptions but for that do let me know your expectations, it will hardly take two minutes, I promise :)**

 **-JT**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seth had come to meet Scarlett in the morning as well like every day, she had just finished having her breakfast and was going to wash the dishes when the doorbell rang. She went to open the door and saw the guy who stole her night's sleep standing there with a grin, "Hey sunshine" Seth greeted happily, "Hey" Scarlett replied blushing, "What are you doing?" he asked happily, "I was just doing the dishes, come inside" Scarlett said making room for him to enter but just as Seth entered his hand brushed to Scarlett's hand, 'Has he got a fever?' she thought. She closed the door behind and walked to the kitchen, Seth followed her like a lost puppy. "You don't have to stand here, you can sit in the living room and watch TV" Scarlett said, "But I want to help" Seth told her with a pout, "Fine" Scarlett replied, giggling. "What am I supposed to do?" Seth asked rubbing his hands together and looking in the sink as Scarlett washed the plate, "I guess, wipe and put the dishes in place" Scarlett said after a while, "Okay" Seth replied enthusiastically.

"Is no one home?" Seth asked wiping the plate Scarlett had just given him, "I live here alone" Scarlett mumbled, "Alone?" Seth was shocked to say the least, "Yeah, my mother died when I was just 3 days old, my dad is in the army, he never re married because he could not get over mom, I lived with my grandmother but she passed away when I was 14, I stayed with my aunt in Forks till I was 16 and now I am here since one year, Dad decided to leave the army but I knew he loved his job, it is the only thing that keeps him from going in depression again, I could not leave this place and go to my dad, I had my whole life here, so dad and I came to an agreement that I would call him and Aunt every day, visit my Aunt twice a week and of course there are many people here who help me and take care of me" Scarlett did not know why but she felt comfortable opening up to Seth, it was first time in the week that Seth had actually visited her at home. "Don't you get scared here alone?" Seth asked in a mumble, "Not really, I once started a fire, Thank god everyone came to my aid before it got out of hand" Scarlett replied with a chuckle and Seth's eyes widened at the new information.

"Don't worry it just happened once, I will not start the fire again" Scarlett assured with a smirk, "No, I was just thinking what could have happened to you?" Seth replied, his grin had disappeared completely, he felt a sudden urge to hug his imprintee right there and keep her safe but he resisted his urge, Scarlett saw the look on his face and could not help but feel a pull towards him, in her hearts of heart she knew she would be safest in his arms. Finally their eyes met and neither Seth nor Scarlett could take their eyes off each other. Seth saw the most beautiful girl _ever_ standing right in front of him, for him time stopped and so did everything around him, the only thing that mattered to him now and would matter forever was this beautiful… _beautiful_ girl, whose cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink, he could not control his urge now and his hands dropped the wiping cloth on the kitchen counter.

Scarlett had turned a bright shade of pink, she had never been looked at like that especially not by a guy as hot as Seth, she dreamingly sighed, mentally. Seth was taking in every inch of her face, and she felt her whole body burning, the heat raised up to her cheeks and she felt them turn red. Just as Seth's hands let go of the wiping cloth, her hands instinctively let go of the dishes she had been cleaning and now they stood face to face, only inches away. Seth could not help but arch his face close to her who responded by lifting her face up so now their lips were just inches away. Both of them closed their eyes and felt the tension built up in the room, Scarlett also felt the heat radiating off Seth's body _literally_. Seth on the other hand could hear Scarlett's rapid heartbeat, at that moment he was glad that Scarlett did not had supernatural hearing otherwise she would have heard Seth's heart pounding like a machine gun.

Finally, with much courage, Seth cupped Scarlett's face with his hand and bent down a little more, Scarlett knew what was coming, Seth's lips touched her lips and after that her mind went blank, she knew there were fireworks, he could feel the same only he knew the reason of this sudden pull and she did not, what seemed likes years to them, ended in a few seconds, when Seth's phone rang. It startled Scarlett a bit, since there was silence before that. Seth groaned and unwillingly pulled himself away, Scarlett on the other hand had turned tomato red, she turned to the sink and continued her work again.

Seth answered his phone in 3 rings, it was his mom, "Where are you?" she asked him with a sigh, "I told you" Seth said under his breathe, of course Scarlett heard that even though she knew he did not wanted her to, "Have you forgotten, you have to help us for the bonfire tonight?" his mom reminded him, "Yes mom, I remember, I will be there in 15 minutes okay?" he tried his best not to say anything out loud, "Please get back here ASAP" his mom told him before hanging up. Seth groaned again and turned to Scarlett, who had recovered from blushing. "I have to get back home, my mom needs me to help her prepare for the bonfire" Seth told Scarlett with a frown. She turned to him and replied, "That's okay, you should get back home" "you will be there tonight right?" Seth asked, "I actually have no idea where I have to come" Scarlett admitted, initially Seth was just going to tell her the location but then he changed his mind, "If you don't mind, I can pick you up" Seth offered, Scarlett did not even think twice before saying "That'd be great."

She walked him to the door where before leaving Seth told her "I will introduce you to my mom today" as soon as the words left his mouth Scarlett's eyes widened. Although he was just a friend, maybe, she did not wanted to create a bad impression on his mom! Seth's smile disappeared, had he crossed the line? "If you don't want –" he started but she cut him saying "No, I would love to meet her" with a smile. "Okay, I will pick you up at 7" Seth told her, and before he could stop himself, his body moved and it had engulfed seemingly dwarf Scarlett in a loving embrace, her head was tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around his hot body, both temperature wise and look wise, she had to ask if he had a fever. When their arms dropped after which seemed like a blissful eternity, Scarlett asked looking extremely concerned "Seth… Do you have a fever?" Seth blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to understand and then he remembered, she must have felt that because his body temperature was set on 110 degrees. No one asked him this question before, simply because he was surrounded by people who already knew he was a wolf. But for Scarlett he was a mystery and Scarlett was a mystery for him!

"No – I uh – I happen to have higher temperature than most – people" Seth mentally slapped himself for this reply, "Oh – Okay" Scarlett had replied a bit confused, but she let it go. She did not wanted to be nosy, although she was still concerned about him. Scarlett watched as Seth ride off on his motorcycle, he seemed so confident and – sexy riding that motorcycle of his. Much to Scarlett's fear he drove too fast – she frowned at the thought that he might get hurt. After closing the door behind her, she felt a new type of emptiness she had never felt before – this emptiness was in her heart, was it because Seth had left? Then it reminded her of the little moment they had in the kitchen, did Seth liked her?! That was not possible, Seth had just met her 7 days ago, while her on the other hand had seen Seth and heard about him enough to develop an infatuation towards him.

Seth felt a bit guilty about the incident – not that he didn't enjoy his lips touching her lips, he wanted to do that ever since he imprinted on her, he could kiss her forever – kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her lips – okay enough of distraction, he was actually guilty that he had made a move too soon, she might be freaked out! He did not wanted her to run away from him, the mere thought of her running away from him, made him frown. He also felt a strange pain in his heart when he was away from Scarlett, he wanted to be around her all the time – but that was not possible. Especially since they were just friends, hopefully.

* * *

"You kissed her?!" Embry shouted mentally at Seth, both of them running patrol. "It happened in the heat of moment, besides it wasn't a kiss really, our lips sort of –"Seth started but ended up showing the vivid memory, "Ew! Get that out of your head and my head" Embry remarked and huffed to which Seth snorted, "Did I screw up my chance?" Seth asked, "I think she is strong enough to kick your ass if she had not liked the idea of kissing you" Embry replied, "You mean she liked it?" Seth asked happily, "Don't get your hopes up, she might as well have been shocked enough to not do anything" Embry answered with a mental shrug and Seth frowned, "But does this seem to you that she did not like it?" Seth asked flashing the memory again, "Ew! Stop it Seth!" Embry commented. "I like to think she liked it" and Seth went on and on about how beautiful she was and everything, Embry could only listen.

* * *

Scarlett had flooded her room with all the good clothes she had, she wanted to look good. It was 6 pm and she was still not ready! Finally after so much mess she had created in her room she decided to wear a quarter sleeves plain black peplum top, denim blue jeans and black flats. She let her wavy hair fall down naturally but then it made her look flat and she wanted them to look voluminized so she made a little poof, when she was happy with her hair, she thought of applying a little make up she had for special occasions, she just put a little black eyeliner and kohl, finally she put a nude shade of gloss. She hoped she was not over dressed, she had kept her make up to minimal and her clothes casual. All this took her 45 minutes, she finally locked the doors and windows of her house and switched off the charging point and took her phone. In the next five minutes the doorbell rang and Scarlett's heart skipped a beat, she kept her phone and a little cash in her pocket and picked up her keys as she opened the door, Seth's heart skipped a beat when he saw his imprintee, she looked even more beautiful as if it was possible. "You look beautiful" Seth breathed, It made Scarlett blush, "Thanks" Scarlett replied, she noticed Seth was in his black without sleeves hood shirt and beige shorts and black converse, his right shoulder revealed his tattoo which Scarlett had seen numerous times on his shoulder and his friends and sister's shoulder. "You look handsome yourself" Scarlett complimented honestly, "Thanks" Seth replied with a grin.

"Shall we?" Seth asked with a grin and Scarlett gave him a nod with a smile. She locked the front door behind her and turned to see Seth waiting for her near his motorcycle, she always want to ride on a two wheeler, so she half ran happily to Seth. "You seem very happy" Seth remarked with a grin, seeing her happy was one thing he craved for. "I always wanted to ride on a two wheeler" Scarlett squealed, "Is that so?" he asked with a smirk as he handed her a helmet, she took it and wore the helmet enthusiastically, Seth threw his leg over the other side of the motorcycle and sat on it, "C'mon" he offered, Scarlett kept her hand on Seth's broad shoulder and climbed on the back of the motorcycle, Seth turned the keys and the engine came to life, "Are you not going to wear a helmet?" Scarlett asked, "No" Seth told her, Seth gave a little acceleration to the bike and it launched forward smoothly, "Why?" she asked curiously, "Because I don't need one" he told her with a shrug, "Then why do I need one?" Scarlett asked placing her hands on Seth's shoulders as the speed increased, "To keep you safe" Seth told him softly, "How come you are safe without a helmet?" Scarlett questioned, Seth chuckled at the thought that there was someone after all who asked just as much questions as him. "I have a thick skull, now hold on tight, I like to go fast" he replied with a grin, "I like fast" Scarlett told him honestly but nonetheless tightened her grip on his shoulders.

They reached the beach right on time, on the left sat the Uley pack and their imprintees and on the right sat the Black pack and their imprintees, in the center sat the elders including Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Old man Quil and a guest that was Charlie Swan. "Lots of people are here" Scarlett remarked in a whisper, little did she knew that such meetings were held to keep the peace between both the packs and for someone new. Sue Clearwater got up from her place next to Charlie when she saw her son coming towards them with the beautiful girl, They met a little away from the chatty crowd, "You must be Scarlett? I am Sue, Seth's mother" Sue said enthusiastically, of course Scarlett knew Sue, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater" Scarlett greeted with a smile, "It's nice to finally meet you too dear" Sue replied looking happily between her son and the girl who held his heart.

"Seth" Quil shouted from a distance and Seth excused himself from his mother and Scarlett, "You look lovely Scarlett" Sue remarked with a smile, identical to Seth, "Thanks Mrs. Clearwater" Scarlett replied with a smile herself, "Please call me Sue" Sue insisted, Scarlett felt already accepted by her and the other's, "C'mon let me introduce you to the others" Sue said as she wrapped her arm around Scarlett's shoulder and let in to the circle, the circle grew quite once they arrived, "You already know people on this side of the group" Sue said softly jerking her heads towards the Black pack, she then started from the right, "This is Charlie Swan, Chief of the police, Billy Black, Jacob's dad, Quil Ateara III, Quil's grandfather" the elder's greeted her with a warm welcome, Sue then turned to the Uley pack, starting from the right she introduced "This is Sam, his wife Emily, Jared and his fiancée Kim, Paul and his wife also Jacob's sister Rachel, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, some others are missing today, but I hope you get to meet them sometime" Scarlett had heard about Emily, the girl mauled by a bear, it had happened very long ago but people still remembered that, she did not wanted to look rude by staring at her scars so she replied to her hello with a kind smile. "And this is Scarlett, she is – Seth's friend" Sue told everyone with a grin.

Sue and Scarlett settled down with everyone for the legend was going to be narrated by Billy Black for the first time to his friend Charlie Swan and Seth's imprintee Scarlett. Scarlett sat down next to Seth who used every ounce of self-control in him to not to wrap his arm around the girl sitting inches away. Billy black told them the whole legend that revolved around wolfs and cold ones, Taha Aki and The third wife stole Scarlett's attention the most, but she just heard it as a story nothing more than that but then again she knew next to nothing, she did not knew she was sitting with 10 werewolves, 1 hybrid and well a few humans who all knew the truth except her. "Every time there is a feud among us all we must remember the sacrifice our ancestors made to keep us safe and in their name we shall maintain peace among us" Billy ended with that looking at both the packs.

"So how did you like the legend?" Seth asked her enthusiastically once everyone was busy eating their food, "They just seem so realistic and heroic, it was hard to keep track with reality when Billy narrated the legend so impact fully" Scarlett replied, maybe she would not have hard time accepting the truth after all. "C'mon let's eat something, you must be hungry" Seth said politely and they made their way to everyone, 'Such an appetite for a teenager' Scarlett thought when she saw Seth fill his plate with food she would eat in 2 days. "That's all you are going to eat?" he asked looking at Scarlett's plate that was filled with sufficient pasta, "Yeah I guess" she replied with a shrug and Seth frowned. "Are you on a diet or something?" Seth asked as he gulped down the first bite of his pizza, "No, I don't have a huge appetite" she replied with a smile. "Hey" they heard a melodic female voice behind them, when they turned they saw Emily, smiling at them.

Even if the packs had been separated, Seth still remembered that Emily had cared for him as her child, "Hey Emily" Seth greeted her with a smile, "Hello" Scarlett said politely, "Mind if I steal your friend for a minute?" Emily asked Seth with a small smile, "Sure I mean no problem" Seth replied with a grin before walking over to his friends, "I thought I should come and greet the newest addition to the tribe personally" Emily said kindly, "That's so kind of you" Scarlett appreciated with a smile. "If you ever feel like talking to anyone or you need any help – please don't hesitate to come to me and if it feels – awkward even Renesmee could help you" Scarlett was a bit puzzled but she nodded with a small smile. "Emily, I – I feel like there is something going on that – I don't know about, is there something I should be concerned about?" Scarlett asked after a long moment, "Well, in due time and maybe today, you will find all your answers, and it might be too much for you at first but I assure you there is nothing you should fear about" Emily replied with an assuring nod. "She's right" Renesmee joined in from a few steps away, "Hey Renesmee" Emily greeted her with a small smile, "Hello" she greeted back with a breath taking smile as she moved close to them.

"You know Seth really cares about you" Renesmee told Scarlett making her blush a little, "Yeah, and since he is around there is nothing you should be afraid of" Emily told her with a smile, "He – cares about – me?" Scarlett stammered, embarrassing herself, "More than you can think of" Renesmee told her with a smile. "He is a really good guy, kind and loving" Emily joined in. Scarlett felt as if they were hinting towards something serious, 'don't be silly' she thought to herself, "yes, he is a good friend" Scarlett replied after thinking for a while, Renesmee and Emily smiled at each other and gave her an assuring nod.

* * *

The bonfire was great! Just like Sue promised, she kept Scarlett entertained the whole night and gave her the warm love of a mother she had longed for. Seth was extremely happy to see Scarlett happy and smiling. He was just dropping her home at 10 pm, the bonfire had stretched for longer than they had planned, although Seth did not mind since he had Scarlett's company for longer and Scarlett did not minded either, since she felt happy again with Seth. They were driving back home when Scarlett suddenly asked "Seth, I get a feeling – that you are meaning to tell me something, I am sorry if I am wrong, I just get that feeling" there was silence from Seth's end but it was not uncomfortable but it made Scarlett grew anxious. "Yes I have to tell you something" Seth said after a long pause, "Which is what exactly?" Scarlett asked, "I need to use your backyard for that" he replied in a mumble, ""uh – I don't understand" Scarlett said confused _a lot_. When they get off his bike, Seth asked "Can you trust me?" "Yes" Scarlett replied without a second thought.

She led him to his backyard, it was covered with high fence and behind that was the starting of the dense forest. "I need you to step back a little" Seth told Scarlett cautiously, she was confused but did as she was asked, "Now, this all may seem a bit bizarre but trust me you know nothing about the world yet" Seth said under his breathe, Scarlett narrowed her eyes and was about to ask him what he meant when Seth pulled his shirt off! Scarlett's eyes grew wide, she had seen him shirtless quite a few times but never had he pulled his shirt off in front of her! "What are you doing?" Scarlett asked in an urgency.

"Can you turn around? I mean look the other way" Seth requested, "What?" Scarlett was confused as hell! "Please" he pleaded, Scarlett obeyed what he said and turned around, even then she could hear him kick his shoes off and then in the glass back door of the house she saw Seth pull down his shorts and Scarlett was crimson, what was he up to?! She looked down at her feet, "Turn around" Seth said but Scarlett was reluctant, she might like Seth but was not ready to see him standing completely naked in front of her, she heard a whining sound and she instantly turned around. What she saw in front of her was something she had not even imagined! There stood a wolf tall and gangly, and had sandy coloured fur and oversized paws. She tried to back up but tripped and fell on her butt. "Oh my god!" she breathed as her heart started beating rapidly. The wolf in front of her bowed his head in front of her and slowly settled on the ground and made a small whining sound under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: A big shout out to Lady Atarah for following my story and Just another PJO fan for marking it as his favourite. Thank you so much guys ^_^ I got my 100 views so here is an update! ^_^ Please silent readers it is a humble request to leave your opinion on the story, even a criticism is welcome as it will only help me improve myself. Thank you guys you all are amazing! :D**

 **-JT**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seth tried to hide his face underneath his paws as if that would help, his imprintee must think of him as a monster or at least a dog. A soft whining sound escaped his throat again, Scarlett was staring at him in shock to say the least! Seth wanted to phase back but if he phased back now he would be sitting here naked in front of his imprintee, not that he would really mind but it might turn things awkward. "Seth" she acknowledged him softly, when Seth was on the verge of crying. He removed one of his paw from his face, upon seeing Seth's somewhat recognizable eyes and tears filled in them, Scarlett's finds her courage to crawl like a child near Seth and sit down cross legged as close to him as possible. "You are the – legends are true" She says, ' _Of course they are_ ' Seth thought and gave her a sort of single nod, Scarlett for the first time looks at Seth's wolf side so closely and begins to admire his sand brown fur, he still had himself in the wolf's eyes. "Can I touch you?" she asks and Seth somewhat laughs although it comes out more as a growl before placing his head on Scarlett's lap, although he could not keep his whole head on her lap, Scarlett's lap did not have any more space.

Careful not to hurt him by pulling his fur, Scarlett placed her hand on Seth's head, his fur were not soft but were not rough either. Seth lifted his head up and finally got up, standing tall in front of Scarlett, who eventually got up. He playfully ran in circles around Scarlett, making her giggle before he nuzzled his head in her belly, making her laugh. "Okay turn back so I can tickle you too" Scarlett challenged Seth between her laughs, and Seth felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. "Do you want me to turn around?" Scarlett asked when Seth stepped back, he gave her a nod again.

Scarlett turned around, waiting for the wolf near her to phase back into the man she recognized. She had to admit, although it should be as scary as it could get since a man just turned into a giant wolf in front of her eyes, she was not scared, at least not now! Seth calmed himself down first and then pulled himself together closing his eyes, the air around him seemed like it was trembling, shaking out from him in small waves. He was back in his human form, he straightened himself before getting in his clothes quickly without a word, "You can turn around" he stating, straightening his shirt.

Scarlett turned around and saw Seth's usual smile disappeared, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically. "I am more scared about you" Seth asked with a sarcastic smirk, " _Me_?" Scarlett was confused, "You seem to take this whole wolf thing so easily, are you okay?" Seth asked with the same hint of panic in his voice, "Yes, I just – don't know why but it doesn't scare me" she admitted shyly, could it be because she had a crush on Seth? No, she would run away even if she had liked a guy. "Maybe I know the answer to your question" Seth mumbled with a smile, looking at his untied shoes, "What is it?" Scarlett asked curiously, "As much as I would like to tell you, I have to figure a way out" Seth told her honestly, "Before that, I have to ask you some things" Scarlett said raising her finger and then dropping her hands, "Anything!" Seth promised her immediately as he moved closer to her.

"When did you turn?" Scarlett was unable to complete her question but she was positive he knew what she meant, "I first phrased in March 2006" Seth told her, ''That's like 9 years back" Scarlett stated the obvious and Seth gave her a nod with a smile, "I thought, I mean after listening to the legends I thought only guy entering their – manhood could phrase" Scarlett added shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably, "Yeah, I phrased a bit early" Seth told her proudly, " _way_ too early don't you think?" Scarlett asked raising her brows, "What?" Seth was definitely confused, "I mean you must be what 8 or 9 years old maximum 10?" Scarlett guessed, "No, I was 14 at that time" Seth corrected her politely, "So you are saying that you are 23?!" Scarlett asked hysterically after doing quick maths in her head, Seth nodded. "Okay, you think I will fall for that? You might make me believe in shape shifters but I am not buying that, you look nothing more than 16 max 17!" Scarlett defended herself crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But I am 23" Seth replied in urgency, "I am not buying that" She said lifting one of her eyebrow, "shall I get you my birth certificate? " Seth mocked, "Whatever" Scarlett replied when she had no reply and then huffed making Seth laugh. "Dude, how can you be 23?!" she asked, "When we phrase, we kind of stop our aging, in simpler words our aging is delayed, once we stop phrasing, we would start aging again" Seth explained her calmly, "What else can you do?" Scarlett asked curiously, "Well, we are super naturally strong and fast, much like a – vampire" Seth felt compelled to tell his secret to her, "Wait there are vampires?!" Scarlett asked, her eyes widened and heart pounding rapidly. "Yeah" Seth replied under his breathe, ' _she was not supposed to know that_ ' he thought, his stomach twisted in sick knots at the memory of the Volturi.

"Can you show me you speed and strength?" Scarlett asked when she noticed her previous question had made Seth look guilty, maybe she crossed a line? "Now?" he asked with a chuckle, she bounced up and down like a school girl and held Seth's hand and told him "Yes!" with a grin, "before that, I can show you something else, you know another _power_ , if you want to see" Seth told her with a wink, he did not let go of her hand as long as she was comfortable like that. "What is it?" she asked enthusiastically, "I need a sharp stone or something" Seth told and much to his dismay she pulled her hand away to search for a sharp stone. She ran around Seth and picked up a stone and offered it to him, "Will this do?" she asked, and he took it and gave her a nod.

He stretched his long palm in front of Scarlett, facing upwards and before she could register, he gave himself a 4 inches long cut, "Are you out of your mind?!" she almost shouted, pulling the stone from his hand and throwing it away before frantically examining his hand, "Does it hurt? C'mon I have to give you a first aid, you are crazy!" she told him in one breathe, "Hold on" Seth said with a smile, he could see how much she cared about him, "No we are getting you inside" Scarlett said seriously. The next second when Scarlett saw his hand, the blood had disappeared and only a long pink line remained which was also fading away, her head immediately shot up to look at Seth, whose face was just inches away from her, "We heal faster than any human being can" Seth told her when he noticed she was at loss of words.

Scared at first, but Scarlett ran her fingers softly where Seth had given himself a cut, which was now completely healed. "Wow" she breathed, "Even fatal injuries cannot harm us, _even_ a bullet through the temple isn't enough to kill us" Seth told her proudly, her heart beat settled down to normal, there was this relaxation that spread through her body that her crush could not get hurt. "Now, we have our body temperature set on 110 degree because of which we can survive in extreme cold and hot weather, that is why I my skin is always hot" he told her, Scarlett still held Seth's arm. It was as if she was in a dream, if she let go of him he would disappear!

"That must be very handy" Scarlett remarked under her breathe, "we are designed that way to fight the – cold ones, we protect people from them" Seth told her seriously, "So there will be a third wife for you too?" Scarlett joked with a smirk, Seth froze under her touch and said "I will answer that later, we also have telepathy amongst our pack, which is very useful for hunting but it also means none of our private thoughts are private, it is annoying sometimes. Jacob being the Alpha can communicate to Sam, the Alpha of another pack, using telepathy but they share selected thoughts, us on the other hand have no room for private thoughts" this made Scarlett turn crimson, did that mean that everyone knew that she and Seth almost kissed?! "They know _everything_?" she asked just to be clear, "Yep" he told her honestly.

She let go of his hand and stepped back a little before saying, "Are you going to show me your speed and strength now?" there was no point indulging onto the telepathy, it would only make her blush more and that will not solve the problem, she would have to think, but of course there could not be a way out otherwise these shape shifters would have already thought of it. "Let's go" Seth told her enthusiastically, "Where?" she asked, "To the woods" he said before sweeping her off the floor, _literally_.

He ran around her house and across the road faster than any human can into the woods. He placed her down carefully once they were hidden behind the trees, "I am having a hard time believing you are not scared" Seth remarked and asked her to turn around again, "I never said I am not scared, I am pretty good at hiding it and besides, I have always liked wolves, and you are like the hero, saving everyone, you know like the superhero, superman and that stuff" Scarlett babbled turning around, Seth could not help but laugh and Scarlett snorted, just like before he took his clothes off and phrased and she was just as surprised to see him in his wolf form as she had been for the first time. He lowered down to the ground and gestured her to sit on his back with his head. Scarlett came near him and put her hand on his back "Are you sure?" she asked, and he sort of nodded his head, "Okay then, I guess" she replied before reluctantly swinging her leg over Seth's back and sitting on his back, centring herself in the middle of his back. "I am ready" she told him after grabbing a handful of fur softly, so that she did not fall off him.

Seth lifted his clothes and shoes between his teeth and launched forward, making the branches under his oversized paws break, soon enough the speed made everything blur for Scarlett, but she watched her surrounding in amazement. "Is this real? This is so beautiful" she commented loudly against the sound of the air that hit her ears. Seth made cute little wolf noises from the back of his throat and leaped forward, Scarlett could not help but giggle. She was daring enough to let go of Seth's fur only for a few seconds and spreading her hands out in air and closing her eyes, enjoying the new sense of freedom and security.

Much to Seth's horror, when Scarlett let go of his fur, he slowed down a bit until she held his fur back. " _Seth is that you?_ " he heard Leah, " _Yep, it's me_ " he thought happily, " _Woah! She never sounded so happy before_ " Embry remarked in his thoughts, " _Maybe it's because of the imprinting_ " Leah reasoned, making Seth growl a little, " _What happened?_ " Embry asked curiously, " _I have not told her about it yet_ " Seth told them. " _Why not? I mean she accepted you as a four legged animal, how bad can it be for imprinting? She will want to stay near you as it is, it will only sort things out for you both, but take your time bro_ " Leah replied, " _I will tell her once I take her back home, Thanks_ " he said before stopping.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked leaning near Seth's face, who turned his face to meet Scarlett's eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked cautiously. Seth gave her a nod and then made cute wolf sounds again and turned his body back to where her home was "Are we going back home?" she asked, and he gave her a nod. "Okay" she replied with a smile and then Seth pushed his legs off the ground and he ran forward.

Scarlett has never in her life experienced such a great thing. The speed was making her a bit dizzy only when she tried to concentrate on something, but the cool air that hit her face and lifted her hair softly made her feel as if she was flying. It look about 5 minutes to reach back home with fully dressed Seth walking by her side. "That was amazing" she said in an awestruck voice, "I am glad you enjoyed" he told her happily, maybe it would not be so difficult after all. "I have to tell you something" he told her once they were in her back yard again.

"Go on" she said politely, "there is one more thing that the shape shifters do, it is called imprinting" Seth replied unsure if he was right in telling her this. "Okay, what is that?" she asked curiously, "It – uh—it is like – finding a soul mate. It is like – love at first sight only stronger than that" Seth started awkwardly and then after remembering his experience a smile grew on his face and he spoke more swiftly then "It more like the gravity is not holding you to the earth any more, it is her. You will do anything to make her happy and keep her safe, everything else is secondary only her, she is the centre of the world, you would be her anything, a friend, a protector, a lover" Scarlett could see he was having a flash back only she did not know who was it that was the centre of his attention? "But we can't choose it, it happens unintentionally" he finished quickly, snapping out of his flash back.

"Have you – imprinted?" Scarlett asked suddenly feeling a hollow in her heart, although she would be scared to death if something life that happened with her, she still felt that Seth would never be hers. "I have" Seth told in a soft voice looking into her eyes, "Oh" Scarlett replied as her heart dropped to her stomach, seeing how she reacted which was not exactly Seth's expectation, his smile faded away too. "On whom?" she asked trying to fake a smile, "on – you, Scarlett" Seth replied with adoration in his eyes and a small smile on curved on his lips.

Scarlett's whole body heated up in anger and she did not knew how to react, suddenly her eyes were filled with tears. "Scarlett?" Seth called out to her as he moved closer to her but she held one of her finger up to stop him where he was, "Did I hurt you? I am so – sorry" Seth apologized frantically, "Say something please" he pleaded in a brittle voice when she had not said anything for a long time. "You _imprinted_ on me?" Scarlett asked, tears running down her cheeks, Seth just nodded. "You have known me for a week, and you think you have some tribal wolf claim on me?" She shouted as more tears streamed down her face, Seth was silent as he watched her cry. "I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you have about love and – and – soul mates, but I am not going to be a part of it!" she continued shouting, "Why?" was all a heartbroken Seth ask, "Because you did not even notice me till last Saturday even though you have been visiting this place since I don't know 9 years?! And then you suddenly feel that I am _qualified_ to be your _soul mate_ because you have some wolf claim on me?" she continued, Seth just stood there silently, had he just hurt her emotionally by imprinting on her? He wanted to explain her that it was not controlled by him.

"I want you to leave, right now and not come back" she asked turning her back to Seth trying to hide her tears so he could see she was strong enough to stand up for what she wanted, "Do you really want me to leave? Will – it make you happy?" Seth asked wiping his tears off his eyes with the back of his hand, "I want you to leave, _really_ " with that she went inside her house and did not look back. Seth phased back to his wolf form before he could take his clothes off, shredding them to pieces right outside the woods and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey people,**

 **So again, I am updating a new chapter, do let me know how you find it? Criticism is welcome. Please review silent readers.**

 **-JT**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seth had tears in his eyes and the memories of Scarlett running through his brain, " _I want you to leave, right now and not come back_ " she had said turning away from Seth, a pain shot in his chest as if someone was stabbing him continuously, he threw his paw in the air as if trying to push the memory away, " _Seth_ " that was Leah, " _Seth, talk to us man_ " Embry had thought. " _Leave me alone_ " Seth shouted in his head, running away faster. Leah caught up with him and blocked his way, " _No! I am not leaving you alone_ " she said and Seth growled at her baring his teeth, Leah winced. Embry caught up with them in a few seconds blocking Seth from behind, " _I am calling Jake_ " he told them, " _That'd be best_ " Leah replied. With that Embry sent his signal to Jacob by howling, like a real wolf.

Jacob was sitting with Renesmee and the Cullen family, unaware what had happened with Seth when he and the others suddenly got up, "I need to go" Jacob said seriously, "Do you want me to come?" Edward asked, concerned for the pack who had helped his family at the time of need. "I guess that would help" he replied before running out of the back door, with Edward right behind him. Jacob had sent Edward ahead to look at the problem while he got out of his clothes and phrased, soon catching up with Edward. " _Let me go_ " Jacob heard Seth in his thoughts and Edward heard him too, " _What is going on?_ " Jacob asked as soon as he was reached his pack with Edward. Leah had Seth under her paw who tried to throw her off himself, seeing their alpha both of them got off each other. " _I will tell you_ " Embry answered Jacob's question and showed him the memories he had gathered from Seth's thought at which Seth yelped softly.

"Seth you have to phrase back, running away would not help" Edward said calmly taking a step towards Seth, " _No, I am not turning back, Jake has done it once_ " Seth replied showing them that memory when Jake had run off before Edward and Bella's wedding, both Jacob and Edward winced at the memory. " _He is right, it would not help, personal experience_ " Jacob told Seth, " _No!_ " Seth refused strongly. " _I am going to talk to her_ " Leah said reflecting poison in her tone for the girl Seth loved more than anything, " _NO!_ " he mentally shouted at Leah before attacking her with his paw " _Cut it Seth, you are hurting your sister_ " Jacob told him when Leah yelped in pain, Seth immediately got off her. " _I am not phrasing back, ever_ " Seth replied in a brittle tone, emphasising on ever before running off in different direction. They kept shouting for him but he did not stop, he ran till his body gave up physically and he had to stop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The following night after rejecting Seth, Scarlett was unable to sleep, since she experience a longing for his company, to see him smile, a nagging pain in her heart since the moment she had sent him away, her tears had kept running and she could not sleep for a single moment. More than being not okay about the imprinting she was angry – angry at herself, that she had caused Seth so much pain, who has only taken care of her since Day 1. Was it his mistake? Not really, did it make things better? Not really. It was not until 4 am in the morning that she had slept because her eyelids could no longer stay open.

She had woken up next morning after there was pounding on her door, she checked her phone kept near her, and it was 12 pm! She had never slept till 12 pm before. She instantly got up when another doorbell rang, her heart sped up at the thought that maybe Seth was at the door. Without a second thought she threw herself out of the bed and ran downstairs as fast as she could. When she opened the door she was not greeted by whom she had expected, rather she was greeted by Renesmee and Emily. "Oh thank god you are safe" Renesmee breathed, Scarlett was confused "We have been pounding at your door since 20 minutes" Emily told her, "I am sorry, I slept late and wake up just now" Scarlett apologized. "You can go get ready, we will wait" Renesmee offered. "Please come in" Scarlett said making room for them to enter and they did with a small smile. Scarlett closed the door behind her and led them to the spacious living room, "make yourself home please, I will be back in 20 minutes" Scarlett told them before disappearing upstairs. She had never in her life got ready so quickly, she brushed her teeth while picking her outfit, which was a plaid pink and white shirt with blue denim shorts.

She bought it to bathroom and rinsed her mouth and quickly skipped to shower, she took a quick shower and skipped hair wash. Finally after towel drying herself she got in her outfit of the day and brushed her hair quickly, when she got downstairs she saw Renesmee and Emily had prepared her breakfast. "We are sorry, we just could not resist our self from preparing this breakfast, you must be really hungry" Emily said kindly, she was touched by this gesture. "I am not really hungry, but thanks" Scarlett mumbled. "You have to eat something dear" Emily told her with a frown. She did as she was told and ate the omelette and juice they had provided her with.

"Scarlett we aren't here to pick sides" Renesmee started, "We are here to share our personal experiences" Emily added, "Okay" Scarlett said slowly although she had the idea of what was going to happen. "You seem to be against the idea of imprinting" Renesmee started, "It kind of sets me off, I mean it feels like he does not want me for who I am, he wants me because of some tribal wolf claim" Scarlett told them openly, "trust me, when my mom knew Jacob had imprinted on me, she planned to – kill him" Renesmee told her, "Really? Your mother knows?" Scarlett was really shocked, "My mother is part of the secret" Renesmee told her, "Your parents aren't descendants of the wolf are they?" Scarlett asked still in shock, "No" Renesmee breathed shaking her head, "Are they – vampires?" Scarlett asked after a long pause, neither Renesmee nor Emily replied, "I am not telling anyone, besides I know vampires exist" Scarlett told them.

"Yes" Emily said, "What?" Scarlett questioned, "They are vampires" Emily told her, she gave Renesmee an assuring look, "Are you – a?" Scarlett started, "No, I am a hybrid, half vampire and half human" Renesmee answered, "Oh" was all Scarlett could say. "Anyways the point is, we have bizarre imprinting stories, which are not with a happy starting but they definitely have a happy ending and it shows that no matter what those two are meant to be" Emily told Scarlett after a long pause. "Can I know both of yours story?" Scarlett asked hesitantly, "Of course, that's why we are here" Renesmee replied. "You go first" Renesmee told Emily politely who gave her a smile and started, "You know Leah right?" Emily asked Scarlett who nodded, Seth's sister, she recalled. Merely thinking of his name reminded Scarlett of the nagging pain in her heart, "Sam and Leah dated when they were in high school before Sam had phrased for the first time…" Emily started with her story of imprinting, "he lost his control for a split second because I was trying to push him away, and he phrased with me standing too close, it was an accident of course, with me being at fault but this happened" Emily told Scarlett showing her the accident marks. Scarlett could not believe the guy who looked so calm and who looked as if he loved Emily with every breathe he took could do something like that, Emily continued. "You know when I laid in that hospital bed, that's when I decided I had to stop fighting my feelings for Sam, because I was just as incomplete without him as he was without me, had I not got the courage to accept my feelings, I can't even imagine how that would have ended" Emily completed, "I am glad you did because the two of you look perfect for each other" Scarlett remarked absent-mindedly.

"Thanks dear" Emily replied with a warm smile before turning to Renesmee, "Well my story is not where I broke Jacob's heart" Renesmee started with a chuckle and Emily knew all too well what she meant, "Jacob Black was in love with my mom" Renesmee told Scarlett, she could not believe her ears. It made sense how all that fit in the time line, Jacob and Bella were teenagers when Jacob fell in love with her, she obviously choose Edward, Jacob was heartbroken, ran away, the couple got married, Bella got pregnant with Renesmee who was born in a month or so, and grew up at a rapid pace, Jacob imprinted when she was born. Renesmee told her that Jacob was like her protector when she was young, their relationship was platonic, he then became the most caring and understanding friend she ever had, and finally when the time was right he told her about the imprinting, "I was shocked to say the least, so shocked that Jake and I did not talk for 2 days, it was painful for us but whenever we started a conversation it turned awkward because of the bomb dropped on me, but I realized something was missing and it was none other than my Jacob" Renesmee completed.

Scarlett was tongue tied, she had no idea what to say. "That was intense, how long it took to sort things out?" she asked, "Those two days were enough, you see when I was away from him it was not just emotional pain, I felt this physical pain too because I longed for him" so it was not just her that felt all this, she was not crazy after all. "I could have never said he loved anyone but you, you guys seem like so perfect, the perfect match for each other" Scarlett remarked with a small smile, "Don't they? Because they are meant to be not because of some wolf claim but because of the destiny" Emily told her with a smile. "Scarlett, you don't have to be Seth's girlfriend, or in any way romantically involved with him, your relationship can be platonic" Renesmee filled in, "Really?" Scarlett asked, "Yes, he will be just as happy to be your friend as he would be to be your boyfriend, he isn't going anywhere you know, he can wait for as long as you want him to" Emily replied, "although eventually it will turn into something romantic, you would not be able to hold back, maybe today you will be but it will cause you both pain, I bet you are in pain too" Renesmee added, "Is he in pain?" Scarlett asked suddenly feeling the urge to walk into Seth's loving embrace and apologize.

"He has – left, like you asked, he is getting difficult to track, and he has refused to phrase back to his human form" Renesmee replied, a single tear escaped Scarlett's eye, no she did not really wanted him to leave! She wanted to find him and tell him how sorry she was for yesterday and bring him back, bring back the happy, care free Seth she fell in love with. Yes, it was more than just a crush, in these seven days she had been swept off her feet by Seth. "It's okay, he will come back, as soon as you want him to" Emily told Scarlett giving a light squeeze to her hand, "I want to find him, he ran away because of me, I want to make things right please" she begged both the Alpha girls and they exchanged glances before nodding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emily wished Scarlett good luck and bid her goodbyes to Renesmee, since she could not come with them. Renesmee had called Jacob while driving Scarlett to the place Seth was last seen, explaining him the situation, who agreed on letting Scarlett talk to Seth. They got to that place in 20 minutes thanks to Renesmee's fast driving. When Renesmee walked her out of the car she saw 4 wolves and an exceptionally good looking, pale skinned guy who did not look over 17 with perfect and angular features. "Scarlett this is my Dad" Renesmee introduced them, "Hello Mr. Cullen" Scarlett greeted him politely, "Please call me Edward" Edward replied in the same tone, Scarlett smiled back. "Mom is looking for Seth with Aunt Alice, they will find him soon" Edward told Renesmee the current situation, "What are we to do until then?" Renesmee asked, "Follow your mom and aunt's trail" Edward replied. Scarlett stood there just analysing the situation, "C'mon" Renesmee told Scarlett as she led him to the four wolves with her dad. "This is Leah" Renesmee introduced her to the smallest standing wolf with light grey fur, the wolf growled at Scarlett and she understood why, "This is Quil" Renesmee continued ignoring Leah's obvious growls, it was a chocolate brown furred wolf whose fur were lighter on his face, "My Jacob" Renesmee introduced the tallest wolf with deep rusty brown fur with pure adoration and love to which her father groaned and Jacob huffed, "and this is Embry" finally she introduced the slim and sleek wolf, with pale gray, black-spotted fur, in response Embry slightly bowed his head.

"Leah will you let Scarlett ride –" Renesmee started but Leah turned her back to them, obviously rejecting Scarlett who felt it was justified and did not took it to her heart, or at least tried. Jacob growled at Leah who did not turn back to them so he just huffed. Embry moved forward and slowly settled on the ground, to not let Scarlett get scared, "He will let Scarlett ride on his back" Edward told the girls, Renesmee feeling a need to protect the fragile human in his imprints absence helped Scarlett sit on Embry's back who rose up and only confirmed to her doubt that he was indeed taller than Seth.

"Let's go" Renesmee said and soon melted away in the light faster than Scarlett's eyes could catch, she held Embry's handful of fur so that she does not fall before Embry launch himself behind Jacob. He was also fast, although Scarlett had experienced this before, it was entirely different for her when she was on Embry's back. She felt free and happy when she was with Seth – genuinely happy, with Embry it was nothing like that and it was not because of the situation, it was because Embry was not Seth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seth had fallen asleep at 9 am and was still fast asleep when the pack decided it was time to make a move. Alice used Scarlett whom she knew only as much as she had heard about from Seth, and shown by Renesmee, to find Seth. Alice and Bella also used their superhuman senses to find Seth's trail but it was difficult since the wolves patrolled the whole area night and day.

It was not until 2 pm that Seth finally woke up from his sleep, his exhaustion was long gone and he was prepared to flee from Forks. Only to be stopped by 3 vampires, 1 hybrid, 4 wolves and unknown to him his imprintee. " _I told you not to find me_ " Seth said angrily, he growled loudly making Scarlett shudder as she hid behind Quil and Embry, " _Dude you have to listen_ " Quil started but Seth's growl was louder, he bared his teeth at them to warn then. That was when Scarlett tried to walk past Quil and Embry although she had been told to maintain a distance from emotionally unstable Seth to avoid any accident.

Seth finally managed to hear the heartbeat of his imprintee, which he was not able to hear since he was drowned in anger that his pack mates found him. Scarlett made her way around the wolves much to everyone's protest and Seth immediately stopped growling, his face softened and his eyes reflected love. "Seth" Scarlett started as she moved towards Seth who was frozen in his place thinking that he was dreaming because it was not possible for Scarlett to be here for she had told him to never come back.

Scarlett saw Seth's agony for the first time and felt the connection again when she looked into his eyes. His growling stopped and his face softened at her site, she wanted to say so much but she could not put her feelings into words, her eyes were threatening to tear up any moment. She had never longed for anyone so much, to be honest not even her dad. She wanted to walk closer to Seth, "Seth" she called out instinctively as she felt her dream might shatter and he would walk away, she moved in closer to him.

Seth did not backed off, rather he just stood there, his eyes focused on his imprintee, she did not saw where she was going and she tripped over a rock which was deep in the sand and only a part of it came out till the surface. Seth instinctively winced and took 2 big steps towards her, putting his oversized paw on her shoulder without putting any weight on her fragile body, he wanted to check if she was okay. As soon as his paw had touched her shoulder, her heart sped up and clearly everyone heard it, she shot her head up and saw Seth examining her protectively, "I am okay" she breathed, he still did not believe her, so she got up and dusted the dirt off her knee and showed him "See not even a scratch" Seth dropped his paw and backed off a little. For them it was as if they were somewhere far off, where it was only Seth and Scarlett and everyone who was standing there had disappeared – oh bliss!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **There another update because I love you all :) Please reciprocate to my love and leave me a review and click on the favourite and follow story. Pretty Please :) I love you all! :D Waiting for your reviews -Finger's crossed-**

 **-JT**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Seth, I want you to come back please" Scarlett pleaded as the wolf backed off, making him stop dead in his tracks. "He is confused" Edward told Scarlett, "Confused?" she questioned looking back and forth between Edward and Seth. "He is not sure whether to leave like you said or come back" Edward explained and Seth winced, "Seth, I am so sorry about last night, I reacted without even thinking, it is not your fault at all, I should have listen, should have let you speak rather than asking you to leave" Scarlett apologized looking into Seth's eyes. "Will it make you happy if he comes back?" Edward asked politely, "Of course" Scarlett breathed taking a step towards Seth.

"Seth, please come back" Scarlett pleaded in a brittle voice, Seth looked into Scarlett's eyes with an intense look, it was not intimidating, it was more like he was trying to find her soul, find an end to her seemingly never ending deep brown eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Edward dropped a pair of clothes in front of Seth and said "Let's go, he needs to phrase back" there was a wave of joy among all, who were smiling and finally saying something to one another while Scarlett and Seth shared a long intense eye contact, both feeling a magnetic pull towards each other.

Renesmee pulled Scarlett with her softly, and even as she went, Scarlett looked back and shared the eye contact with Seth who was reluctant to go and phrase back. "C'mon, it will take only a few moments for him to come to you" Renesmee said pulling Scarlett, who finally tore her gaze from Seth. "Thank you Renesmee, really" Scarlett said politely, "What for?" Renesmee asked puzzled, "For showing me from what I was trying to run away, for finding Seth, and for brining me to him" Scarlett replied looking at her feet when she stood face to face with Renesmee. Scarlett had her back to where Seth had disappeared, "It was the least I could do, after what Seth has done for us. You know he is the most selfless, kind hearted person I have ever met" Renesmee said politely. "I could not help but admit that I feel a certain pull towards him" Scarlett admitted, blushing a shade of pink. "I understand that, you will notice yourself that you would feel the need to be with him constantly, even if he leaves for a short period of time you will feel this hole in your heart" Rensemee explained, smiling as she recalled her memories.

"But we can still be just friends right? I mean, I just want to know him better first" Scarlett asked curiously, "Of course, Jacob imprinted on me when I was minutes old, we had a platonic relationship nothing romantic like I told you, it is only now that we have started dating" Renesmee answered, "All he feels right now, his only priority is to keep you happy and safe. He is not expecting anything from you, he wants to give you every happiness he can, and he is doing that because it makes him happy" Renesmee continued with a smile. "I want to keep him happy too" Scarlett told Renesmee, "then just be his friend, keep him close to yourself, it will be best for the two of you, and even if then you feel you don't want him as anything more than a friend, that's okay, he will understand and never force you for anything" Renesmee suggested. The forest grew quiet after that until Scarlett heard Seth's voice "Scarlett" he spoke softly in a low voice.

Scarlett turned around immediately, Seth stood about 10 feet away from her. He seemed tired, no – exhausted, his eyes were red and swollen from crying, it made Scarlett's heart break into a million pieces, Seth was supposed to be the happy go lucky, carefree person, what had she made of him? It was all her fault, she could not stop herself and she walked up to Seth, then her speed increased and she finally ran into Seth's arm.

She wrapped her arms around Seth, standing on her toes since he was good 8 inches taller than her, placing her head on Seth's shoulder she felt everything was going to be alright. Seth was surprised by the sudden gesture but nonetheless gave in and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up as easily as lifting a feather. It made Scarlett more comfortable in her position. Seth breathed it Scarlett's scent and it made him intoxicated, he did not want to let her go but he knew he had to. So he carefully placed her on the ground and they dropped their arms. Scarlett was crimson and it made Seth smirk. He was amazed at how his touch could make her heart flutter and make her blush. Would he ever get used to this beautiful girl standing in front of him? No he just could not, because every time he looked at her, he fell in love with her all over again. It was more like he wanted to keep her happy, to protect her from everything.

"Let's get you home" Seth said softly, trying to hold his urge back to touch Scarlett's hand, she gave a single nod whilst blushing. "Oh wait" he said and immediately walked up to Renesmee who was looking at them awestruck, "Thanks Nessie" Seth said with an ear to ear grin, "Oh c'mon, this was the least I could do" she replied with a grin on her face too. Seth and Scarlett turned around to see Jacob, Quil, Embry standing in the background, Edward, Bella and Alice were walking up to Renesmee when Seth turned to them and thanked them wholeheartedly, who were more than happy to see him back. He finally turned to his brothers when the Cullen family took off, "Thanks guys, for everything" Seth said looking apologetically at them since he knew what he has put them through, Quil was first to hug Seth followed by a group hug, "Never do that again to us" Embry remarked, Scarlett could not help but smile at those four, "You are still our lil bro" Quil added, "I am 23!" Seth complaint as usual, "You will always be our lil bro" Jake added with a smile, the four of them dropped their hands. "Now get her home" Jake told Seth looking at Scarlett, "But Leah?" Seth asked with a concerned look, "She will see you in the evening" Quil told Seth with a half-smile, Seth wanted to go after Leah but rather decided to get Scarlett home safely, Leah would understand obviously. "Let's go" Seth told Scarlett with a grin who followed Seth.

They were walking down the trail, Seth was whistling happily and the sun beamed at them. Scarlett followed Seth happily, although she was tired, she did not say word, her throat was aching since it was dry. Seth on the other hand felt himself filled with energy, Seth stopped abruptly, making Scarlett collide in his back, she took a few steps back and Seth turned around "Are you not tired?" he asked creasing his brows together, "I am a little, but how far are we?" Scarlett admitted catching her breathe. "If we walk at this pace, we would reach by nightfall" Seth told her with a nod, "Is it evening yet?" Scarlett asked, finally giving up and sitting on the forest floor. "It's about to be, hey, you have not eaten anything right?" Seth asked suddenly realizing. "I had my breakfast at 12:30" Scarlett told him, "What did you have?" Seth asked, raising one eyebrow. "Um – omelettes" Scarlett answered, Seth sighed and bent down next to her, first she thought he was going to sit next to her but he tucked his hand under her knees and other on wrapped around her waist as he picked her up effortlessly. " _Hey_!" she protested, trying to weigh herself down, but for Seth it was as if he was lifting a feather, "Do what you can, I am putting you down once we reach your home" Seth told her before running down the trail. "You will get tired" Scarlett said finally giving up, "I would not trust me" Seth replied with a grin, "How is that?" Scarlett asked looking up to Seth, "You wanted me to show my super strength right?" Seth questioned back and Scarlett nodded, "Consider this as me showing that to you" Seth replied with a grin.

"Okay, but if you get tired" Scarlett started but Seth interrupted by saying "I would not, you don't even weigh any more than a feather" "Is that so? " Scarlett said raising one of her eyebrows, "Yeah, I am strong" Seth replied with a grin, "What if I weight 100 kgs?" Scarlett asked curiously, Seth could not help but laugh "What then huh?" Scarlett asked again, "You would be still be as light as a feather, well maybe then you will be as light as a paper or a book I would say" Seth joked, Scarlett could not help but laugh and give a playful punch on Seth's arm. "The amount of food you eat makes me think you are underweight, you are so skinny" Seth remarked, "Do you want me to be chubby?" Scarlett asked as her lips curved into a smile, "Chubby or not you will always be the most beautiful girl" Seth told her looking down in her eyes, "You know, I was chubby when I was a baby" Scarlett told him after a long silence, "Can I see your baby pictures please?" Seth asked curiously, "Only if I get to see yours" Scarlett answered, "Yeah, I can show you" Seth told her. "When?" she squealed, she could not help but imagine a cute little baby boy. "Whenever you want" Seth told her, "Tomorrow" Scarlett replied without a second thought. "But I get to see your pictures today" Seth negotiated, "Fine, but if you back out of your end of deal, remember I am stronger than you think" Scarlett threatened jokingly, "Really now? What can you do?" Seth asked continuing the banter. "I know how to fire a gun" Scarlett told him proudly, "Woah really?" Seth could not believe his ears.

"Yeah, I went to shooting range with my dad, he taught me, but I have never done it without him" Scarlett answered, a smirk crossing her face. "Thankfully I am bullet proof" Seth mocked and sick nods in Scarlett's stomach started to emerge, ' _Had I made her upset?_ ' Seth thought and immediately cursed himself, "I am so sorry, I did not mean to make you upset" Seth apologized sincerely, "No, it is just that – I don't want to see you get hurt, not even imagine it" Scarlett said looking away. Seth could not help but blush a little, she cared about him! Finally after 5 minutes of walking, Scarlett got comfortable in Seth's arms and she draped her arm around Seth's neck and other rested on his chest.

"You know, I am really hungry" Seth started, trying to make small talks, "when did you eat last?" Scarlett asked, "Uh – last night" Seth admitted, Scarlett was surrounded by guilt over again, "I am sorry, it was all my mistake" She apologized in a low voice, "No it was not! It was not anyone's mistake" Seth protested, "Had I just listened to you, none of this would have happened" Scarlett said, "I really didn't break the whole – thing properly, I did not plan to tell you _that_ in the way it was spoken, but if you ask me to tell you something, or do something for you, I cannot help myself" Seth admitted shyly, "Then may I ask you to stay over for dinner" Scarlett said, "Will it make you happy? I don't want to cause any troubles to you" Seth said immediately, "Seth, I will be more than happy to have you over for dinner" Scarlett told him with a tint of pink in her cheeks and the rapid heartbeats that didn't go unnoticed by her wolf.

In twenty minutes they were standing outside Scarlett's house. Scarlett unlocked the doors and invited Seth in, who readily walked in. "Make yourself comfortable" Scarlett told Seth after putting the keys in the basket on the chest of drawers near the main door. Seth comfortably sat on the sofa and his eyes followed Scarlett who was shifting around the house, opening the curtains, switching on the ceiling fan and then TV. Finally she handed Seth the remote and said "I will be in the kitchen, you can watch whatever you want" "I want to help" Seth told her, "No, you are going to take some rest here" Scarlett replied shaking her head, Seth had no choice but to agree.

Scarlett went to the kitchen and sighed as she thought of what she could make for dinner. Finally she decided it was going to be chicken and pasta, something she had cooked many times, she did not wanted to feed Seth something that was not delicious.

After an hour when Scarlett did not hear Seth's voice she walked out of the kitchen to see what Seth was doing, since it was unusual for him to stay quiet for that long. She saw Seth was sleeping on the sofa, he was sitting upright and still sleeping! She could not help but smile at the sight, she quietly walked up to her room, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and walked down. "Seth" Scarlett said in a low voice, softly shaking him. "What?" he woke up with a startle, "Nothing, lie down on the sofa and sleep comfortably" she told him with a smile, "No, it's okay, I am up" he said rubbing his eyes, "C'mon, I can see you are sleepy, you can crash here, it's no problem" Scarlett told him, "Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile. He grinned and kicked his shoes off, Scarlett put the pillow on one end of the sofa and Seth lied down, keeping his head on the pillow and inhaling her scent, Scarlett covered Seth in the blanket and switched on the air conditioner before smiling and walking to the kitchen again.

Seth had the most amazing sleep ever! He was surrounded by her scent and it intoxicated him, calmed him and made him sleep like a baby. When he woke up, his nostrils hit the smell of delicious chicken, he threw the blanket off him and was on his feet immediately. "Good morning sleepy head" Scarlett greeted him as he walked in the kitchen. She was placing the food on the small round dining table, "Good morning, what time is it?" Seth asked rubbing his eyes, "It's 8 pm" Scarlett told him, "Woah! I slept more than I decided to" Seth mumbled, "That's okay, oh and Embry stopped by asking for you, I told him you were sleeping, I hope I did not cause any problem?" Scarlett asked turning towards Seth, "Nah, you did not" he replied, and Scarlett sighed of relief. "Are you hungry yet?" Scarlett asked with a grin, " _very_ " Seth remarked moving towards her, "Good cause the chicken is waiting for you" she said with a grin.

The whole place was covered in soft yellow light, Seth and Scarlett were sitting in front of each other. The dinner was served and they were having a good time in each other's company, it was like they had known each other for centuries, both of them were comfortable with each other. "The food is delicious" Seth remarked with a grin, "Thanks, consider this my way of apologizing" Scarlett replied, "apology accepted" Seth replied with a grin and Scarlett could not help but giggle. Seeing her happy made Seth the happiest man alive.

After the dinner, Seth helped Scarlett clean up, they both ended up having a water fight in the kitchen! After which, they had cleaned the kitchen too! Seth demanded to see Scarlett's baby pictures and she said "I searched for the album while you were asleep, and I could only find one." She handed him the album and they both settled down on the couch and saw the album together. The first picture was a family picture, taken in the hospital, where Scarlett was held by her mother and her father had hugged them both closely, they looked like proud parents. There were at least 15 pictures of Scarlett with her mother alone, Scarlett had only seen her mother in these pictures and she loved them to death. There were some pictures of her alone, some with her grandmother and some with her father, Seth's eyes sparkled the whole time, it was as if he had found a treasure.

"You were beautiful even when you were a baby" he complimented, making Scarlett blush "Thanks" she replied politely. When Scarlett had told him the story behind every picture, they put the album down and talked for a little while before Seth decided it was time for Scarlett to go to bed and for him to leave. As much as he would have liked to stay and Scarlett would have wanted him to stay, none of them expressed their desire, considering they were just friends.

On the front door, Seth turned to Scarlett and engulfed in a loving hug, her head rested on his chest and his chin rested on top of her head, they both wrapped their hands around each other. "Thanks for everything" he mumbled, their eyes were closed and they both took in each other's scent, it was heavenly for them.

How long could they hold back from each other and remain just friends?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for my first review! It means a lot to me really. Please keep giving me your opinions, I love getting a feedback. I will wait for hearing more from you all, a humble request to all silent readers, please review. -Fingers crossed- :D**

 **-JT**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mom, I am home" Seth said opening the front door of his house, it was 10 pm and his mother could not have slept this early, there was no answer, that was so unlikely of his mom, "Mom?" he called out walking in, the front door was not locked so his mother could not have left the house. He went to the kitchen first, she was not there. He was about to make his way to her bedroom when someone caught his eye in the backyard. It was his mother standing shell shocked or the better word would be surprised, he could see the side of her face, she had covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was about to cry, in front of her was Charlie Swan, he was down on one knee, holding a red velvet box up.

Seth knew this day was coming, he felt happy for his mother but then he remembered his father who had died 9 years ago, he felt like he was interrupting something very personal, so he quietly made his way to his bedroom upstairs. He closed the door behind himself softly, and went to sit down on his bed. Seth sighed and put his head in his hands and felt as if he had aged a thousand years. Finally he removed his shoes and shirt, and slid under his sheets and switched off the lights. He did not wanted to think about everything that has happened in these past 9 years, but he could not sleep either.

He knew his mother deserved the happiness she had longed for, she had sacrificed so much for her kids and the least they could do is to share her happiness. He knew Charlie would keep his mother happy but what about Leah? Will she accept it? It was not really her choice, but if she threw a fit, their mother would say no to Charlie no matter how much it would hurt her. It was his mother's second chance to be happy, and not everyone got a second chance, he will have to talk to Leah before his mother talked to her.

He will wait till the morning, he decided. Much to his relief, he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up and saw a message ' _Just checking if you reached home?_ ' it was Scarlett, he chuckled to himself. She would always ask this when he went home, as if something terrible could happen to Seth. ' _Yeah, I am sorry I forgot to message you_ ' Seth replied, he indeed had forgotten. It was very unusual, his phone vibrated after a few seconds, ' _Okay, I am off to bed, good night_ ' Scarlett replied, that was not like her, she would sleep late at night, was she okay? ' _You okay?_ ' Seth had texted back but got no reply, he started getting anxious. What if something bad had happened? Maybe he was overthinking, maybe she was just tired and she wanted to sleep? ' _I will go and check_ ' Seth thought, throwing himself out of the bed and walking downstairs after wearing just his shoes.

The scene downstairs had changed, Sue and Charlie were cuddled close to each other in front of the TV. When they saw Seth coming downstairs, Sue got up and Charlie followed her actions. "I did not knew you were home" Sue said with a smile, "Yes, I came back just minutes ago, I have to go though, I will be back in an hour or so" Seth told his mom with a smile making his way out of the house but stopping right in front of the front door, he thought of not saying anything about what he saw and rushed out.

He finally got out of his shorts and shoes and hid them in the hollow of the tree, near his house. He quickly phrased into his wolf self and launched himself towards Scarlett's home. " _What are you doing phrasing this time?_ " Quil thought, " _I was just going to check on Scarlett_ " Seth told him, " _Everything okay?_ " Jacob asked, the Cullen's have shifted to Seattle 5 years ago, they tried to stay close for Jacob and Renesmee's sake, that was why Jacob would not patrol with them much, " _Yeah, nothing to worry about_ " Seth thought, he tried to keep Charlie and Sue out of his head but his behaviour was changed and Jacob and Quil had taken a note of that but never questioned him.

Finally Seth reached the border of Scarlett's property and tried to look into her room while still hidden in the shadow of the forest, he saw Scarlett sleeping peacefully in her bed and somehow managed to smile, even though he was still feeling sick. He mentally cursed himself for now bringing his clothes with him, for he would have been able to get closer look of Scarlett if he was in his human form. Accepting that he could not do anything at the moment, Seth decided to go back home and get some sleep, although he knew he would not be able to get any sleep. Seth kept getting this uneasy feeling, and he finally slept at 3 am.

Scarlett woke up in the morning at 9 am with a throbbing headache, and definitely a fever. She groaned and roll over to the other side of the bed, she decided to get up and take some medicine and get back to the bed. As soon as she stood up from her bed, she felt her head spinning, "Woah" escaped her lips. Taking the support of whatever furniture was near her, she kept making her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It took her five minutes to reach there, she finally took a glass and filled water in it. As she was making her way to her bedroom, she felt heat raising up to her face and suddenly everything started turning black, she felt the glass slip from her fingertips and heard it break into pieces on the floor but it sounded like the glass broke miles away, finally she was submerged by darkness and she felt nothing.

Seth woke up at 9:30 am and it was enough sleep for him, his body was ready for the day but his mind was not, it kept drifting to darkness, as if something bad had happened. He felt edgy the whole time he took a shower and got ready, maybe it was because he had not talked to Scarlett, she had not replied to his text. He had to go see her, only seeing her okay will make him feel better. Seth made his way downstairs after freshening up, his mother was placing the breakfast on the dining table. "Good morning" Sue said smiling, "Good morning" Seth replied in a gloomy tone, although he did not knew what was good in the morning. "Are you okay?" Sue asked suddenly concerned for her son, Seth just shrugged. "You know if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me, you know that right?" Sue asked, placing her hand on Seth's shoulder. "I know mom, I keep feeling uneasy" Seth confessed looking at the plate placed in front of him. "Is it something to do with Scarlett?" Sue asked sitting adjacent to Seth, "Maybe, I don't know what is wrong" Seth answered, "Do you want to go see her?" she asked, and Seth nodded like a school boy. "Can it wait till breakfast?" Sue asked with a frown, "I am afraid not" Seth mumbled sadly, he did not like seeing his mom sad.

"Okay I will have my breakfast first" he said after a sigh, and forced a smile. "No, go see your girl first" Sue replied with a genuine smile, "I love you mom" Seth said getting up and giving a brief hug to his mother before running out with his car keys. He heard his mother say "I love you too" with a chuckle before he ran out. He got in his car and quickly drove off to Scarlett's house, all the while he was anxious and jumpy. When he was half way to her house, Seth pulled out his phone and saw it was switched off! He felt as if she was trying him towards herself, as if Scarlett needed Seth. He hit the eighties and drove without slowing down this time.

Finally he reached Scarlett's home and stopped his car. Seth got out of his car and jogged to Scarlett's front door, he rang the bell – no reply, ' _Maybe she is sleeping_ ' Seth thought, and shifted uncomfortably, ' _She never sleeps this late_ ' he thought and rang the doorbell again. Seth decided to go check if the he could get a glimpse of her sleeping that would calm his nerves. As he was going around the house, a small groan that came from the kitchen made him stop. He looked inside the house from the kitchen window and saw her, lying on the floor surrounded by glass pieces. At that moment he realized that it was not because of Sue and Charlie that he was getting this uneasy feeling, it was because of Scarlett that made him feel uneasy, it was because Scarlett was not safe that made him feel uneasy.

Seth's hands started trembling and he could not calm himself no matter how hard he tried. He ran around the house and tried to find an open window or something, but he could not. Finally, he saw Scarlett's room's window was open, he took two steps back and made a jump for the tree's branch that was near the window. Now, if a normal person would try to make a jump from this branch to the window, he would definitely fall and break his bones, but Seth landed perfectly inside Scarlett's room. He did not even stop to look around, he ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Seeing Scarlett like that made Seth stop dead in his track, she was lying on the shattered glass. As soon as Seth recovered from his frozen state, he ran to Scarlett and sat down next to her, slowly and carefully, Seth pulled Scarlett onto his lap, he pushed the locks of hair out of her face and examined the beautiful girl lying in his arms, she had a long cut on her cheekbones, and it was not deep. On her right wrist was another long cut which was deep. Seth winced at her state and sighed. He lifted Scarlett in his arms effortlessly, and carried her to the couch and made her lay down there. He did not knew how long it had been that she was unconscious, so he decided to call his mother. His hands were trembling all the while, "get a grip" he said under his breathe.

Seth heard another groan escaping for Scarlett's lips and he turned his attention to her. "I am here" he told her as he held Scarlett's hand, which in turn made his hands stop shaking. "Seth" she mumbled, it was almost inaudible. She was pale and looked weak, "I will get help" Seth replied, softly kissing her knuckles. "W – Water" was all that escaped from her lips, "Okay, wait I will get you some water" Seth replied frantically. Seth rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass of water and bought it to Scarlett, he was not sure if he should let her drink or eat anything in his state, but he could not deny her one thing she needed the most. He made her sit up, her whole body weight against his and brought the glass close to her lips, she drank the water slowly. "I am going to call my mom for some help" Seth told Scarlett, who still leant against his body.

After getting off the phone with his mother, Seth asked Scarlett where the first aid kit was, she was barely able to tell him. Seth was able to treat her wounds before his mother got there, she asked him to take her to the hospital, and on the way Sue kept Scarlett stable. Seth was edgy the whole time, and extremely sad. Once they reached outside the hospital, Seth did not even wait for the help to come, he carried Scarlett inside in his arms. When the doctor had taken Scarlett inside and was treating her, Sue's phone rang. Seth with his supernatural hearing heard that it was Alice Cullen, she had asked for Seth, as soon as Seth got on the call Alice shouted "Why is your phone switched off? I have been trying to contact you since early morning!" "I don't know battery dead" Seth replied in a dead voice, he heard her sigh and then she said "I am so sorry Seth, I should have called Sue before, I saw Scarlett fall unconscious, I tried to contact you, even Jacob and Leah could not reach to you, then I could not see her future any more so I am guessing you got to her" "Yeah, we are in the hospital" Seth replied in the same tone, "If it makes you feel any better, I have seen her get better and happy in matter of few days" Alice chimed, "Thank you Alice" Seth replied, it was not Alice's fault at all. It was no one's fault, all Seth wanted for now was for Scarlett to get better.

Finally after 20 minutes and 45 seconds, the doctor stepped out and told Seth and Sue that Scarlett gained her consciousness and had high fever, they could of course take her home with the consent of a guardian or parent, Sue asked Seth to call Scarlett's father and Aunt and let them know what had happened. Seth asked Scarlett for their numbers, she was still weak and let Seth talk to her father.

The phone rang and finally a deep voice answered "Hello?" "Is that Mr. Adams?" Seth asked fiddling with his fingers, "Yes, who is this?" Mr. Adams replied, "This is Seth Clearwater, your daughter's friend" Seth replied, his heart was pounding the whole time, "How can I help you Seth?" Mr. Adams asked after a pause, "Sir, I – I found your daughter unconscious today – I have bought her to the hospital and she is fine now, they needed a guardian or parent's permission to get her home, I decided to inform you before informing her aunt" Seth replied slowly, ' _was that okay? Did it make me sound like a stalker?_ ' Seth thought to himself, "Unconscious? Is she okay?" Mr. Adams asked in a panic stricken voice. "She has high fever, but the doctor says she is going to be fine, there is nothing to worry about, and my mother is here too" Seth replied suddenly, ' _what?!_ ' Seth thought, mentally face palming himself, that did not even sound convincing to him, "Well, Thank you Seth and tell my thanks to your mother too, I will call my sister and let her come pick Scarlett, I am really grateful" Mr. Adams replied with a sigh.

Seth entered the room where Scarlett was lying on the bed and talking to Sue, "I called your dad, he will call your Aunt who will come pick you up" Seth replied without looking at Scarlett, "Thank you" she replied in a hoarse voice, "Oh, and here are your keys" Seth said handing Scarlett her home's keys. Sensing the tension in the room Sue decided to leave the two to talk, "I will head home now" she said giving a small smile to Scarlett and then Seth. "Mom, the keys" Seth called out to his mom and gave her the car keys, she gave him another smile and left.

Seth finally turned to Scarlett, she noticed that he looked like a mess. "Are you okay?" she asked, "I think I should be the one asking this question" Seth replied with a chuckle, "I am fine all thanks to you and your mom" Scarlett replied with a weak smile, "Why did you do that?" Seth asked suddenly, "Did what?" Scarlett was confused, "If you were ill you should have let someone know" Seth told her without looking at her, "Can you come here?" Scarlett asked, longing for Seth's touch. He walked to her like a zombie and stood near her, looking at his feet. She lifted her uninjured hand and held Seth's hand, sparks flew at the contact and Seth's eyes shot up instantly, and Scarlett's heart skipped a beat. "All I could think of was if something happened to you" Seth admitted in a brittle, "you know one thing I have learnt about you – us, is that – you will never let any harm come to me" Scarlett replied with a hint of blush in her cheeks. "I don't have control over everything" Seth said helplessly.

"Okay, I promise to call you every time I feel sick" Scarlett promised only for Seth's sake, "and I promise to take care of you and not let any harm come to you" Seth promised before leaning in and kissing Scarlett on her forehead. She could not help but feel the heat raise up to her cheeks and her heart sped up instantly. "I can hear your heart speed up every time I am near you" Seth whispered in Scarlett's ear, "You can?" Scarlett asked in a barely audible voice, her mouth went dry, he knew what effect he had on her. " _Every time_ " Seth replied with a smirk before straightening up, Scarlett was crimson.

"I bet I have the same effect on you" Scarlett said raising one of her eyebrow and as much as Seth's lips wanted to lie, his heart betrayed him. Seth and Scarlett had the same love in their eyes for each other but none of them spoke of it. Slowly, Scarlett let go of Seth's hand and both of them longed for each other's touch but the door opened abruptly "Scarlett, hun, are you okay?" a melodic voice filled the room, Seth turned to look at the invader. She was a short lady, with blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and round face, her lips were small and she was slender. "Aunt Evelyn, I am fine" Scarlett replied shaking her head, Seth immediately stepped aside to let the lady see her niece, "Does not look like it" Evelyn said with a frown, her attention was caught by the stranger who stood near them looking at her niece.

"Aunt this is Seth" Scarlett answered her aunt's obvious question that she had not spoken, "Is he your boyfriend?" Evelyn asked with a smirk, ' _Way to embarrass me Aunt_ ' Scarlett thought, but oh how she wished it to be true. As soon as she realized that Seth could hear her heart pick up pace, her heart started betraying her, to which Seth smirked. "No, he is a friend" Scarlett replied, "Well, Hello Seth" Evelyn greeted Seth with a smile, "Hello Ma'am" he replied with a grin, "Oh, please call me Evelyn" Evelyn replied with a chuckle. "Aunt, I want to go home" Scarlett told her aunt, "Dear, you are coming to my place till you get better, daddy has said that" Evelyn told Scarlett, as much as Seth wanted the best for Scarlett, the new information made his heart drop to his stomach, "But I am fine" Scarlett protested with a frown, "No, if you were fine, you would not be in a hospital, you know I had a heart attack!" Evelyn told her frantically, "C'mon, I am 16 almost 17!" Scarlett protested, "You will always be my baby girl" Evelyn cooed to her niece, "This is unfair" Scarlett replied with a frown, "You have to go with your Aunt, she will make you healthy in no time and then you can come back to La Push" Seth injected, "See, he is a sensible guy" Evelyn replied with a smile, "I will deal with you later" Scarlett told Seth as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I will get the paperwork done, then we will go home" Evelyn told Scarlett before disappearing from the room.

"I don't want to go to Forks!" Scarlett cried, "Why?" Seth asked with a sigh, "There are many reasons" Scarlett mumbled looking away from Seth and Seth felt as if he was punched in the stomach. "Tell me, I am sure I can keep up" Seth replied kindly, "For one, my cousins are annoying, those two devils will not leave me alone for a minute" Scarlett started her ranting, "Maybe you should be around people, you stay alone all the time" Seth reasoned, he always worried about this, she stayed alone! "I really don't mind staying alone" Scarlett replied in a mumble, there was no way Seth was winning this one, "Okay, what is the other reason?" Seth asked hopefully, "I love La Push" Scarlett stated, he cannot win this one either. "Well, as soon as you get healthy, I will come and pick you up" Seth replied, "Really?" Scarlett squealed and Seth could not help but laugh, "If you keep acting like that I will have to kidnap you and take you home" Seth mocked, maybe that was what Scarlett wanted.

They were sharing another one of their intimate gaze before they even realized, just when the door opened. "Okay, we are ready to go, I called for a wheelchair, would you like to sit up till it arrives?" Evelyn said entering the room and Seth and Scarlett tore their eyes off each other, Scarlett gave her Aunt a nod and Evelyn helped Scarlett sit up straight. "I can help you take her to your car" Seth offered, "Can you? I mean I don't want to sound rude or anything it's just that my eight years old boys are home alone for the first time" Evelyn told Seth, "Yeah I can help" Seth replied with a smile, before even asking Scarlett, he lifted her off the bed bridal style effortlessly, Evelyn could not help the smile that formed on her lips. She guided them to her car and the whole while Scarlett kept protesting and asked Seth to put her down. He slowly placed her in the passenger's seat and buckled her belt while her Aunt got in the driver's seat.

Seth closed her door and waved to them goodbye, while Scarlett was on the verge of killing him with her eyes, Evelyn happily waved goodbye to Seth. As soon as Scarlett left, Seth felt as if she was taking a part of him with her – well she was taking his heart and he suddenly felt incomplete and longed for her presence.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **C'mon guys, why aren't you leaving any reviews? I need to know your opinions, ideas and thoughts. It is really demoralizing, if I don't get even a one liner review. A humble request to all the silent readers to please leave a review, I swear it will only take a minute or less. Waiting in anticipation -Fingers crossed- :D**

 **-JT**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Evelyn pulled into the driveway her twins came running out of the house, giggling. "Scarlett!" Ethan squealed, he opened her door and tried pulling her out of the car. "Boys get your sister inside, I am bringing her stuff in" Evelyn said getting out of the car, both Ethan and Eliot held Scarlett's hand and tried pulling her again, Scarlett chuckled and gave in. "You two have gotten so strong" Scarlett remarked as they supported her to get to the house. "Really?" they squealed and made Scarlett settle down on the couch, she gave them an approving nod. "You never come to stay anymore" Eliot said with a frown and settled on her right side, "I am here" she told her as she ruffled his hair, "How long are you here? Will we get a chance to go to beach with you again?" Ethan asked happily, and sat on her left.

Evelyn entered the room and shut the front door behind her, "Don't exhaust your sister, she is not well, she needs rest" Evelyn scolded her sons, "Sorry Mom" the twins sang in unison. "Honey, would you like to go to your room?" Evelyn asked Scarlett, she had always thought of Scarlett as the daughter she never had. "In a minute" Scarlett told her, "Okay I will put your bag in your room" Evelyn said with a smile and disappeared upstairs, Scarlett and Evelyn had stopped at Scarlett's house to pick up the stuff she needed. Scarlett saw Seth's car parked in her driveway and wondered how was he going to get here? It also made her empty and sad.

"Scarlett, please take us to the beach" Ethan pleaded, "I have a fever today, as soon as I get better, I will take you to the beach, promise" Scarlett said, the twins squealed. Ethan and Eliot both had their father's brown hair and brown eyes, while they acquired their mother's face structure and nose, they had both their father and mother in them equally. Ethan was more outspoken and adventurous while Eliot was more reserved and creative. Scarlett finally decided to get some sleep in her room, so with Eliot and Ethan's help she went to her room. The two of them sat next to her and kept changing the wet cloth on her forehead.

* * *

Seth walked to Scarlett's place from the hospital to get his car, since his mother had taken her car back home. The twenty minutes of walking was stretched to forty minutes of walking because Seth felt as if his legs were made of heavy iron, his heart bleed at the thought that he did not fulfil his imprintee's wish, she did not wanted to go to Forks and he sent her there, but it was only for her own good!

Seth decided to go to his bedroom and sleep or try to sleep when he got inside his house but he heard Leah and Sue talking excitedly about something in the kitchen, so he decided to stop and ask them. He peeked in the kitchen and saw the two of them smiling, while bought a smile on Seth's face too, "What are you two talking about?" he questioned walking to them. "Leah has a great news" Sue told her son proudly, "What is it?" Seth asked curiously, "I have been accepted to Seattle community College!" Leah exclaimed, Seth knew Leah wanted to go to college but he never knew she was filling out forms. "Wow, that's really a great news!" Seth could not help but speak proudly for her sister, finally her dreams were going to come true. "Wait – does that mean you are going to quit phrasing?" Seth asked, "Yes, I am sorry but this is my dream" Leah said desperately, "I know, I know, it's just too much to take in, does Jake know?" Seth asked, "He knows that I am going to leave the pack, but you two are the first to know about the college" Leah replied, Sam and Paul had left the pack about 3 years back when they got married, Jacob had been reluctant to be a pack member of such a huge pack but he took the responsibility, but even then he had never asked anyone to do something that was not their will.

"Listen kids, I have to tell you something too" Sue said, ' _Oh no! I forgot_ ' Seth thought, Sue was going to tell them about the engagement and he forgot to talk to Leah. "What is it?" Leah asked happily, "Let Charlie come, then I will talk" Sue told them. They waited for Charlie who showed up after half an hour, he looked as excited as Sue, Leah seemed happy too, so maybe this would not be as bad. The four of them were settled in the living room when Sue and Charlie finally spoke, "If you say no, then I will just say no" Sue started and it confused Leah, "About what?" she asked, "I asked your mother to marry me, but she has left the answer you two, I would like to marry your mother and keep her happy, would you accept me as your mother's husband?" Charlie asked, Leah and Seth looked at each other. Leah did not look upset, or hurt, she looked – happy. "Yes of course!" Leah exclaimed happily, the eyes turned to Seth who said with a grin "Is that even a question? Of course"

Charlie pulled out the red box from his pocket and went down on one knee again in front of Sue and proposed her again "Will you give me the honour of calling you my wife?" he asked, Sue was in tears again as she nodded a yes, Charlie slid the ring on Sue's ring finger and then gave her a peck on the lips before turning to Leah and Seth who were clapping and giggling, "Thank you" he told the two. Seth went on to give a brief hug to Charlie and Leah congratulated the couple and admired her mother's ring.

* * *

"Why don't you just go see her?" Quil asked, Scarlett had been at her Aunt's house for a week now. Seth and Scarlett would chat daily and Seth would go to her Aunt's house and watch her in his wolf form but he longed for her touch. Quil and Seth were getting home from patrolling, "I cannot just drop by" Seth protested, "I drop by Claire's house every day, her parents thought it was weird at first because of the age gap but Emily handled that, Scarlett's aunt knows you, there is not much age gap – at least physically and I bet her aunt likes you" Quil stated, "Can I go now?" Seth asked excitedly, "It's 5 am dude, get some sleep and go to her house at 11 or so" Quil replied in a matter of fact voice. Seth agreed but he was just too happy, he was going to see Scarlett after a whole week!

* * *

Seth had asked Scarlett's address on the first day she had left and told her that he would visit her in his wolf form that is why he wanted to know where she lived, she had given him her address willingly. So here Seth was sitting outside her Aunt's house, running his hand through his hair and checking his appearance in the rear view mirror. Finally he got out of the car and walked to the house and rang the doorbell and waited. The door was opened by Evelyn, who smiled once she recognized Seth, "Hey, are you here to see Scarlett?" she asked with a smile, "Hello and Yes" Seth replied calmly, "Come in, she is in the backyard" Evelyn told Seth and made way for him to come in, the door shut behind them with a low thud.

Evelyn led Seth to the backyard, there she was sitting on the poach steps, laughing at her cousins who were entertaining her, "I will prepare something to eat, please make yourself at home" Evelyn told Seth in a low voice and walked to the kitchen before Seth could protest. He walked behind Scarlett and covered her eyes with one hand and with the other he gestured the twins to stay quiet by putting on finger on his lips, the two of them being mischievous, giggled to their heart's content. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat and she finally put a hand on Seth's hand and said "I know it is you Seth" Seth reluctantly pulled his hand back and sat next to her, "Hey beautiful" he said with a grin, Scarlett grinned back and replied "Hey" "How are you?" Seth asked, "Much better" Scarlett replied.

"Scarlett, who is he?" Eliot asked running to Scarlett and resting his head on her lap and looking at Scarlett, "I bet he is her boyfriend" Ethan remarked, before Scarlett could protest Eliot joined in "Oh, I like him" "What is your name Scarlett's boyfriend?" Ethan asked and the twins chuckled, "I am Seth" Seth introduced himself in an amused tone, "I am Eliot" Eliot replied straightening himself, "I am Ethan" Ethan joined in, "You guys, he is my friend" Scarlett corrected her cousins. "Seth, are you in Scarlett's school?" Eliot asked moving towards Seth, "No, I have done my schooling" Seth replied, "Do you live in La Push too?" Ethan asked and Seth nodded, "Seth will you play with us?" Ethan pleaded, Seth looked over to Scarlett who was laughing. "Sure" Seth replied with a smile, "What will you play with us?" Ethan asked, "He is a big guy, he play the games that big guys play" Eliot said dramatically, "Like the x box and stuff?" Ethan asked, "Duh!" Eliot said, "I can play something else too, like hide and seek, football?" Seth told them, "Do you know how to swim?" Ethan asked with sparkle in his eyes, "Yes, I do" Seth replied, "He cannot swim in your kindle pool!" Scarlett told her cousins between her laughter.

"You are being mean Scarlett" Ethan replied with a frown, "Do you think he can fit in your pool?" Scarlett asked her cousins, Ethan and Eliot looked at each other before shaking their heads, "You guys should play hide and seek" Scarlett suggested them, and finally she had stopped laughing. Evelyn entered the backyard with a tray, "You all need to eat something first" Evelyn told them and placed the tray between Seth and Scarlett, "Honey, I am making you some tea" Evelyn told Scarlett before patting her head softly and disappearing in the kitchen again. The tray had three glasses of orange juice, muffins and sandwiches. Ethan and Eliot sat on the 2 porch steps below Seth and Scarlett and picked up their juice glasses.

After the meal, Seth played hide and seek with the twins for an hour, Scarlett watched the three of them and kept laughing, Seth did not had to seek even once and the twins were happy to seek every time. Whoever had to hide with Seth was more than happy, they had found a new friend in Seth. After the game, the twins sat down near Scarlett exhausted and Seth sat on Scarlett's other side, admiring her beauty. "Seth, will you come every day till Scarlett is here?" Eliot asked happily, "Seth will you take us to the beach tomorrow? Scarlett promised she would but will you come too?" Ethan asked happily, "Sure guys" he answered both of them, he loved the two, they were giving him more time with Scarlett! "You really don't have to" Scarlett told Seth, "But I want to" Seth replied with a frown, "Fine then, we four are going to the beach tomorrow" Scarlett announced, the twins had started to squeal happily "but we have to ask your mom first" Scarlett completed.

"Mom!" the twins called running inside, leaving Seth and Scarlett alone, "I did not knew you were going to stop by" Scarlett said turning to Seth, "I thought of giving you a surprise, did you not like it?" Seth asked, "I loved it" Scarlett confess with a smile. "When are you coming back? I miss seeing you" Seth questioned with a frown, "In 3 days, I miss you too" Scarlett replied with a similar frown. Evelyn entered the backyard with her twins pleading, "Seth, you have agreed to accompany my three kids to the beach?" Evelyn asked, "If it is not a problem" Seth replied with a nod and got up, "Well, I don't see any reason not to let you accompany them, besides it will be good for an elder to accompany Scarlett, she is ill and these little devils will not be easily handled" Evelyn replied first looking at Seth then Scarlett and finally at the twins. "I will be here at whatever time you call me" Seth said with a grin, "9:30 am" the twins said in unison, "9:30 it is then" Seth replied with a grin.

After another 10 minutes of talking with Evelyn, Seth decided it was time to leave. As much as he wanted to stay, he did not want Evelyn to start disliking the uninvited guest. Scarlett decided to walk Seth to the door, "You are invited here anytime, my niece looks much better now that you have visited" Evelyn said with a smirk, it was actually true, Scarlett looked and felt much better now. "I will be here tomorrow at 9:30 am" Seth told Scarlett in a mumble, "I will be ready" she replied in the same tone. Scarlett closed the front door behind her, and stood on the poach steps with Seth, he knew Evelyn was just behind the front door but gave in and hugged Scarlett.

Once again her head rested on Seth's muscular chest and his chin rested on Scarlett's head, he had held her so tightly against himself that their whole body was against each other's. "I will miss you" Seth said in a low tone, "I will miss you too" Scarlett replied with a sigh. They both reluctantly dropped their hands and Seth walked to his car and drove off to La Push and waited for tomorrow anxiously, when he would see her again for the whole day!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I have an update for you ^_^ Thanks Gia for your review, it meant a lot to me. Again I request all the silent reader to review my story it would mean a lot to me guy and it will only take a minute, or less, I swear. Waiting in anticipation -Fingers Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was finally about to be 9:30 am and Seth was about to reach at Scarlett's place. He saw the twins standing in the driveway when it was 9:28 am, Seth smiled at this. It was not until he was in front of the house that he saw Scarlett talking to some other guy. He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones, his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Scarlett, he was a bit tanned and tall but shorter than Seth, and he was not muscular but toned and he had brown spiky hair, overall he was handsome. Seth felt a pang of jealousy but tried to avoid it, their relationship was supposed to be platonic and nothing else. He parked in the driveway and got out of the car, "Seth" the twins ran over to him happily, and he bent down to their eye level and said "Hey guys" with a grin.

"Are we going to go now?" Ethan asked happily, "Let's first tell your mom okay?" Seth asked and then got up, the two of them followed Seth like puppies. "Hey Scarlett" Seth greeted Scarlett who had not even noticed that Seth had arrived, "Hey Seth" she greeted back happily. "We will let Evelyn know that we are leaving" Seth said feeling awkward standing between Scarlett and the other guy, Scarlett gave him a nod. Seth, Eliot and Ethan went inside to let Evelyn know they were about to leave. "Seth, Hey, you are right on time" Evelyn said happily, "Hello" Seth greeted her, "Mom can we go now?" Eliot said happily, "You two will be behave yourself and not give Seth a hard time, whatever he says you have to follow" Evelyn instructed her kids and they nodded frantically, "If they give you hard time bring them back immediately" Evelyn told Seth, "I bet they will enjoy" Seth said. "Are you sure you will be okay by yourself? I don't want to cause any troubles" Evelyn enquires, "We will be fine, besides our friends are also coming to the beach, everyone will help" Seth admitted.

"Go grab your bags boys" Evelyn told her kids as they ran off to the living room, "I am glad that Scarlett has a friend like you, she needs people around her" Evelyn said after she was sure no one was listening. "I feel the same way, she stays alone all the time" Seth confessed, "I hope it will change now since you are here" Evelyn hoped and Seth gave her an assuring nod. After a pause Seth could not help but ask "Who is the guy Scarlett is talking to in the front yard?" "Oh that is Nathan, he is um – he likes Scarlett, they have a history" Evelyn admitted, what Seth had gathered about Evelyn was that she never lied, she was into the idea of love and she was naïve. "Oh" was all Seth could say, he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, he and Scarlett had known each other for just a little more than a month, and Scarlett and Nathan had a history.

"Seth we are ready" Ethan said from the living room, "I guess we should get going" Seth told Evelyn who nodded, the boys were carrying two bags, and Seth took those bags with him. Scarlett was still talking happily to Nathan and Seth had to interfere, "Scarlett we are ready to go" he felt good while interfering since Nathan was standing too close to Scarlett. "I will see you later?" Nathan asked Scarlett with a smile, his voice was deep and clear. "Sure" she said and he gave her a small peck on her cheeks, Scarlett turned crimson and Seth could hear her heart skip a beat, ' _I am supposed to make her feel that way_ ' Seth though with an irritated look on his face.

Seth buckled the twins in the back seat with trembling hands and went to put the bags in the car's trunk, finally Scarlett walked to them and Seth opened the door for her and she got in the passenger's seat, Seth closed the door a little louder than he intended to. Finally they drove off to the beach and Seth gave Nathan a death glare as they passed by him.

"Seth, what are we going to do at the beach?" Eliot asked politely, breaking Seth out of his trance. "We are going to do whatever you guys like, there is this girl of your age coming there too" Seth told them, "Is she pretty?" Ethan asked, Seth could not help but laugh "She is older than you" he told them, "Then how is she our age?" Ethan asked, "Well she is 12, but she loves to play with kids your age" Seth told Ethan. "What is her name?" Eliot asked, "Her name is Claire, and there is this guy Quil, he is older but he would love to play with you too" Seth answered with a smile, "Are you going to play with us?" Eliot asked, "If you want" Seth replied with a shrug. "Scarlett will you play with us?" Ethan asked happily, "She can't get in the water" Seth replied before Scarlett could speak, "Yeah, so if you want me to play we have to stay out of the water" Scarlett joined in. The twins babbled about what all they were going to play the whole trip. Seth and Scarlett on the other hand barely talked, which was unusual.

When they reached, Seth saw the whole group there except Leah who was busy packing her remaining things at her home. Seth parked his car next to other vehicles and got out of the car, Scarlett got out of the car herself and the two of them unbuckled the twins who jumped out of the car excitedly. Seth went to get the bags from the trunk of the car while Scarlett and the twins waited for him. The four of them made their way to the group together and everyone greeted them happily. "This is Ethan and this is Eliot, they are Scarlett's cousins" Seth introduced the hyperactive twins to the group, the imprintees grew found of them immediately and began entertaining them including Scarlett. Seth sat a little away from the group and Jacob noticed that, "You okay?" he asked sitting next to Seth, "Yeah" was all Seth could reply.

"You can tell me, or I will find out tonight" Jacob told Seth with a raised eyebrow. "There is this guy Nathan" Seth started and continued what he saw and ranted his feeling out to Jacob, even Embry joined them. "Isn't that the point of imprinting, to stay together? What is the point of imprinting if we can't be together with our imprintee?" Seth asked tossing a small pebble in the water. "Look at Quil, he is not Claire's lover, she even has this huge crush on some guy of her school, Quil is Claire's best friend, it does not mean that Claire will end up with that guy although she has a choice" Jacob started, "Even Jake was not Nessie's boyfriend till last year, they were also just friends" Embry injected, "You just got to wait for the right time, Scarlett is just sixteen and there are chances she will choose you in the end but she needs to figure this out herself, would you not want her to fall for you because of who you are rather than because you have imprinted on her?" Jacob explained, "I get it, but from what I have gathered, this guy has broken her heart once, I don't want that to happen again" Seth replied by tossing another pebble, "You cannot protect her from everything, although you can be the one to mend her" Embry said with a shrug. "Stop being _all doom and gloom_ now, it does not suit you" Jacob remarked throwing a light punch on his shoulder, making Seth's grin to reappear.

"Let's do something adventurous, we have not done in a while" Seth said with a grin before jumping up and standing on his feet, "Like what?" Embry asked, Seth looked over to the cliff and looked back to his friends who were grinning just like him, "Cliff diving" Embry confirmed as both he and Jacob got up, "Hey Quil, you want to join us?" Jacob asked not loudly but Quil heard it, in a minute he got up and jogged over to Jacob, everyone's eyes followed the group of boys who were happy about something that only Renesmee caught with her supernatural hearing and she tried to hold back her chuckle.

"Yeah that will be fun" Quil joined in with a grin, Jacob and Quil walked over to their imprintees and told them that they would be back, while Renesmee gave Jacob a peck on his lips and said "Have fun" Claire told Quil "Take care" with a smile, Scarlett was confused, even though she tried asking to Renesmee where they were going, Renesmee told her to see for herself in a few minutes. Scarlett felt a bit sad as Seth never walked up to her like Jacob and Quil but tried to comfort herself by saying that it was because they were just friends. She saw the boys pull their shirts off and wondered if they were going for a swim but rather they ran off to the forest.

Seth was behind Jacob while they ran to the highest cliff for cliff diving. They had not done this for a long time and it was going to be so much fun, he had heard Scarlett's heart skip a beat when he took off his shirt and it made him smirk. Once they were on top of the highest cliff he looked over to Scarlett by the corner of his eyes, she was standing in her place looking over at him and she looked scared, Renesmee gave Jacob a flying kiss who ' _caught it and kept it in his heart_ ', everyone chuckled at their Alpha. "Okay who is up first?" Jacob asked ignoring the others, "Me" Seth said excitedly, "By all means" Jacob said as everyone stepped five steps back, Seth took two steps back and felt the adrenalin rush in his body, he stole one last glance at Scarlett who looked at him with shocked expressions and she had now moved forward. He launched himself and finally jumped off the cliff.

"Oh my god, Seth!" Scarlett breathed, horror washed off her features and her heart dropped to her stomach. She felt weak in her knees and eyes filled with tears, Seth disappeared in the water and a strong wave washed off the surface he had landed into, she whole body was trembling, ' _why wasn't anyone helping Seth?!_ ' she thought, "Hey Scarlett, relax" Renesmee said putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder, ' _How could I relax?_ ' she thought, finally Seth re appeared on the surface, the boys on the cliff hooted and clapped loudly and Seth beamed up to them. Scarlett let go of the breathe she was holding, and a wave of calm hit her, Seth was okay.

Seth quickly swam to the shore and was grinning the whole time, Scarlett marched up to him and Seth was still grinning, like what he had done was something to be proud of! "What the hell were you doing?!" Scarlett shouted, Seth was caught off guard, "What?" he asked a bit confused, "You jumped off a goddamn cliff!" she shouted again, "Yes I know" Seth replied proudly, "I don't understand you" Scarlett shook her head and turned around, as she was about to walk away from Seth, he held her by her wrist and it made Scarlett's heart pick up pace abruptly. He twirled her around to face him, "Are you mad at me?" he asked, "I was scared to death" Scarlett shouted again, "There is nothing to be scared about, look" Seth made her look at Embry who hit the water with a loud splash and Jacob and Quil cheered for him, "See, it is for recreational purpose, it doesn't hurt or kill anyone, we were just cliff diving" Seth explained, "Fine" she said turning around again but Seth did not let her walk away. He twirled her around to face him again, "If you don't like it, I would not do it again" Seth promised.

Scarlett could not help but walk into Seth's arms, he was still dripping wet, and half naked but Scarlett still walked into his arms and hugged him. Renesmee heard both of their hearts beat faster and decided it was time to walk away, "It's not that, you caught me off guard, I did not knew what you were doing, I was scared for you" Scarlett admitted, Seth buried his face in her neck and replied "I am sorry for scaring you" "I am sorry for overreacting" Scarlett apologized too, they both took two steps back from each other, "You thought I was on a suicide mission?" Seth mocked, "Well, I don't know how your brain works" Scarlett gave a mocking reply too, "If you were not ill, I would have got you in that water by now" Seth warned Scarlett with a crooked smile, it made Scarlett blush a little. "Really?" Scarlett asked with a crooked smile too, Seth gave her a nod and she could not help but laugh.

The rest of the day was spend talking, and finally Seth and Scarlett fell in their normal talking relationship. At five pm, everyone decided it was time to get back home. Ethan and Eliot had enjoyed more than ever and they were just as tired, Seth readily agreed to carry both the sleeping twins to the car. Scarlett carried the bags and put them in the trunk, while Seth buckled the sleeping twins in their seats. He then opened the car door for Scarlett and she settled in the passenger's seat, after which Seth closed the car door and got in the driver's seat.

She was also tired, and quickly fell asleep, Seth smiled at her and remembered how she had reacted to Seth cliff diving. She was scared for him, she cared for him! What more could Seth ask for? It was like he had won a lottery. He drove to Evelyn's house, thinking about Scarlett which was more than enough to keep himself entertained. When they reached outside Evelyn's house, Seth unbuckled the twins without waking them up and walked to the front door. Seth rang the doorbell and Evelyn opened the door, "Oh! They are asleep" Evelyn remarked with a smile, "Yes, they were tired, I decided not to wake them up" Seth told her, "Thank you so much, where is Scarlett?" Evelyn asked taking both the twins from Seth's arms, "She is also asleep in the car, I will go wake her up" Seth said and Evelyn gave him a nod, she left the front door open and carried her boys inside. Seth jogged to his car and got in his seat to wake Scarlett up. "Hey" he said softly and shook her lightly, Scarlett's eyes fluttered open slowly, "Are we home?" she asked, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Yeah" Seth replied as Scarlett unbuckled herself. "Thank you for today" she said, now completely up. She gave Seth a meaningful and long hug, Seth inhaled her sweet smell and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "It was my pleasure" Seth replied when they dropped their hands. Scarlett got out of the car and so did Seth. He insisted on carrying the bags for her but she assured him that it was not necessary. Scarlett gave a smile to Seth and closed the front door behind herself, Seth stood in the driveway smiling like an idiot before getting in his car and driving off to his place.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers,**

 **So here is an update! I hope you guys like it, please do let me know, I am eagerly waiting for your reviews, it will take less than a minute, please let me know your opinions. Waiting in anticipation -Fingers Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There he was again, sitting next to Scarlett on the back poach steps – Nathan. He came to visit Scarlett before Seth would have even got up! Evelyn was not a fan of Nathan, for he had broken her niece's heart, she knew he would do it again in a heartbeat and was subtle in warning Scarlett, but it looked like Scarlett was going back to where she had started. Nathan had popped the question again, asked her to be his girlfriend as they watched the sun looking at them through the thin sheet of clouds. "I don't know what to say" Scarlett had replied, she was back to normal, her healthy self. "Please say yes, I know I screwed up last time, but I swear I will not do that again, trust me please" Nathan pleaded as he gave Scarlett's hand a light squeeze. "I want to give us another chance but I am not sure" Scarlett replied looking into Nathan's eyes, ' _They are nothing like Seth's eyes, wait! What?'_ Scarlett thought and looked away. "Okay, then let's go out once, if you feel like giving us another chance then, I will be more than happy, if not, then – I will respect your decision" Nathan told her with a nod. "Okay, I am ready to go out with you" Scarlett said with a small smile. "I will be honoured to call you my girlfriend again" Nathan replied with a grin.

* * *

Seth parked his car in the driveway and made way to Evelyn's house, before he could even ring the doorbell, Ethan opened the door, "Good you are here" he said like an adult, "Why? What happened?" Seth asked curiously, "The devil is here" Ethan whispered, "The what?" Seth asked as he chuckled, Ethan gestured Seth to come at his eye level with his hand, and Seth obeyed. "Don't tell Scarlett okay?" Ethan whispered in Seth's ear and Seth nodded, "Nathan the devil is here" Ethan told him in a whisper, "You should not say that to people" Seth remarked with a chuckle as he got up. "C'mon Seth let's scare him away" Ethan pleaded as he pulled Seth in by holding Seth's fingers. "We are not doing anything" Seth told him, Eliot came running to Seth and hugged his legs, "Seth!" he squealed. "Where is your mum?" Seth asked ruffling Eliot's hair, "She is in her room, getting ready" Eliot told Seth with a smile and he dropped his arms. "Let's play in the backyard" Ethan suggested, "Where is Scarlett?" Seth asked hopefully, "She is in the backyard" Eliot told him. "Okay, I am just going to say Hi to her okay?" Seth said, and Eliot and Ethan nodded.

Seth walked to the backyard and saw Scarlett, her hair was softly lifted by the wind and she was laughing happily. Then there was this Nathan guy who was looking at her like he had won a lottery. Seth walked up to them with a grin, at least the guy was keeping her happy. "Hey Scarlett" Seth said happily. Scarlett turned to look around and jumped up happily, "Hey Seth" she replied with a grin, Nathan groaned under his breath and got up with a smile, "I did not got a chance to introduce you two yesterday" Scarlett started, "This is Nathan" Scarlett told Seth, "And this is Seth" she told Nathan, Nathan stretched his hand forward for Seth to shake who shook his hand firmly, a little too much pressure on the hand maybe. Nathan winced a little but did not drop his tough guy attitude.

"Pleasure to meet you" Nathan said, a hint of sarcasm that he tried to hide, "Pleasure is all mine" Seth replied without any hint of sarcasm. "I am going to play with Ethan and Eliot" Seth told Scarlett, whose smile disappeared a bit but she gave him a nod.

When Seth entered the living room, he saw a man standing with the twins and was apparently the father of twins, Evelyn's husband. "Dad this is Seth" Ethan told his dad, "Hello Sir" Seth greeted the man with respect, there was a hint of smile on the man's lips, "Hello Seth, please call me Rob" Rob greeted. "My wife and niece speaks highly of you, I am glad to finally meet you" Rob said, "I am glad to meet you too" Seth replied with a smile, "you were the one who is planning to take Scarlett back home?" Rob asked, "only if you don't mind" Seth answered, "I would not but these boys are going to go with Scarlett, they want to spend more time with their sister" Rob told Seth, "And with Seth too" Ethan added, "All these two talk about is you" Rob exclaimed, "We have become good friends in these 3 days" Seth remarked with a grin. "Boys how about we watch a game of Marines?" Rob suggested with a smile, "Oh, count me in" Seth said excitedly, "Are you a Marines fan?" Rob asked with a grin, "Yes!" Seth exclaimed, "You, are my new best friend" Rob replied with a chuckle and Seth chuckled too.

The house was full of commentary, laughter and cheering. Evelyn made the boys popcorn and gave them drinks to enjoy the game on flat screen. Even Ethan and Eliot were enthusiastic to watch the game! Nathan on the other hand stayed with Scarlett in the backyard, trying to convince her to go out with him tomorrow afternoon for a movie and lunch. Seth tried his best to ignore their talks, the house was turned into a stadium! Rob quickly accepted Seth into the house much to Nathan's dismay, everyone kept an eye on him. Nathan left before Seth, it made Seth feel as if he had won a lottery again. Scarlett went to help her aunt prepare for dinner since she was not into the game.

"Aunt, I want to ask you something" Scarlett said quietly, "Go on" Evelyn said turning her full attention to the young girl. "Nathan asked me out, can I go with him tomorrow afternoon for a movie?" Scarlett asked fiddling with her fingers, Evelyn was shocked at first, but as soon as she recovered her first question was "Are you sure?" "Yes, I mean I want to give us another chance" Scarlett replied with a shrug, "Honey, I don't want you to get hurt again" Evelyn cooed, "I don't want to get hurt either, but I want to take my chance, he made me feel so special" Scarlett told her aunt with a sigh, "He has done all that before too" Evelyn reminded her, "He seemed genuine this time" Scarlett told her aunt, "Okay, you can go out with him, but if he turns out to be _not so sweet_ you will let me know right?" Evelyn asked and Scarlett nodded with a grin.

As much as Seth did not wanted to hear all that, his superior hearing made him hear the conversation, he tried to brush it off but he just could not. There was something wrong with this Nathan guy, but how could he ever tell that to Scarlett who obviously liked him? After the game got over Rob tried to stop Seth for dinner but he insisted that he should go, in reality Seth was unable to bear the feeling that something was off, and last time he felt that Scarlett landed into a hospital. Scarlett walked Seth to his car, "You had a good time?" she asked folding her hands in front of her chest, "Yep, your family is amazing" Seth remarked, "I bet they like you too" Scarlett told Seth with a smile, "Ready to go home tomorrow?" Seth asked Scarlett, "About that, I was hoping to stay 2 more days here, you know figure things out for myself" Scarlett told Seth. Seth felt like he had sick knots in his stomach, "Need a friend to talk to?" he offered, "Seth, just because you imprinted on me does not mean I cannot date anyone right?" Scarlett asked hesitantly, Seth was at loss of words at first.

"Of course you can date anyone you want, it is your decision" Seth told her with a nod. "It seems unfair" Scarlett complained, "What is unfair?" Seth was confused, "I have a choice, but you don't? it seems like you are stuck with me" Scarlett replied with a frown, "I am not stuck with you, don't say it like that, if anything I am glad I imprinted on _you_ " Seth told her, "But you don't have a choice" Scarlett reasoned, "You are seeing it in a very wrong way" Seth said as he shook his head, "then show me the right way"

"Scarlett, I found my soul mate in you, how does that get me _stuck_ with you? It is like finding my other half, even if I was not a shape shifter I like to believe that I would have found you somehow, imprinting on you just saved me from all the heartbreak and bad relationships, which I think is a gift for me, and when I know that you are the girl that I would want and I will fall in love with someday, why do I need to try getting in a relationship with someone else?" Seth explained, "Then why am I allowed to date other guys if I am supposed to fall in love with you eventually?" Scarlett asked, "That's the point, you are not bound to me, you have the right to reject me if you feel I am not the right one for you, maybe my imprinting would only stay till the best friend stage" Seth answered, "That's just hypocritic, you are bound to me but I am not?" Scarlett remarked with a frown. "That's one way of seeing it, but how I see it is that this imprint magic has saved me from the heartbreak, now it is your choice to get your experience from other relationships and learn or not, I am not against you dating anyone, maybe you are the one for me but I am not the one for you" Seth told her with a small smile.

"I feel like a horrible person" Scarlett said under her breathe, "Don't stress yourself, you need to enjoy your life, you are just 16" Seth exclaimed, "And you are just 23" Scarlett told her, "Still older than you, besides I have my life figured out, but you still need to figure your life out" Seth replied. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, it made Scarlett's heart beat faster and a hint of red appeared on her cheeks, she felt dazzled. "I am always here for you" Seth whispered and then straightened up. "Thank you" Scarlett's voice was almost inaudible.

* * *

The date went better than Scarlett had expected, Nathan made her feel like a princess, opened doors for her and pulled out the chair, the only time she was uncomfortable was when he tried to kiss her during the movie. She acted as if someone had called her to get out of the uncomfortable situation and later on told Nathan that she did not appreciate him kissing her. Even though she had figured out that she only had a crush on Seth, Scarlett felt as if she was betraying Seth by kissing Nathan. She even asked him to leave her home early, which she had never done before! Nathan asked her if she was okay. She had said yes, but in reality she was not okay! It felt as if something was missing, she knew what was missing – Seth. Ever since she had met Seth, she had always compared all the guys with him and no one came even close to him. She wanted to stay close to Seth all the time but it was not possible.

Seth had decided to give Scarlett her space, thinking she might feel suffocated by his constant presence but he felt miserable without her constant presence, every time his phone would vibrate, he would hope it was Scarlett but it was not. So finally he decided he would help Leah move to the hostel, even Sue and Charlie were going to help! Seth drove a very excited Leah to Seattle, followed by Sue and Charlie and finally a small truck that carried Leah's stuff. "You have been too quiet for your own good, spill it out" Leah said giving Seth ' _I know something is up'_ look. "The last thing I want is to make your day gloomy" Seth told her, "I am your elder sister, I need to know what is bothering you" Leah replied in a pleading tone. "Scarlett went on a date with this guy, her ex-boyfriend, I did not talk to her, I hope it went well" Seth told Leah, "You are worried how her _date_ went?" Leah asked in a disbelieving voice, "We have a platonic relationship, you know that" Seth defended himself, "Yeah, how you tried to kiss her, totally platonic, I get it" Leah replied with a smirk, it made Seth blush, "Stop okay? It did not happen again" Seth said between his chuckles. "Fine, you have a _platonic_ relationship, so just ask her, I mean that's what friends do right?" Leah asked, "I don't want to suffocate her with my constant presence" Seth said, "You are confusing brother, you need to get things in order" Leah suggested sinking back in her seat.

"You know, I am joining Embry and Quil in the garage, I am going to be a mechanic" Seth told Leah with a smile, "You will start earning?" Leah asked happily, "Yeah, I mean mom is moving out with Charlie, I have to take care of myself" Seth told Leah. "I cannot believe Mom is actually doing something for herself" Leah said in an awe, "Mom deserves this happiness" Seth joined in and Leah gave a nod. "What are you planning to give them as a wedding gift?" Leah asked, "The wedding is going to happen in 6 months, so I was hoping we both could give this one gift together" Seth started, "What are you planning?" Leah asked with a grin, "I was thinking of sending them to a honeymoon" Seth told Leah, she was all in for the plan, they both decided to think of places and search where they could send them, talk on the phone daily, and send them to the best trip possible. Leah seemed very happy after finally being able to leave La Push. Even though Seth was sad that both Leah and his mom were leaving, he was happy for them, _really happy_.

When they reached the outside Leah's doom room, Leah seemed a bit nervous. She had a roommate named Sara, when the room opened Leah saw that Sara had already arranged her stuff and was waiting for her roommate "You are Leah right?" Sara asked with a grin, "Yeah" Leah replied with similar enthusiasm, "And this is?" Sara asked with a smirk, Seth resisted his urge to laugh, "I am Seth, I am Leah's brother" Seth replied with a grin, "Hello Seth" Sara said, "You found her room" they heard Sue's voice, "Sara, this is my mom Sue and this is Charlie" Leah introduced them, "Hello Sara" Sue replied with a smile.

Once the truck was emptied, Sue and Charlie bid Leah goodbye, Sue was on the verge of crying, she made Leah promise that Leah would call her every day, and come visit her as often as possible. Seth stopped to help Leah settle in. He even helped Sara place the heavy stuff around, Sara was definitely swept off her feet by Seth's chivalry, and Seth did all this out of respect for girls, nothing more than that. He did not even saw Sara's face properly, it was a blur for him. Sara tried to flirt with Seth but he brushed it off, he did not wanted to hurt her feeling but he did not wanted to continue flirting either. Once Sara got the idea, she stopped flirting with Seth, much to his and Leah's relief.

When it was time for Seth to leave, it was already 6 pm, he had a five hours drive in front of him. He hugged his sister after a long time to say goodbye, she was touched by the gesture, since Seth had always tried to push her away. "Take care" Seth said, "Leave me a message when you reach home" Leah told him, "I will" Seth replied with a grin. "Bye Seth" Sara said as she waved her hand, "Thanks for helping" she continued, "No problem, Bye" Seth replied with a smile. Leah watched as Seth disappeared down the hallway, and then she closed her doom room door.

When Seth got in his car, he decided to check his phone before he started his journey, there were 18 messages, and 86 missed calls, they were all from Scarlett. He decided to call her immediately before even reading her messages, maybe she was in trouble or something. She picked up his call in 1 ring, "Hey, are you okay?" was the first panicked reaction she gave, "Yeah, why?" Seth asked, "I have been trying to reach out to you since morning, you would not reply to my texts or answer my calls" Scarlett explained, "Oh, I am in Seattle, I am sorry I could not get to the phone" Seth apologized, "Seattle? Oh Okay, maybe we will talk later?" Scarlett asked, now she sounded sad. "Are you sad? Did something happen?" Seth asked quickly, "No, I am fine, when do I get to see you?" Scarlett asked in a low voice, ' _she wanted to see me?_ ' Seth thought "Tomorrow, I am actually driving back home now" Seth told her, "We will talk then, drive safe okay?" Scarlett said, "Okay" Seth replied in a low voice. Something was definitely up, and she was not telling him. "Okay" Scarlett said again, "Okay" Seth continued, "Don't make me smile" Scarlett replied with a chuckle, "That's what I am here for" Seth told her with a small smile appearing on his lips. "I missed you" Scarlett told him after a long pause, it caught Seth off guard, his heart skipped a beat, "I missed you too Scarlett" Seth told her in a mumble. "We will catch up tomorrow, drive safe" Scarlett said before abruptly hanging up.

Seth could not concentrate on his driving, Scarlett seemed sad. He kept thinking of way to cheer her up, it kept him from his plan B that was to turn into a wolf and run back home and see Scarlett. The five hours drive seemed like an eternity of torture, but the torture did not ended when he reached home, there was a whole night of torture ahead of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So an update for you all, I think you people don't like the story much so I am going to cut short the story and end it soon, I hope you like the story version of my story. Please silent readers review the story, hit the favourite and follow option. Waiting eagerly to hear from you all. -Fingers crossed-**

 **-JT**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Seth drove to Evelyn's place to finally pick up Scarlett, he had bought Scarlett a bouquet of roses since she had once told him in a conversation that she loved roses. They were 16 yellow roses, and Seth hoped it will cheer up Scarlett, since she had been all gloomy and sad from past 2 days and would not say anything about it to Seth. Seth was worried about her, something had happened and she was not ready to talk, Seth understood that and decided to give her some space.

When Seth was done putting in Scarlett's bag in the back seat of the car he went back to the front poach to greet goodbye to Evelyn, Rob, Ethan and Eliot. Ethan and Eliot were frowning since their sister was leaving, Evelyn and Rob were giving Scarlett lectures on taking care of herself, "Call us when you reach home okay?" Evelyn told Scarlett as she hugged her, "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Rob asked Scarlett with a frown, "No Uncle Rob, I need to get home" Scarlett answered politely, "But this is your home too, and always remember that" Rob told Scarlett as he softly patted her on her head. "Thank you so much, for taking care of me" Scarlett told them with a small smile, "You are like our daughter, you don't need to thank us" Evelyn cooed and Rob nodded with a smile. "Thank you for driving her to La Push" Evelyn told Seth, "I am her friend, that is the least I can do" Seth replied with a grin, "Friends like you are a treasure" Evelyn said grinning back. "I hope we continue to see you around, these two are going to be miserable without you" Rob said jerking his head in Ethan and Eliot's direction, "Of course, you can bring them to the first beach on La Push, we will have great time there" Seth replied with a small smile.

After all the hugs and goodbyes, Seth opened the passenger's seat door for Scarlett who slowly got in and he himself got in the driver's seat, in less than a minute they started driving down to La Push. "How was your trip to Seattle?" Scarlett asked after a long pause, "I was helping Leah shift, it was really fun" Seth told her with a grin, "Really? What did you do?" Scarlett asked curiously, "Firstly, the campus there is beautiful, you fall in love with the scenic view, then I thought helping Leah arrange her stuff in the doom would be really boring, but the three of us actually had fun doing it" Seth told her absent-mindedly, "Three? You, Leah and Sue?" Scarlett asked, "Umm… No, Sara, Leah's roommate, she is funny" Seth told Scarlett with a chuckle, "Oh" Scarlett replied looking out of the window. "How did your date go with the Nathan guy?" Seth asked after a long pause, "It went well, actually better than I had hoped" Scarlett told Seth with a fake smile, "Did you guys see a movie?" Seth asked with a genuine smile, "Kind of yes" Scarlett admitted, "Kind of?" Seth asked with an amused look on his face, "Yeah, kind of" Scarlett replied with a nod. "Is this _kind of_ because you were busy making out in the movie hall?" Seth asked with a smirk, "Ew! Why would you think that?" Scarlett asked with a disgusting look on her face, "Well, because you went on a date with a guy you like" Seth replied slowly trying not to laugh, "No, we did not, actually he tried to kiss me, but it disgusted me and I was busy trying to call you or text you so that I could get away from the situation" Scarlett told Seth in one go.

"I am sorry I was not there to help you" Seth apologized with a frown, "Okay" Scarlett replied looking out of the window, Seth felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Seth put her hand on Scarlett's hand that was on the seat, "Did I do something wrong?" Seth asked in a low voice, "Ugh, I am just frustrated" Scarlett replied in a very frustrated voice. "Why?" Seth asked giving a light squeeze to Scarlett's hand, "I don't know what I want" Scarlett said in the same tone, "What do you mean?" Seth asked a bit confused, "I thought I wanted to go out with Nathan and it went amazing but I did not feel the way I should have, I mean, I should have felt happy because honestly I have dreamt of getting back with him before –" Scarlett answered with a small chuckle in the middle of the sentence, "Before?" Seth encouraged, hoping he would hear what he really wanted to, and he did, "before I met you" Scarlett said in a low voice. Even though this was what Seth wanted to hear, he did not know what to reply.

"I never meant to make things complicated for you" Seth said after a long pause, "I know that but things are complicated" Scarlett replied pulling her hand away from under Seth's warm hand, they both already missed each other's touch. After that, Seth drove in silence and even Scarlett did not attempt to make small talks. By the time they reached outside Scarlett's house the sun had already set, "Thanks for the ride" Scarlett told as she turned towards Seth, "No problem" he replied with a small smile, just as Scarlett got out of the car Seth remembered about the bouquet, "Scarlett" he called out for her, she turned her attention to Seth. He got out of the car and opened the back seat door and pulled out the bouquet, it was easily hid behind his huge muscular body. Scarlett walked around the car to Seth, confused. "What is it?" she asked, he had hid the bouquet much quicker than her eyes could have registered. "I bought you a little something" Seth said in a low voice, "you did not have to" Scarlett breathed as she shook her head. "But I wanted to" Seth told her as he pulled the bouquet out from behind him, "Welcome home" he said with a small smile and watched Scarlett's eyes grew wide in surprise and her mouth hung open.

She took the bouquet from Seth and said "Thank you, this is beautiful" before leaning in to hug him, "Nothing as compared to you" Seth replied in a low dreamy voice. Seth felt her heart was beating faster against his body, and he pulled her in closer and inhaled her scent. When Scarlett dropped her hands, Seth still held her against himself only their faces were inches away, Seth looked into Scarlett's eyes and she looked in his, Seth cupped her cheek with his free hand and said "I am not going to make your life complicated any more, you just have to tell me what you want _me_ to do and I will do it for you, even if it means that we will be just friends" "I want you to stay" Scarlett whispered, "I will always be around" Seth told her, leaning in, he kissed her on the corner of her lips and smiled at her.

* * *

Next morning Scarlett decided to take Emily up on her offer to talk to her, so as she sat on the dining table, she called Emily, whose number she had gotten from Embry. Emily picked up the call in 4 rings, "Hello" Scarlett heard her melodious voice from the other end of the phone, "Hey Emily, this is Scarlett" Scarlett said as her leg shook vigorously, "Hey Scarlett, how are you?" Emily asked kindly, "I am fine, how are you?" Scarlett asked politely, "I am good" Emily replied, "Uh – I actually needed some advice from you" Scarlett said in a low voice, "Yeah sure, do you want to meet and talk or do you want to discuss it over the phone?" Emily asked happily, "Can we meet today?" Scarlett asked hopefully, "Yes, of course, can you come down to our home?" Emily replied, "Sure, text me your address please" Scarlett said biting her lower lip nervously, "Okay, come down any time you want, although I would suggest if you come down here now, no one is home we can talk without getting disturbed" Emily suggested, "Okay, I will be there in an hour" Scarlett replied with a sigh of relief.

When Scarlett reached the address Emily had given her, she saw a medium sized cottage, near the woods, it was a two floor cottage, large enough for a family of 4. Scarlett parked in the driveway and got out of the car. She slowly walked up the five poach steps and rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door in less than a minute, "Scarlett, hey" she greeted her with a grin, "Hey" Scarlett replied with a small smile, "Come on in" Emily told her and made way for her to come in. Scarlett saw a large living room, it had a huge couch and 2 huge armchairs in front of a flat screen TV and had a glass coffee table, the living room had good natural lighting and cool air flowed in through the sliding glass door from the backyard. "Make yourself home" Emily told Scarlett who settled on the large couch. Emily sat next to her, "Thank you for meeting me" Scarlett said, "Please don't be so formal, I don't know if you see it that way or not but for me you are a part of my family" Emily told her with a nod.

"My first thought was of you when I thought of asking for an advice" Scarlett admitted, "I am glad you thought of me, I would be happy to help" Emily told her with a kind smile. "Emily, I took your and Renesmee's advise and decided to stay friends with Seth, rather than pushing him away altogether, and I started seeing my ex boyfriend again" Scarlett started and sighed, "The thing is, I am not so sure about what to do" she admitted with a shrug. "What exactly are you not so sure about?" Emily asked shifting towards Scarlett, "When I think of Nathan, my ex-boyfriend he seems like the perfect guy to me and I want to give us a chance, although deep down I know, the things that happened in the past will be repeated because I can see he has not changed and sometimes I am actually glad that he has not because that means we would not be together. Then there is Seth, I don't even know how I feel about him" Scarlett admitted. "What is obvious is that you don't really want Nathan, do you?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows. "No, I don't" Scarlett replied after thinking for a while.

"Why don't you just let him go?" Emily asked, "I did, I swear I did, and I knew that if I went back to my aunt's house and he finds me there, I will be pulled back to where it all started" Scarlett replied frantically, "You are not so sure about who you want, that is why you are so easily manipulated by anyone who wants to manipulate you, you are such a pure soul, much like Seth" Emily said with a small smile. "Now that I am talking to someone, I know Nathan is not really whom I want, he is a good guy, he really is, but he isn't whom I want" Scarlett said after a long pause, "What is that you seek in a relationship?" Emily asked curiously, "Freedom" was the first word that escaped Scarlett's lips. "Freedom?" Emily asked raising one of her eyebrows, "Yeah, like when I experienced while I rode on Seth's back in his wolf form" Scarlett said absent-mindedly, her thoughts were back at that experience. "What else?" Emily asked with a bigger smile, "Chivalry, like when Seth does something chivalrous" Scarlett answered, again absent-mindedly, with a small smile. "And?" Emily encouraged, "Love, selfless love, the one Seth gives not just to me but to everyone he loves" Scarlett completed with a grin.

"So, what were you saying about not knowing what you want?" Emily mocked, Scarlett chuckled and said seriously "But only Seth could give me that" "And that is a problem because?" Emily asked slowly, "Because I am not sure about my feelings for Seth" Scarlett replied, "What do you think you feel for him?" Emily asked, "I actually – kind of like him" Scarlett admitted as her cheeks turned crimson. "Like a crush?" Emily asked slowly, "Yeah" Scarlett replied in a low voice, "So why don't you want to take your relationship to the next level?" Emily asked, "I haven't known him that long" Scarlett replied with a shrug. Emily sighed and said "Scarlett, if time is what is holding you back then I must say that it isn't right to do so, dear you could have known someone for twenty years and they could mean nothing to you tomorrow and you could have known someone for a month and they could mean everything to you. You know Seth more than anyone else, really you do, and if you still feel you want to know him more, you still can know him even if you enter a relationship. I am not pushing you to get in a relationship with Seth but if only time is holding you back, and you want to be with him, please don't hold yourself back"

"Thank you so much Emily" Scarlett said happily as she hugged Emily, who in return hugged her back. "I am glad you came to see me" Emily replied back, they both dropped their hands, "I am glad you helped me" Scarlett said, "I will always be there to help you" Emily told her with a heart-warming smile. "Emily, I am going to go to Nathan's house and tell him that we cannot do this any more" Scarlett said after a pause, "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Emily asked, "Yeah, I cannot carry this on, if makes me feel like I am betraying Seth, on our date, when he was about to kiss me I got so uncomfortable, I practically rushed out of the movie hall, and then I tried to call Seth, but he was not here" Scarlett told Emily, "Where was he?" Emily was confused, "Seattle" Scarlett said from between her teeth, "Did something happen?" Emily asked with an amused look on her face. "Not really, he helped Leah and _Sara_ settle in their doom room" Scarlett replied with a hint of jealousy, "Looks like someone is being protective" Emily teased, "I don't know, I should not be so jealous of this Sara" Scarlett said almost to herself, "Honey, you need to stop thinking so much and just let go, enjoy your life as it comes, don't stress so much" Emily assured her, "I only feel that way when I am with Seth" Scarlett admitted in a low voice, "I think you are now 100% sure of what you want" Emily replied with a grin and Scarlett could not help but grin back.

* * *

Scarlett was extremely anxious when she was about to ring the doorbell of Nathan's house, his parents were working so they would not be at home and he was the only child so if something like last time happened, when Scarlett had last broken up with him, he could easily throw a fit again. She rang the doorbell and felt as if her heart would escape her ribcage. Only it dropped to her stomach when the door opened. A tall, slender girl, with blonde hair and aqua eyes opened the door, wearing only a shirt, which Scarlett easily recognized as Nathan's shirt. The girl opened the door with a grin and said "How can I help you?" "Where is Nathan?" Scarlett asked from between her teeth, before the girl could reply, Scarlett saw a pair of strong arms wrap around the girl's tiny waist and she giggled. Nathan appeared from behind the girl and when he saw Scarlett, he suddenly froze. His arms dropped to his side, "This is what is going on?" Scarlett asked in an annoyed tone, she had actually started trusting him again! "Who is she?" the blonde asked, "His fling" Scarlett replied again in an annoyed tone, "What?!" the girl shouted in disbelief. "He took me on a date, 3 days back" Scarlett told the girl, "Is this true?" the girl asked Nathan in a brittle voice. He was at loss of words, before Scarlett could knew the blonde slapped him across his face and stormed off the room, inside. "You were cheating again, when will you learn that you lies will be caught one day?" Scarlett asked.

"I really do love you Scarlett" Nathan started again but Scarlett held up her finger, "Enough of your lies!" she shouted, "I am not lying" Nathan said, "The next thing coming out of your mouth will be your teeth if you don't stop lying" Scarlett threatened him, "Don't ever try to contact me again, otherwise I will see to it that you would not be able to speak for at least a month" Scarlett threatened again before turning around, just then she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with a smile. She slapped Nathan across his face as hard as she could, and it worked because he winced at the pain.

Just when she got in her car, she saw the blonde girl rush out of the home, Nathan hovered after her, probably telling her that he loved her, but she replied back something bitter and walked away. Scarlett quickly drove off, but in her rear view mirror she saw Nathan standing outside his house, with nothing but his little white lies.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers,**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters guest readers and Piggielover98, your reviews mean the world to me guys. Thank you all the readers to help me cross 1K views! ^_^ ILY all :D Keep reading and please don't forget to review! -Fingers Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Scarlett shut the door behind her too loudly for her own liking, it made her jump. She thought of herself as being so stupid to trust Nathan again and reject Seth because of him. That was her own stupidity. She had to apologize to Seth, for causing the hurt she did not mean to cause. But what could she do? He was at the garage working with Quil and Embry, and he would not be back until evening. Then she had an idea, she could cook meal for Seth and take it to the garage, last time she had hurt Seth, she prepared a meal for seeking forgiveness and it worked.

With much ease she prepared the lunch for Seth, it was white pasta. Seth had loved it the first time, maybe this could be their apology meal. Scarlett quickly got in her car and drove to the garage, Seth had told her about it in their last night's chat. She just hoped that she wasn't disturbing Seth or anyone there, when she reached at the garage. Scarlett picked up the lunch and locked her car in the small parking area of the garage. When she entered the garage she saw 8 cars standing there, with only one pair of legs visible from under the car, there was a glass office on her right, Quil was inside picking up calls. As soon as he caught site of her, he waved at her from the inside, Scarlett waved back with a smile. In a matter of a minute, Quil came out from the office, "Hey" he greeted her, "Hey" Scarlett replied in a low voice, "Seth!" Quil called out not to loudly, from under one of the cars standing at the back of the garage, Seth emerged, shirtless, covered in grease. "Scarlett" he breathed in an awe, and walked up to her quickly, "Hey" she replied with a smile.

They stood only inches away from each other, "Have you had your lunch yet?" Scarlett asked, "No" Seth replied as he shook his head, "Good" she started, "Quil, can I steal him for the lunch?" Scarlett asked Quil who had moved to one of the cars, "By all means" Quil replied with a smirk, Quil was kind of the head here, although they treated each other equally. Seth looked amused too, "Where would you like to have your lunch?" Scarlett asked, "Anywhere as long as I have your company" Seth answered with a wink, making Scarlett blush. "Can we go to the beach?" Scarlett asked, the first beach was not far away from the garage, it was at a walking distance, Seth readily agreed.

* * *

Scarlett and Seth carried a small blanket from Seth's car to the beach. Seth laid the blanket neatly on the soft sand and then they both settled down, Scarlett served the lunch and kept the picnic basket aside. As Seth took the first bite of his food he instantly said "It is delicious" "Thanks" Scarlett replied with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Seth, I am sorry to talk to like that yesternight when you were bringing me home" Scarlett said after a pause, "It's fine, really" Seth replied gulping down the pasta. "How was your day?" Seth asked after a long silence, "I went to see Emily, we talked" Scarlett told Seth with a grin, "Wow, what did you talk about?" Seth asked curiously, "That's a secret, how was your day?" Scarlett asked with a smirk. "Boring, until now" Seth told her meaningfully. Scarlett blushed and tuck the lock of her hair falling on her eye behind her ear. Before they knew, the clouds had started pouring down on them.

"C'mon, let's get under a shade" Seth said, not looking at Scarlett since he was busy keeping the dishes in the picnic basket. When he did look at Scarlett, his heart skipped a beat; she looked beautiful, her hair was softly lifted by the wind, she had stretched her hand out, palm facing upwards, her eyes were closed and her face lifted up towards the sky. "Scarlett, c'mon" Seth said reluctantly, he was just enjoying see her enjoy. Scarlett got up and Seth followed her actions. "Wait, we aren't going anywhere" Scarlett told him as he began to pick up the picnic basket and the blanket. "What?" Seth asked a bit confused, Scarlett walked over to him, they both were drenched, "Enjoy this rain, don't you love rain?" Scarlett asked as she chuckle, "I think I do now" Seth told her seriously as he looked at her, Scarlett took a sharp breathe when Seth's hands lingered on her waist, he slowly pulled her closer and her hands rested on his bare chest.

She felt Seth's heart beat faster, and he heard the same for her. Seth leaned in closer, and Scarlett stood on her toes, they both looked into each other's eyes, Seth's eyes lingered on Scarlett's lips every once in a while and finally she closed her eyes slowly. Seth's lips crashed onto Scarlett's lips, their lips moved in sync and were soft against each other. Scarlett's hands wrapped around Seth's neck and Seth pulled her closer, their bodies were pressed against each other. Scarlett felt as if the whole world has come to a stop, it was only her and Seth, for Seth it was like he had finally held his world in his arms, there were fireworks, even their lips were in perfect sync. When they both parted their lips, their eyes never left each other's eyes. Seth had to resist the urge of kissing her again, she had turned crimson.

* * *

After then both of them always found an excuse to touch each other without being too obvious, Seth would ask for high fives when they clicked, Scarlett would in a very subtle way brush her hands on Seth's hand. Seth would hold her hand when they were on the road or on the slippery sand on the beach, Scarlett never mind that. They would give each other a peck on the cheek when they said goodbye to each other.

Seth was nowadays busy with the Cullens to set up the wedding place for Sue and Charlie, Sue and Charlie had accepted the wedding gift of Cullens, that was they were going to set up the whole wedding from venue to dresses, Seth and Leah had not told Sue and Charlie about the honeymoon trip they had planned for them. They had decided to give it to them on the rehearsal dinner. So when it was time for the rehearsal dinner, Seth and Leah kept exchanging glances, both of them had contributed for the honeymoon trip. Even Scarlett was present there, she noticed Leah and Seth's unusual behaviour but stayed quite. So finally when Leah and Seth found time alone with Sue and Charlie, they decided to give them their gift.

"Mom, we need to talk to you guys" Leah started, Charlie had wrapped his arm around Sue and they both turned to them. Seth produced an envelope from the inside pocket of his coat and they both handed it to them, "What is this?" Sue asked with a smile. "Your wedding gift from us" Seth told them with a grin. Sue and Charlie exchanged an amused glance with each other before opening the envelope. Their mouth hung open, when they realized what it was. "Woah!" Charlie said, "It is a 2 weeks trip to Cooks Island" Leah confirmed, "Thank you so much" Sue said as she hugged both of them, she really was awestruck. "Thank you" Charlie told them meaningfully, "We hope you guys like it there" Seth said with a grin. "I cannot believe my babies bought us such an extravagant trip" Sue cooed, "It is the least we could do" Leah said with a shrug. Scarlett saw the exchange between the four from afar and smiled to herself, "Hey" she was startled by a voice, she turned to see Embry standing next to her with his hands behind his back.

"Hey" she greeted back, "How are things going between you and Seth?" Embry asked, "Things have been good" Scarlett replied with a shy smile, "Does it mean the next wedding bells we would be hearing would be yours and Seth's?" Embry asked with a smirk, "No, I am pretty sure it will be Jacob's and Renesmee's" Scarlett answered, she had turned crimson at the thought of getting married to Seth. "No, she is 9 years old and you are 17, even if she is physically and mentally 17, there is no way Edward will let her marry Jacob at 9" Embry replied with a chuckle, "She is 9?!" Scarlett was shocked to say the least, "Yeah, she just grew much faster than a normal child should have" Embry told her, "you don't say" Scarlett replied under her breathe.

"Did you have your dinner?" Embry asked after a while, "Not yet" Scarlett replied, "Let's grab a bite, shall we?" Embry asked with a small smile, Scarlett looked over at Seth who was busy with his family, "Sure" she answered with a grin and the two of them went to the buffet to get something to eat. While Scarlett's plate was only half filled, Embry's plate was somehow filled more than it should be! They sat on one of the circular table next to each other and dug into their plates as they talked, Scarlett was Embry's friend before but they had stopped talking, now finally they had started talking again.

Seth saw from a distance that Scarlett was having a good time with Embry, but she looked at Seth every once in a while, he smiled to himself and excused himself to go to her. As Seth walked up to Scarlett, her cheeks turned a little pink, it had started happening often, whenever Seth would talk to Scarlett even if they were talking about her school or garage, she would start blushing. "Hey" Seth greeted his friends, "Hey man, come eat with us" Embry said, "In a minute" Seth told him, "Did you enjoy?" Seth asked Scarlett, "Very much" Scarlett answered with a grin, "I am looking forward to see you in that dress, which you haven't shown me yet" Seth said with a wink, "You will get to see it tomorrow" Scarlett replied with a wink too, "Okay, let's keep this family friendly, there are singles sitting here" Embry mocked, it made Scarlett turn crimson. "Dude, it was _family friendly_ " Seth replied with a smirk, "Don't force me to say anything okay?" Embry joked as he took another bite of his food, "Do tell Embry, do tell" Quil joined them, "When we were patrolling last night" Embry started with a smirk, "If you say one more word, I will make sure you are not able to eat another bite of that food" Seth warned mockingly, "Oh, I am full, so like I was saying Scarlett" Embry continued, "Shut up!" Seth said turning crimson too. "We were patrolling and Seth thought of how _beautiful_ you would look at the wedding, though first he thought of you as hot" Embry told Scarlett, her eyes lingered at Seth who was looking at his feet and he was tomato red.

"You will get to see it tomorrow" Scarlett told Seth as she held Seth's hand, Seth looked up to Scarlett, he eyes were sparkling as she looked at Seth and her lips were curled into a smile. "Quil!" they heard a voice, it was Claire running to Quil, "Claire bear, what is it?" Quil asked bending down at Claire's level, "I am not a kid now" Claire replied with a frown, it made everyone chuckle. Claire was an adorable, beautiful girl. "Sorry" Quil replied with a frown too, "Let's go dance with everyone, Alice had allowed us to party!" Claire told Quil as she pulled him by his hand, Quil chuckled and followed Claire to the dance floor, and Embry ran off to Jacob. Scarlett got up and stood close to Seth, none of them let go of each other's hand, they watched as Claire made Quil dance. "She is adorable" Scarlett said, "Quil is having a hard time adjusting to the changes" Seth told her, "What changes?" Scarlett asked, "Claire's school crush went out with someone else, and you know how teenagers react to that" Seth answered with a chuckle, Scarlett shifted uncomfortably.

Seth took a deep breath and asked a familiar question, "You never told me about Nathan, you just stopped seeing him one day" "I will tell you about that someday" was the familiar reply that Seth got, "I am hearing that since six months" Seth said under his breathe, "Heard that" Scarlett told him, "Scarlett, I want to know if he hurt you, if you are okay" Seth told her, giving a light squeeze to her hand. "I will tell you all that, tonight, promise, this place isn't right to discuss all that" Scarlett reasoned turning towards him, "Okay" Seth replied with an assuring smile. "C'mon, let's go dance" Scarlett pleaded, pulling Seth to the dance floor, he laughed and followed her where everyone was celebrating.

A fast song was playing, Seth and Scarlett showed off their dance moves happily, giggling. It was really fun doing that, even Claire and Quil joined them! Alice put on a slow dance music on, there was a loud cheering sound from the couples as they walked into each other's embrace, even Claire forced Quil to dance with her, who made her stand on his foot, so that she could put an arm on his shoulder, their other hand intertwined, as soon as Quil's hand lingered around Claire's tiny waist she turned crimson. "May I?" Seth asked with a grin, as he stretched his palm out in front of Scarlett, "You may" Scarlett replied with a smirk and put her palm on Seth's palm. He slowly pulled her in his embrace, her hands were wrapped around his neck and Seth's arms lingered on Scarlett's waist. They both looked into each other's eyes, and Scarlett took in a sharp breath when Seth's hands pulled her closer.

"He was cheating on me" Scarlett said out of blue, as she and Seth swung in rhythm. "What?" Seth asked a bit confused, "Nathan cheated on me, I actually started trusting him" Scarlett confessed, looking away, Seth swore under his breathe, "Why did you not tell me before?" he asked from between his teeth, "Because I took care of it" Scarlett told him calmly. "How?" Seth asked, his hands had started trembling, "Calm down" Scarlett said putting her hands on Seth's chest, and he immediately calmed down. Scarlett narrated the whole scene to Seth, what had happened six months ago, she held her tears back while she narrated the scene. The song changed to fast song, but both Seth and Scarlett kept swinging back and forth in each other's arms.

Seth cupped Scarlett's cheek, for the first time in six months and it made Scarlett's heart speed up abruptly, Seth took a deep breath and looked into Scarlett's eyes, he saw a hint of tears in her eyes "Don't worry of your broken heart, I will mend it in such a way that my love will surround you forever" he promised meaningfully. Scarlett's eyes widened and her heart started beating faster, as if it was possible, she was at loss of words. "Seth" she breathed, "I don't need a reply, I am just telling you what I feel" Seth told her and slowly leaned in, he kissed her forehead just when Scarlett's eyes closed. Scarlett for the first time in six months felt as if some heavy weight is lifted off her chest, she felt free – the only freedom Seth could give her, she felt much better and it felt as if a piece of her got fixed because she knew Seth would always keep his promise, no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So another update, please leave me a review and let me know your opinions because they mean the world to me guys. Thanks for reading I will be updating soon!**

 **-JT**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Scarlett stood in front of the full length mirror to check her appearance for the last time before walking out to her car, she had worn a cobalt blue short dress that fell till her thighs, it was a strapless sweetheart neck dress, with silver glittery waist belt, the material below her waist was flowy and made her waist look tiny, the material above the waist was creased. She also wore a silver bracelet, a nice pair of silver studs – the studs were three ovals fitted into each other, each oval was made of four twisted silver wire, with that she wore silver strappy stilettos, her wavy hair were tied in a loose side ponytail. Scarlett also put on a minimal makeup, eyeliner and mascara to beautify her eyes, nude pink lip gloss and a little blush, she was hoping that she was not over dressed for the wedding. If she had shown Seth what she was going to wear, he would have told her if she was dressed okay for the occasion or not, but now it was too late. She grabbed her silver clutch bag that turned sapphire when light danced on it, on the way out, she tossed her phone and keys in it too.

She got in her car and drove down to Port Angeles, where the wedding was going to take place. It was a fine event hall reserved for Charlie and Sue's wedding by the Cullen family, the card that Scarlett had received was beautiful ivory coloured save the date card, Scarlett had asked her dad's permission to attend the wedding, who agreed since it meant his daughter would be socializing. The whole way to the wedding Scarlett was nervous, it was the first time she was driving herself to a wedding, that to a wedding of someone very important to her crush. Seth and Edward were going to be Charlie's Best men and Leah and Bella were going to be Sue's Bride's maids, they had decided to involve their children in the wedding. Seth had laughed his ass off when Leah had to walk down the aisle with Edward behind him and Bella, but she never said anything about it since it might have ruined their mother's big day.

When Scarlett reached outside the event hall, she could see Renesmee and Jacob greeting the guests and showing them the way inside, it was kept a small affair but still that meant at least a hundred guests from family, friends and workplace altogether. Renesmee was looking gorgeous than ever in her baby pink flowy short dress, silver pumps and loose side bun. A valet opened the driver's door of Scarlett's car and she picked up her clutch and got out of the car. There was a red carpet laid on the stair leading to the inside of the huge event hall, near the huge glass gates stood Jacob and Renesmee laughing with each other, when they saw Scarlett approach them Renesmee quickly walked up to Scarlett and hugged her, Scarlett in return grinned and hugged Renesmee back "You look so beautiful!" Renesmee squealed holding Scarlett at an arm's length, "You look gorgeous yourself" Scarlett complimented, "Thank you so much" Renesmee replied happily, Jacob was wearing a black tux, which was barely holding his muscles. "The first hall on the right in the wedding venue" Renesmee said walking Scarlett up the staircase. "Thank you" Scarlett replied before entering the extravagant event hall, there were two halls on each side, the first hall on the right also had a standing board, and on it was written _Charlie weds Sue_ , in a beautiful calligraphic handwriting in silver.

Scarlett entered the grand wedding hall, it was decorated in white and mauve colour, it was simply breath taking, she had never seen such a beautiful arrangement, on either sides of the aisle were chair covered with white cloth and mauve ribbon on it. Half of the hall was already filled and it was still filling, the hall was very spacious and could easily fill in 300 people without being a cluster. Scarlett spotted Emily sitting with Sam and her two kids, an adolescent boy and a toddler girl in the second row, each row had eight seats. Emily looked exceptionally beautiful in her golden maxi dress and her open hair flowing down her waist, Sam had also worn a black tux but it was properly fitted, their son Ryan was also in a black tux, he was taller than most boys of his age already! Grace, their daughter had worn a baby pink dress with a baby pink bow ribbon on her open hair, she was the most fragile looking beautiful toddler. Emily excused herself from her family and walked up to Scarlett, they had become great friends in these six months.

"Scarlett you look so beautiful!" Emily cooed, "Thanks Emily, you look beautiful yourself" Scarlett replied back happily, "Oh and Sue told me that she wants you to sit in the first row with Clark" Emily told Scarlett with a grin, Clark was Leah's boyfriend and imprint, he had a huge crush on Leah the day she walked on the campus, the following week Leah imprinted on him and forgot her heartbreak, like it had never happened. They were best friends for a month, but then Leah told him about her wolf form and imprinting, Clark accepted it easily for he was always into supernatural and they settled in a very comfortable and loving relationship. Clark was unable to come at the wedding rehearsal because he was running late, so today was the day when Scarlett would meet they guy who held Leah's heart.

"Come let's sit" Emily told Scarlett and they both walked to their seats, "Hello Sam" Scarlett greeted with a grin, "Hello Scarlett" he replied in a deep voice with a smile, "Hey Ryan, Hi Grace" Scarlett greeted with a grin too, "Hello" they greeted in unison. Scarlett sat in the seat in front of the Uley family. Then a guy entered the hall and looked around confused, "That must be Clark" Emily said, much to Scarlett's surprise the guy looked like Clark Kent AKA Superman of the movie Superman released in 2006, she tried to hold back her chuckle at the thought. He was wearing a black tux with thin black tie, his brunette hair were spiked up. He walked up to Uley's and Scarlett, "Hello you must be Emily and – Sam" He said with a small smile, the two of them nodded in unison, "I am Clark" he said first shaking hands with Sam and then with Emily, "Hello" Emily replied politely, "This is Scarlett" she introduced, "Hello" Scarlett said with a smile, "Of course, I have heard a lot about you from Leah and Seth" Clark replied with a grin, "Sue wants you two in the front row near the altar" Emily told Clark, "Oh Okay" he replied with another grin and took his seat next to Scarlett.

"So you are Seth's girl" Clark tried to make small talks with Scarlett when Emily and Sam left to greet Sue's mother, "I am his best friend" Scarlett corrected politely with a chuckle, "Oh sorry, I forgot" Clark replied with a chuckle, "It's finally nice to meet you, Leah talks so much about you" Scarlett told him, "Really? I was rather nervous to come down here, although it is like I need to stay close to Leah for my survival" Clark replied with a nervous chuckle, "Why were you nervous?" Scarlett asked knitting her brows curiously, Clark looked over at Sam and whispered with a sigh "I was worried about the competition" "There isn't any competition, Sam is happy in his life with his family, and Leah is the happiest person with _you_ " Scarlett assured her, "Leah has told me about Sam and Emily, she seemed pretty heartbroken about him, and I don't know how _I_ of all people can heal that sort of heartbreak" Clark told Scarlett, "I guess that's because you are the one for Leah, you were supposed to fill that void, don't you think you and her are perfect together?" Scarlett asked happily, "I love to think that, because honestly I don't know what I will do without that beautiful woman in my life" Clark spoke dreamily.

Suddenly everyone took their place and the wedding march song started, in the front row were Jacob, Renesmee, Scarlett, Clark, Tiffany Call, Sue's mother, Old Quil III and Billy Black. Behind them were Sam, Ryan, Grace, Emily, Embry, Quil and Claire. On the other side were the Cullen family in the first row. Everyone's eyes turned to the huge gate that opened, Charlie entered the hall as he walked up the aisle, he looked handsome and much younger than his age in the black three piece suit and white shirt with a rose bud boutonnière, following him were Seth in his black tuxedo and Edward in the same tuxedo, only difference was, Seth had not fastened up the buttons of his coat and his thin black tie was visible, Edward on the other hand had fastened up the buttons of his coat. While they walked up the aisle Seth looked at Scarlett and it made her heart beat a little faster, his eyes widened at her sight in a good way and he looked mesmerised at her sight. While Charlie was clearly nervous, Seth and Edward seemed at much ease. Charlie climbed up the altar and faced the aisle, Seth stood beside him and Edward stood beside Seth. Everyone's eyes turned to the door once again, waiting for the bride to show up.

The wedding march song started again everyone got up, in a matter of few seconds everyone saw the breath taking bride enter the hall; she was wearing a ivory coloured ballroom style wedding gown, it had sweetheart neck and net sleeves, it made her waist look tiny and made her look tall. She had a long train in her gown just like her veil's long train, with that she had a messy low side bun, carried a white rose and tulip bouquet and she looked gorgeous in her look! Everyone were mumbling compliments for Sue to each other, following them were Bella and Leah in identical mauve short dresses, it had V neck and spaghetti straps, it was also backless, both the girls had left their hair down and curled them into soft curls. Charlie looked at Sue as if he had fallen for her all over again, it was an awestruck moment!

The minister told everyone to settle down and everyone did, the ceremony started when Sue and Charlie turned to each other, none of them look their eyes off each other and Seth could not take his eyes off Scarlett, everyone had started to look at where Seth was looking and it made Scarlett blush a deep shade of red. "He is looking at you" Renesmee sang in a whisper, "I know" Scarlett whispered back, "I bet he will dance with you whole night" Renesmee whispered in a giggle. Sue gave her bouquet to Bella who was standing behind her and Seth gave Charlie a beautiful diamond wedding ring, as Charlie slide the ring on Sue's ring finger he started speaking his vows "I Charlie Swan, take you Sue Uley Clearwater, to be my lawfully wedded wife, On this day, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together, Forever. I do so promise" Sue was blushing all the while, Leah took a step forward and handed Sue the wedding ring for Charlie, she slide the ring on Charlie's ring finger and spoke her vows as they looked into each other's eyes. "I Sue Uley Clearwater, take you Charlie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and light-heartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I will celebrate your triumphs, and love you all the more for your failures. I do so promise." "By the power invested in me and the Holy Spirit," announced the minister, "I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie and Sue took another step forward and walked swiftly into each other's arms, they first looked into each other's eyes and then their lips softly landed against each other's. The crowd clapped and cheered for the newly-wed couple. Everyone got up when the newly-wed linked their hands with each other and walked down the aisle, the cheering never stopped, shortly after them Seth and Bella linked their hands with each other, Seth kept looking at Scarlett the whole while, and behind them were Edward and Leah, who awkwardly linked their arms and walked down the aisle, Leah looked over to Clark and blushed as he grinned at her. Leah truly looked very beautiful like her mother, she had grown her hair almost till her waist. The crowd followed them to the hall in front where the reception party was going to take place. The place was similarly decorated in mauve and white colour, it was breath taking, the Cullen family had done an amazing job at the wedding.

There were 12 round tables with eight seats each spread evenly across the hall, on each table was a beautiful flower centre piece, empty plates, knives, forks and spoons, and glasses filled with champagne. The table in the centre had six seats as well, which were obviously meant for the Bride, Groom, Bride's maids and Best men, that particular table was most beautifully decorated. Sue and Charlie were called upon the stage for their first dance by Alice Cullen. The stage was a grand stage that was a good five feet away from the seats, this was the first wedding that Scarlett was witnessing in 10 years! She was never going to forget this beautiful wedding, Sue and Charlie looked so in love with each other as they danced on their first song together. Everyone was looking at the couple in awe, some couples even held each other's hand as if remembering their own special moments, Scarlett could not help but look over at Seth, and he was looking at his mom and now new step dad in awe. He had always been Scarlett's best friend and never demanded for anything more because Scarlett was not ready for it, but she was ready now – ready to experience the love that only Seth could give her, and more than that give Seth the love that he deserved.

After the first dance got over, everyone clapped and cheered for the couple, Sue blushed and hid her face in Charlie's neck, who held her close to himself. Couples started gathering up the stage around Sue and Charlie when the next song started to play, Renesmee and Jacob were one of the first ones to join, followed by Leah and Clark, after that a huge number of couples rushed up the stage. Initially Seth and Scarlett kept exchanging glances, but then Seth mumbled something under his breath and made his way to Scarlett. Scarlett's heart pick up pace again and she mentally cursed herself, "May I?" Seth asked as he stretched out his palm in front of Scarlett, without a second thought Scarlett placed her hand on Seth's palm and they both walked to the stage. Seth twirled her around and then held her against himself, they both swung at the rhythm of the music, "You are quite a distraction you know" Seth said with a smirk, "me?" Scarlett asked with an amused look, "Yes, if I had known you were going to look this gorgeous I would have mentally prepared myself" Seth remarked as he looked into Scarlett's eyes, "Even if I knew you were going to look this handsome, I don't think I could have mentally prepared myself" Scarlett replied with a wink.

"I know some single people here, who are still staring at you" Seth whispered in Scarlett's ear, it made Scarlett blush. "I am not interested in any other guy" Scarlett whispered back before giving Seth a peck on his cheek. It made Seth froze momentarily, but he recovered soon, Seth had to admit that Scarlett made his heart beat faster. After the song ended Seth and Scarlett stepped back from each other, "Let me introduce you to someone" Seth told Scarlett with a grin, "To whom?" Scarlett asked as they rushed down the stage. "My grandmother" Seth told a few seconds before they came face to face with the lady sitting on one of the chair, happily looking at her daughter. "Grand ma!" Seth said happily as he let go of Scarlett's hand and hugged his grandmother, she hugged him back and let out a chuckle, "look at you! All grown up, looking handsome" she said holding him at an arms distance, Scarlett smiled at the scene. "And who is this beautiful young lady here" She said getting up from her place. "This is Scarlett" Seth introduced them politely, "Hello" Scarlett said politely his grandmother understood all the subtle hints, "I see" the old woman started, "you are the soul mate" she completed with a grin, "Grand ma" Seth mumbled under his breath as both he and Scarlett turned crimson. "Don't mind your old lady, I am just so happy you found someone" his grandmother replied with a chuckle. "It's not like that, we are just friends" Seth corrected, as much as it was true only because of Scarlett, it pained her to hear that.

"That's a shame, because I can see many guys envying you" his grandmother replied with a chuckle. "Okay, I am going to take her back to the dance floor, you can talk all about soul mates with Leah and Clark, I will send her to you" Seth said awkwardly. He and Scarlett walked back to the dance floor where he told Leah to go meet up with their grandmother before getting ready for another dance. "I am sorry" Seth apologized looking away, "For what?" Scarlett asked trying to catch Seth's gaze. "That awkward encounter" Seth mumbled as Scarlett caught Seth's gaze. "It wasn't awkward, for all I know, I really am your soul mate aren't I?" she asked with a small smile, "Yes, you are" Seth answered meaningfully, as he looked into Scarlett's eyes. They danced for the whole evening together, Seth danced with his mother too and with his sister, Scarlett danced with Embry and Clark. The two of them bonded really well, since in the back of their minds they knew one day they would be in laws.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, the bride's maids and best men made a toast after Charlie's toast to thank everyone in enjoying them on their special day. Even Sue's mother made a toast for the new couple, Clark and Scarlett sat together keeping each other entertained the whole evening till their imprinters were busy with their duties. Clark was hilarious, and he obviously loved Leah to death because he would not stop talking about her, he looked at Leah with utmost respect and admiration. When the dinner was being served there was an awkward encounter between Sam and Clark, they just kept staring at each other while making it awkward for themselves and everyone around. Seth had come to Clark's rescue and told him that he could spend the night at their house rather than a motel and teased how Leah would love the idea too, it made Clark turn crimson as he of course remembered something.

It was time for Sue and Charlie to leave for their honeymoon, they had changed their clothes and their car was ready to take them to the airport. Young girls including Renesmee and Scarlett gathered behind Sue who tossed her bouquet at them, Leah was the one to catch it and everyone clapped and cheered. Finally, it was time, Sue hugged both her children while Charlie hugged Bella, the two of them animatedly chatted with their kids. After that Sue hugged Bella and thanked the whole Cullen family while Charlie hugged Leah and Seth and thanked them. As Sue and Charlie walked downstairs to the car, the guests cheered and threw confetti at them, they got in the car and waved at the crowd.

The crowed started to leave after the wedding, Scarlett decided it was time for her to leave too. Seth was busy seeing off the other guests when Scarlett arrived to say goodbye. "It's time for me to leave" Scarlett told Seth with a small smile, "Scarlett it is 10 pm, you are not leaving alone" Seth said seriously, "I have my car, I can drive home myself" Scarlett assured him, "No, I will drop you home, I cannot leave you alone at this hour" Seth told her shaking his head, she decided it was useless arguing with him. So she waited with Clark, once everyone had left, and only the wolf pack and Cullen family were left, it was time for them to leave too. Leah and Clark took Seth's car and Scarlett and Seth drove in Scarlett's car with Seth in the driver's seat. On their whole way to La Push they chatted animatedly about the wedding, Scarlett seemed genuinely happy while talking and so did Seth.

Seth parked outside Scarlett's home and cut off the engine, "How are you going to go home?" she asked, "I will walk, but I would rather stay in the woods tonight" Seth replied, completing his sentence with a chuckle, "Stay here, you can crash on the couch or the other room" Scarlett offered, "Are you sure that would not be a problem?" Seth asked and Scarlett shook her head. Why would that be a problem? She stayed alone and if Seth crashed at her place that would mean they get to spend some time together. They both got out of the car and Seth handed her the car keys, they walked side by side to the front door. Scarlett unlocked the door and they entered, the house was dark so Scarlett switched on the lights after locking the front door behind them. "Do you want something? Water?" She asked Seth as she tossed the keys in the key basket near the door. "Yeah, I need water" Seth replied with a sigh. Scarlett walked to the kitchen, her heels clicked on the wooden floor. Seth followed her like a lost puppy to the kitchen, she gave him a glass of water and gulped down one glass herself.

The walked out of the kitchen after that and settled on the couch, "Do you want to sleep now?" Scarlett asked, "I am not sleepy, do you want to sleep now?" Seth questioned back and Scarlett shook her head. "So, what should we do?" Seth asked looking around, he had taken off his coat and tie, also he had folded the sleeves of his shirt, and Scarlett had to admit he was looking ridiculously hot. She had taken off her heels too and opened her hair, also she had taken off all the piece of jewellery on her and kept them safely in her clutch. "What?" Seth asked suspiciously when he saw Scarlett eyeing him, "Nothing" she answered, blushing and looking away. Seth could not help but cup her cheek, his thumb drew small circles on her cheeks making her blush deeper, they were seated face to face each other but Scarlett looked down at her feet while Seth looked at her with adoration. "You look so beautiful" he breathed, "Stop" she breathed too with a chuckle. "No, I mean it" Seth defended himself as he shook his head, Scarlett looked into Seth's eyes and for the first time she did not only saw love but also saw passion in his eyes, which was reciprocated by her eyes too.

The two of them moved in together, like magnets, just seconds before their lips crashed at each other's lips, they closed their eyes. At first, Seth's lips moved softly and tenderly against Scarlett's lips but as soon as a slight moan escaped her lips Seth's lips were fierce and full of passion, trying to consume all of Scarlett's lips and never having enough of them. They both broke the kiss and were breathing heavily. None of them spoke a word but just looked at each other, passion was radiating off their bodies, in another few seconds their lips found each other again, this time Seth pulled Scarlett on his lap and their bodies were pressed against each other, Scarlett's arms were wrapped around Seth's neck and his arms were wrapped around Scarlett's waist. Seth broke the kiss this time and mumbled "I am sorry that was completely out of line" Scarlett's heart dropped to her stomach, had he not liked it? But Scarlett would do anything to kiss him again. She got off his lap abruptly banging her pink toe in the coffee table.

She cursed under her breath as she moved away, "You okay?" Seth asked getting up, "Yeah" Scarlett answered in a brittle tone and then quickly brushed it off. "Should I get you the blanket and pillow here or do you want to crash in the other bedroom?" she asked with a small smile. "I am comfortable here" Seth answered, a bit confused at the sudden change of behaviour like nothing had happened ten seconds ago. "I will get you your pillow and blanket" Scarlett told Seth before running upstairs. She came back with a pillow and blanket and dumped them on the couch, without even saying a word she handed Seth the air conditioner remote and picked up her stuff, "Good night" she said and ran up to her room. Seth heard the door of her room shut a little too loudly and he winced. He knew he was out of line, she had invited him to stay over because he did not have a place to crash and he stepped across the boundary, maybe that is why she was hurt and it killed Seth to see her that way.

While Scarlett once again cried herself to sleep that night, Seth was guilt wrecked and hardly able to sleep the whole night. The next morning as well they did not talk anything about the hot kissing session they had, Scarlett fed him well before he left for his home and she refused any advances including their signature goodbye hug. Seth knew he had screwed up big time but he had no idea what exactly was that had hurt her so much, was it just the kiss or something more?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **That is the first time I have written about something hot and heavy! XD I am thinking of taking their relationship to the next level, and you will get to read more about their relationship and not their friendship. I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review and if you like the story hit the favourite and follow button please, it would mean the world to me! Thanks guys, ILY :D -Fingers Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Another year passed by, Scarlett turned 18 and Seth had just touched his 24th birthday. Being legally an adult now, Scarlett had many rights that she did not had before and she used them to her advantage. Seth was not happy seeing her changed behaviour, while she kept herself away from Seth by going to parties and getting into drinking, Seth tried to channel his energy by working extra hard in the garage, but everyone knew something was wrong and none of them were happy. Whenever Seth asked Scarlett to spend time with him alone she would refuse but be present where other pack members were present too. Seth tried to ask her if she was upset about their kiss she refused to talk about it and told Seth not to dwell on it, eventually Seth stopped asking.

It was yet another late evening when Seth was returning home and Scarlett was off partying with her school friends and many other school mates at someone's house, it always kept Seth on his toes when she partied this late but he could not interfere because Scarlett had shut Seth out. In the past one year she dated 2 guys casually, which lasted 3 months and 2 months respectively, while Seth was already having a hard time coping up with the changes in Scarlett's behaviour she also rubbed her relationships in his face, she kept her tough exterior in front of everyone but Seth knew the night after the wedding a piece of her died after Seth had kissed her, and as much as he hate to admit it, it was because of him.

While Seth was about to reach home his phone rang in his pocket, he pulled out his phone slowly and much to his surprise Scarlett was calling him for the first time in a year. ' _Is she okay?_ ' was all Seth could think of. He frantically picked up her call, "Hello" he said frantically, "Sweth" Scarlett slurred from the other end of the phone, "Scarlett? Are you drunk?" he asked, a little annoyed. She giggled and replied "Yes!" "Where are you?" he asked in an urgency, stopping dead in his track, "I am at a fat – fat – frat party, away from you heart breaker" she giggled again, "Where is that party?" he asked ignoring the pain in his heart at hearing the last word. "La Push" she slurred, "Okay, I am going to need a little more detail than that to come pick you up" he told Scarlett, "No, I am okay by myself" Scarlett slurred again sternly. "Scarlett thinks you are ridiculously hot" another female voice slurred from the other hand, "No, don't tell him that or he would say I was – out – of line" Scarlett scolded the female with a giggle, "Sweth, why don't you like kissing me?" Scarlett slurred sadly, "Who said that?" Seth asked confused as hell.

"Every time we kiss you push me away, you are so confusing" Scarlett shouted in the phone. "Where are you?" Seth asked with a sigh, "In a fat – frat party near – your house" Scarlett struggled with her words. "Do you have a company?" he asked, "Yes, Allison is here, Ally say Hi to Seth" Scarlett giggled again, "Hi Seth" the other drunken female sang into the phone, "Can you tell me where you are exactly?" Seth asked, "This place comes in between your house and my house" Scarlett slurred seriously, at least Seth knew which direction to go to. "Don't wander off to the streets okay?" Seth told Scarlett, "Okay sir" Scarlett giggled before hanging up on Seth.

It took Seth fifteen minutes to find her – fifteen dreadful minutes! There she was sobbing as she held her ankle and sat on the pavement outside some house, Seth could hear music blasting from a block away. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Seth asked rushing to Scarlett's side, she was sitting here alone. "Sweth!" she slurred happily, wrapping her arms around Seth. "Let's get you home Scarlett" he told her, as he helped her up. She flinched away from Seth and stumbled on her feet before saying "No!" "You don't want me to touch you? I won't but let's go home" Seth pleaded, "I want you to touch me the way you did on the wedding night, but you don't like kissing me, why Seth?" she asked in a brittle voice, "Who said I did not like kissing you?" Seth asked, holding her by her waist and pulling her to his house, "You push me away every time we kiss" she answered with a frown, "I will explain you everything later, but I don't dislike kissing you, kissing you is the best feeling ever" Seth admitted, "I love kissing you" Scarlett slurred happily. "Where is your friend Allison?" Seth asked changing the topic, "She went home with her bouyfriend" Scarlett answered, again slurring.

On their way to Seth's home, Scarlett vomited on the street once and then she was filled with this energy, she made Seth run after her the whole way. As Scarlett stood up against the wall she watched Seth opening the lock of his house. "C'mon let's go in" Seth told her opening the door, "Seth, I think I am going to faint" Scarlett warned Seth, "What? Now?" Seth questioned and before Scarlett could answer she collapsed into Seth's arms. He effortlessly carried her over the threshold in his arms and closed the front door with his feet. Finally Seth carried her to his bedroom and placed her carefully on his bed. Her clothes were covered in vomit and dirt, he had to get her to change them. But first he bought a wet towel and cleaned her face with it, she moaned and turned her face away. "Scarlett" he shook her softly, but she did not woke up, "C'mon, you are just changing her clothes" Seth told himself in a whisper.

He pulled out one of his shirts and took a deep breath, first he removed her shoes and socks, once again he tried to shake her up but she had passed out already. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans button with trembling hand and pulled it down to her ankle, and then took it off completely, he tried not to stare at Scarlett's perfectly toned, fair legs but it was rather difficult. He then took another deep breath and lifted her up with one of his hand and supported her against himself as he took off her shirt without looking at her body. His hands brushed on her tiny waist and he turned crimson, he kept looking at her face and quickly made her wear his shirt which fell just above her knees. Finally he let go of the breath he was holding and tucked her safely in his bed. He debated whether he should sleep next to her or in the other room, when he decided to leave and sleep in the other room he noticed that Scarlett had held his hand close to her chest. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks with his free hand and got in the bed next to Scarlett.

Scarlett turned her back to Seth but scooted closer to him and made him keep his hand on her waist which he gladly did. In finally a year he was going to have the most pleasant sleep, knowing that Scarlett was close to him and safe. It only took five minutes for Seth to doze off too!

Scarlett woke up in an unfamiliar place, she felt as if her waist was being crushed under too much weight. Had she come home with an unfamiliar guy? Panic stricken, she turned around to see who was lying behind her. She saw none other than Seth, her heart skipped a beat at the thought that they shared a bed together, but that meant he must have picked her up, which meant she must have drunk dialled him! She debated on sneaking out before he got up but as soon as she tried to move his arm off him Seth's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning" he said in a husky sleepy voice, "Hey" Scarlett said softly. Seth reluctantly pulled off his arm and stretched before getting up, then realization dawned upon Scarlett, she was not in her own clothes! "Did you change my clothes?" Scarlett asked Seth, eyes widened, "Yours were covered in vomit and dirt" Seth answered jerking his head towards her clothes that were lying on the floor, "We did not – did we?" Scarlett asked turning crimson, "No! I would never take advantage of such situation!" Seth defended himself, suddenly Seth felt as if Scarlett had shut him out again.

' _Of course, why would he do that when he doesn't even like kissing me_ ' Scarlett thought to herself, "Don't you have a hangover?" Seth asked, "My head hurts a little but besides that I am fine, thank you" Scarlett replied coldly, "Why don't you get ready? I will launder your clothes and get you something to eat" Seth suggested with a smile, "Okay" Scarlett mumbled. She got out of the bed and stood face to face with Seth, he excused himself and got Scarlett a brush and towel, and also he gave her another one of his shirt to wear until he laundered her clothes. Feeling extremely embarrassed she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It took her half an hour to get ready and fifteen more minutes to gather up the courage and walk downstairs. Seth had prepared pancakes for Scarlett – her favourite and served them with maple syrup. They ate their breakfast in silence and Seth gave her some medicines to ease up her headache, finally Seth spoke "You don't have school today right?" "It's Saturday" Scarlett mumbled, "I took a day off too, we can spend time together like old days" Seth replied with a grin. "You don't have to do that" Scarlett mumbled again, "Why do you keep shutting me out Scarlett?" Seth asked after a long pause, he looked – hurt.

"I want to go home" Scarlett told Seth as she got up from her seat. "No, answer me Scarlett" Seth pleaded as he got up from his seat and rushed to Scarlett, "Where are my clothes?" she asked, "Is it because of that night we spent at your home?" Seth asked in a brittle tone, ignoring her question. She tried to move past him, but Seth blocked her way, "Is it?" he asked again, "Yes!" she shouted in frustration and soon tears filled her eyes, "I know you don't feel good after touching me – or – or kissing me, and it – hurts to see that because I never felt so complete, so in love" Scarlett completed in a brittle tone. "This is it" Seth mumble, before Scarlett could ask what he meant, his lips sealed her lips. Seth's lips moved in urgency, initially Scarlett tried to hold back but then she gave in when Seth's hands lingered on Scarlett's waist and her hands were pressed on his chest. They broke their kiss and breathed heavily, Seth's forehead was leaned against Scarlett's forehead, "You have figured it out all wrong, I am in love with you Scarlett, and there is no feeling compared to the feeling I get when I kiss you, I held back because I did not wanted to go to prison" Seth completed his sentence with a chuckle, "What?" Scarlett asked chuckling, "If I had let things go further that night, one thing would have led to another and I would have been dragged by my step father to the jail for having sex with a minor" Seth answered with a chuckle, Scarlett took in a sharp breath, could things go that far between her and Seth? Would she be comfortable? Of course she knew the answer, she would be.

"I am not a minor anymore" Scarlett mumbled, before she knew Seth's lips were firmly pressed against her lips. Seth's tongue brushed against Scarlett's lips asking for entrance, she parted her lips in response, as soon as Seth's tongue touched Scarlett's tongue, a slight moan erupted in the back of her throat. The next thing Scarlett knew was Seth had lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss Seth carried her once again to his bedroom. He slowly placed her on the bed again, the shirt was now barely covering her thighs, which was a great distraction for Seth. She pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him passionately, Seth's lips then moved to Scarlett's throat and she could not help but moan.

In the heat of moments, Scarlett unbuttoned Seth's shirt and threw it on the floor, she had seen him shirtless so many times, but every time she saw him shirtless made her blush a little, like she was blushing now! She turned the tables and now she was above Seth and she kissed him from his jawline to his neck, continuing to travel down his chest and planting soft kisses at his heart. Scarlett was about to take her shirt off when Seth put a hand on her hand and asked "Are you sure about this?" she could not find the words so she nodded with a grin. Seth slowly removed his hands from Scarlett's hands and she took her shirt off.

* * *

Scarlett could not believe what had just happened! She blushed as she remembered how Seth made love to her, on the bed she was lying in alone at the moment. Seth had gone to get Scarlett's clothes from the laundry, although she had protested. He had helped her get back in his shirt once again till he bought her clothes, Scarlett loved being surrounded by Seth's scent. "I bought your clothes" Seth told Scarlett as he entered the room, "Good, because I need to rush home, my phone battery is about to die" Scarlett replied getting up, "Do you have to go?" Seth asked with a frown before handing Scarlett her clothes. "You are coming with me" Scarlett told him with a smirk, "I'd like that" Seth replied with a smirk before giving Scarlett a peck on her forehead and then on her lips. She got out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom, "You know you can change here" Seth replied with a smirk as he settled on the bed, "Do you think it will be a wise idea?" she asked raising her eyebrow and trying to hide her smirk.

Seth's mouth went dry at the possibilities, "Probably not" he said in a whisper, "I thought so" Scarlett replied for winking and rushing inside the bathroom, she heard Seth follow her but she locked the door faster than he could enter, he groaned from the other side of the door and said "This isn't fair." Scarlett chuckled and replied "Life isn't fair" before getting out of his shirt, "I miss you already" Seth told her, she looked at herself in the mirror and breathed "No!" "Are you okay?" Seth asked panic stricken from the other side of the door, he tried to open the door when Scarlett did not answer but the door was locked, "No! No! No! No!" Scarlett repeated, "You are scaring me, are you alright?" Seth asked banging at the door. Scarlett left the door wide open for Seth to enter, he quickly entered and saw Scarlett standing only in her lingerie, he blushed a little but brushed it off and held Scarlett by her forearms carefully and asked "Are you okay?", "Seth, why would you do that?" Scarlett asked in a panic stricken voice, Seth's heart dropped to his stomach as he let go of Scarlett's forearms. He mentally cursed himself for taking things too far, "I am sorry" Seth mumbled looking at his feet – ' _I am not sorry at all!_ _That was the best time of my life_ ' Seth thought. "You gave me a love bite!" Scarlett exclaimed, Seth's head shot up immediately.

He saw a bruised patch on Scarlett's neck, and another one on her collar bone, then there was another near her perfect breasts, he tore his eyes away from their and looked into Scarlett's eyes, "You are upset about the love bites?" he asked, "Yeah, people would know we did something!" Scarlett exclaimed, "You aren't upset about what happened?" Seth confirmed, "Why would I be? It was the best time of my life" Scarlett admitted with a blush. "Who would know about this?" Seth asked, "Our friends" Scarlett replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "the pack would know anyways" Seth mumbled under his breath, it took a few seconds for Scarlett to realize what he meant, "If you thought about this while patrolling, I swear I will –" Scarlett started but she could not complete her threat because she did not knew what to say! "I would not" Seth promised kissing her knuckles. "Get dressed, and I will not give you love bites again" Seth replied with a smirk, before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him. ' _Again?! Will it happen again?!_ ' Scarlett thought happily to herself as she quickly dressed herself up, she hid those marks with her hair and succeeded in doing so.

They were about to enter Scarlett's house at 8 am when Seth heard a voice from behind him, "Seth, Scarlett" Embry called. They both turned around to see him jogging up to them, "Hey" they said in unison happily, "Hey" he greeted them too, before Embry could say anything further, the wind softly lifted off Scarlett's hair off her shoulder, making the love bites on her neck and collar bone visible to Embry. "What happened on your –" he started but realized the answer by looking at the way Scarlett frantically hid the spot and they both turned crimson. Embry smirked and said "I see" "Shut up" Seth warned him although he was still blushing, "I never said anything" Embry defended himself, smirk still formed on his lips. "You guys started breaking the bed already?" he asked with the same smirk, "I am out of here" Scarlett announced once she had turned tomato red, she disappeared inside. "I will turn you into a fur coat if you tease her about that again" Seth threated Embry whilst blushing a shade of tomato red himself.

"C'mon man, I was just kidding, I am happy for you" Embry told him with a genuine smile, "Things did work out for you two" Embry completed, "Yeah, they did" Seth replied dreamily, as he remembered what had happened half an hour ago, "Dude, I might not tease her, but I will still tease you" Embry told Seth with a whole hearted laugh, Seth joking threw a punch at Embry's shoulder who dodged it and jogged off the poach steps and away. Seth stood there thinking that things really did work out for them, maybe not in the easiest way but they worked out in the most perfect way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Ha! So, how did you guys like the next step to their relationship? Leave me some reviews and hit the favourite and follow button if you like the story, it would mean the world to me! Thank you so much guys :D And a huge shoutout to Piggielover98 once again for the massive support and Warriorwitch13 for your amazing review.. Thank you so much you guys! :D -Fingers Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Scarlett first put her phone on charging and then moved to the kitchen while Seth was still out talking to Embry, or so she assumed. She just could not get the scene out of her mind! She was startled when Seth sneaked upon her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, she could not help but giggle, "You startled me" Scarlett told Seth, he slowly moved her hair from the left side of her neck making Scarlett's heart beat faster. "I am sorry" Seth said before pressing his lips against Scarlett's neck, she closed her eyes slowly and tried so hard not to moan. Whatever she had gathered from their first love making session that every time she moaned, it turned Seth on.

"You are making it difficult for my self-control" Scarlett informed him, Seth did not stop kissing her neck, "God, I will never be able to have enough of you" Seth said his lips still brushing on her neck. Scarlett turned around and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, he looked into Scarlett's eyes now. "I am in love with you" Seth admitted meaningfully while searching the end of Scarlett's never ending eyes. Scarlett was at loss of words, "I mean it, I am in love with you" Seth repeated, "I am in love with you too" Scarlett replied with the same meaningful look. "These aren't that bad you know, I have marked you as mine" Seth said with a goofy smile as he ran his finger tips on the love bites, "That's one way of looking at it" Scarlett replied with a grin, "Has anyone ever –" Seth started but was unable to complete his question. The thought of someone touching his Scarlett the way he had touched this morning was pushing him off the edge, "No, it was my first time" Scarlett admitted shyly. "Wait, you mean you are a virgin?" Seth asked with a shocked look on his face, "Well, I was until this morning" Scarlett replied still blushing. It was a relief to know that no one has loved Scarlett the way Seth had loved her this morning.

* * *

Things turned in their favour after that day, they decided to talk their differences out rather than keeping to themselves. Seth also asked Scarlett if she would be okay if he called her his girlfriend. She had happily told him that she would be more than happy to be called his girlfriend. Never in a million years could Scarlett have thought that the guy she was crushing on would be her boyfriend one day. Their relationship was working perfectly, Scarlett was accepted as a part of his family, and Seth was accepted by Scarlett's family. When Scarlett's father was back for two weeks only, and surprised her the morning, Scarlett had introduced him to Seth.

Scarlett was alone at home that morning thankfully, when the doorbell rang, she excitedly got up thinking it was Seth and rushed to open the door. She saw her dad standing in front of her, looking more aged than she remembered in his army uniform, with a huge grin, "Oh my god!" she breathed as tears filled her eyes, she quickly jumped into his arms, her dad laughed at the sudden gesture but hugged her back quickly. "My baby girl" he said happily planting a kiss on top of her head, "Daddy! You are back!" she exclaimed as happy tears ran down her eyes, "Yes, I am back" he said between his chuckles. Scarlett pulled him inside and took his bag from his hand, "How have you been?" her dad asked as they settled on the couch, "I have been good, I missed you every day, and how have you been?" Scarlett asked, "I have been good too, and I missed you too baby" her father – Rick replied with a grin. "I have heard from Evelyn that you have got a new boyfriend, a serious relationship" her father enquired, that's when Scarlett remembered that Seth was coming over! "Yes, his name is Seth" Scarlett told her dad, "The guy who got you to the hospital once?" her dad enquired, "Yeah" Scarlett breathed looking at her feet remembering that time. "I would like to meet this guy" her dad said sinking back in the couch, "Actually – umm – he was coming over – now" Scarlett told her father awkwardly, "Like now?' her dad asked, "Yes" Scarlett confirmed. "But if you want me to stay with you I will tell him that we will meet later" Scarlett added quickly, "No hun, you go ahead, I am going to sleep in for the rest of the day, jet lag" her dad replied shaking his head. "Are you sure?" Scarlett asked, he nodded before breaking the silence with an uncomfortable question.

"Have you kissed this guy?"

"DAD!"

"Let me ask this differently, has he kissed you?"

"I have been in a relationship with him for 5 months now!"

"So that's a yes"

"Yes, I have kissed him and he has kissed me" Scarlett admitted from between her teeth, embarrassed. "Are you sure about him?" her dad asked raising his eyebrows, "I have never been so sure about anything else in my whole life" Scarlett admitted in a low voice, "You are 18 and if you want you can date other guys too" her dad replied with a sigh, "I don't want to date other guys dad, I am in love with Seth" Scarlett told her dad with a smile. Their conversation was cut short when the doorbell rang, "Dad, please be nice, he is important" Scarlett pleaded in a whisper as she ran to the front door. She opened the door and saw Seth, dressed in her favourite black without sleeves hoodie and beige khaki pants. "Hey beautiful" he greeted her with a grin, and tucked a lock of her hair falling on her eyes behind her hair, making Scarlett blush. "Hey, my dad is home" Scarlett greeted in a whisper, "Is it a bad timing? Should I come back later?" Seth asked seriously, "No, you can come and then I will ask my dad and go to the beach or someplace" Scarlett answered with a nod.

They walked to the living room hand in hand, Scarlett's dad got up when they entered the room. Scarlett let go of Seth's hand when she noticed her dad was putting up the tough army exterior in front of Seth, "Hello Mr. Adams" Seth greeted with a small smile as he stretched out his right hand for handshake, Scarlett's dad considered his hand for a moment and then shook Seth's hand firmly. "Hello Seth" Mr. Adams replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you" Seth said as they dropped their hands. Just like Mr. Adams, Seth also put up a cool exterior but on the inside his heart was pounding, as he thought if Scarlett's dad did not like him. "It's pleasure meeting you too" her dad replied with a small smile. "I will grab my raincoat and then we will go" Scarlett said first looking at her dad and then at Seth before rushing upstairs.

"You know, Evelyn told me that you were the one to find my girl unconscious on the kitchen floor and your mother helped her get to the hospital" Rick started, "Yes" Seth said with a nod, "And you were there for her prom, managed to send her there when Evelyn and Rob could not" Rick continued with a chuckle, "Yes, that's right" Seth replied joining in with a chuckle, "And when Evelyn got sick before her graduation and she thought no one was going to be there – even I could not make it, well you were there again, and that was the time she was avoiding you, but you know she needed someone there, so you showed up before Evelyn and Rob made it" Rick completed with a genuine smile, "Yes Sir" Seth confirmed, "You have always been there to care for my daughter, you have gone out of your way to help her, I cannot thank you enough" Rick told Seth, "You don't have to thank me, it is the least I could have done for her" Seth replied with a small smile, "She seems very happy with you, I am rarely there for her, and it makes me feel like I am not doing my job properly as a father, I was really afraid for her when you weren't there, but it makes me feel as if she is safe with you" Rick confided in Seth, "I can assure you, that I would never let anything happen to her" Seth promised and that's when Scarlett interrupted them, "Okay let's go" she said running downstairs, "I will see you later daddy" Scarlett said giving her father a brief hug, "I will get her home safely" Seth promised before Scarlett pulled him out of the front door.

"Are we going to walk to the first beach?" Scarlett asked excitedly when she saw no vehicle parked in the driveway except her own car. "We can walk to the first beach or we can run till there" Seth offered with a wink, "Like you in your wolf form?" Scarlett asked excitement in her eyes, Seth nodded with a grin making Scarlett squeal happily. "Let's go!" Seth said pulling Scarlett with him to the woods. Once they were under the cover of the trees, Seth took five big steps back from Scarlett, he quickly took off his hood, Scarlett watched as the light touched Seth's perfect body, she just could not take her eyes off him, "Turn around" he said with a smirk, Scarlett what he said obediently. After a few seconds something nudged in Scarlett's back, she turned to see Seth in his wolf form and she gasped. How was she ever going to get used to him? Seth had his clothes between his teeth, he got down for Scarlett to climb on his back, and she slowly did. Seth raised up and that is when Scarlett remembered the feeling she once had experienced before.

Seth launched himself forward, his oversized paws breaking the twigs under his feet, and he made a cute wolf sound at the back of his throat. Scarlett giggled as she loosened her grip on Seth's fur, she felt so free once again. It took them minutes to reach to the First Beach, Scarlett could see the ocean from the forest, while she got down. Their morning was spent sitting in each other's arms, and their afternoon was spent at Seth's house, cooking food and having lunch together. Seth got Scarlett home by late afternoon, Rick had just had his lunch when Scarlett walked through the kitchen door. "I thought you would be home by evening" Rick said as he got away from the sink, "Seth dropped me home early" Scarlett replied with a shrug, "Maybe we can watch a movie then? Anything of your choice" Rick suggested.

They spent Father- Daughter time with each other for the next two weeks, which also meant that Scarlett got to spend less time with Seth, it made her anxious when she did not saw Seth for the whole day! Rick was okay dividing time with Seth, but Scarlett refused stating that she doesn't get time with him, so she would like to spend most of her time with her dad. They would go out for lunches or dinners, watch a movie at home or outside, he even took her to shopping, although Scarlett shopped and Rick sat at one place. They stayed up late to talk, Rick wanted to catch up on Scarlett's life and he could not help but notice that Seth has become an important part of his daughter's life in past two years!

"Hun, I don't want to sound judgemental but don't you think Seth is a bit older for you?" Rick asked knitting her eyebrows together, "We do have six years difference in age but dad I expect you to understand better than anyone!" Scarlett exclaimed, her mother was 10 years younger than her father, so age difference was the last thing Scarlett expected to hear from her father. "I know, your mom married me when she was just 18, I hope you aren't planning to marry anytime soon?" Rick asked shaking his head, "Dad! I am not getting married" Scarlett assured him, "I just don't want you to make any mistakes with your life" Rick mumbled with a sigh, "I am not making any mistakes, you have met Seth, do you think I am making a mistake?" Scarlett asked raising her eyebrows, "No" Rick replied genuinely, how could she ever explain her father that she was going to marry Seth even if she married him now or five years later.

When it was the morning for Rick to leave again, he seemed upset leaving Scarlett again so soon, she had cried her eyes out while driving to the airport with Rick. No matter if she was eighteen or thirty, every time her dad was going to leave it would always make her cry. This was the first time he got such a short leave, Scarlett hadn't even enjoyed with him yet and it was time to say goodbye again. "I will call you every day, I promised" Rick promised kissing the top of Scarlett's head. There were so many families standing at the airport lobby, saying goodbyes to the soldiers, Scarlett could remember most of them, "I don't want you to leave daddy" Scarlett cried as she hugged her father. "I don't want to leave either baby, I will be back before you know it" Rick promised, hugging her tightly. When it was finally time for her dad to go, she watched with tear filled eyes and waved at him.

Her drive back home was slow and cautious, since Scarlett was still crying. When she reached home by afternoon, it was pouring down on them. She saw Seth sitting on the front poach steps waiting for her. She quickly got out of the car, still crying, Seth got up from his place and walked towards Scarlett slowly, she locked the car and ran into Seth's arms. He held her off the pavement, hugging her tightly against himself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her heart out. He carried her inside without a word and they both sat on the couch, actually Scarlett sat on Seth's lap while he ran his fingers delicately through her hair to sooth her.

In a matter of another week, Scarlett settled back to her normal routine, she was her better self now. Although it was taking her normal than usual to settle back after her father left but she tried her best. Rick called every day to talk to his daughter which made her feel better. Although he sounded tense when he called her one night, she had asked him and he told her that it was just work related stress and she did not need to worry about him and take care of herself.

The next morning was as usual, Scarlett woke up early, had her shower, got ready for the day and waited for Seth. It was a Sunday morning, Seth was running late but she did not mind. She had just finished making the breakfast for herself and Seth when Seth rang the doorbell. She danced through the living room to open the door. He was looking his usual happy self as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, dazzling her for a moment. Finally, after they had their breakfast and they were about to move to the living room to watch a movie, the phone rang. At first Scarlett did not recognize the number and got anxious, but she picked up the phone to hear the most dreadful news of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for your kind support, it means a lot to me when I get reviews on my story. Please keep reviewing on my story guys, hit the Follow or Favourite button if you like my story. I will be updating very soon, waiting for your reviews :D**

 **-JT**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It had been two days since the dreadful news arrived at Scarlett's home. Her Aunt had called her to inform that Rick was in one of the two helicopters that crashed and 3 out of 9 of the soldiers in it had went missing – Rick was one of them. While Evelyn had asked Scarlett to come home to her, she refused to leave her home, sitting on her couch, she spoke almost nothing for two days, refused to have food or drink water. Seth managed to get some food in her system, she even snapped at him when he asked her to get some sleep. This was the exact thing that wasn't in Seth's control, the exact kind of heart break from which Seth couldn't save Scarlett from.

Seth had also refused to leave Scarlett alone, so either Evelyn or Emily stayed with them. While Scarlett had finally managed to get some sleep, Seth sat with Evelyn in the living room. "She needs to eat something, otherwise she would get sick" Evelyn said in a dead voice, "I know, but what can we do?" Seth asked in the same tone, "I really don't know but we need to do something" Evelyn looked down at her feet. "They are searching for him right?" Seth asked hopefully, "Yes of course, there are chances that they are somewhere in the forest, they might be hurt but where else would they be?" Evelyn said, "I have a feeling that they would find them soon" Seth mumbled, "Seth, I don't want to sound insensitive, but every passing minute sends us closer to the possibility that they would not make it" Evelyn admitted in a whisper, "No! Daddy is alive!" they heard a voice from behind them, when they turned they saw Scarlett standing on top stair, her eyes were red and swollen.

She walked downstairs slowly and stood near Seth and Evelyn "He is alive and I know that, they might have not found daddy _yet_ but he is alive" Scarlett told them from between her teeth, "Honey, no one ever said that he isn't alive, but with every passing minute things are turning unfavourable for us" Evelyn told Scarlett as she got up, "Emily is so much better than you" Scarlett mumbled as she rolled her eyes at Evelyn, "Scarlett!" Seth said strictly, "Now you are going to shout at me too?" she snapped, Seth sighed and said "apologize to Evelyn please" "No" Scarlett mumbled, "It's okay" Evelyn said shaking her head, "it is not because when Rick comes back and she realizes everything she had said in his absence, she will be guilt wrecked" Seth said looking at Scarlett then Evelyn, "I am sorry" Scarlett mumbled looking at her feet, "It's okay honey" Evelyn said taking a step towards Scarlett but she moved back and mumbled "What is for dinner?" Seth and Evelyn exchanged glances before Evelyn said "There is sandwiches or fish, whatever you like" "I will have sandwich" Scarlett mumbled before sitting on the couch next to Seth.

"Scarlett" Seth started, "Don't, don't comfort me because it feels like you are about to give me a bad news" Scarlett told Seth in a brittle tone. "I am not comforting you, I am just telling you that sandwiches is a great choice" Seth lied with a small smile, it made Scarlett chuckle a little but then she turned serious, "Do you think daddy is okay?" Scarlett asked, "Yes" Seth answered confidently. Both of them silently prayed for Rick's well-being until Evelyn came with two plates. "Now you both should eat" she said handing one plate to Scarlett and one to Seth, "You haven't eaten anything?" Scarlett asked Seth, "No" Seth answered sheepishly. "Why?" Scarlett's voice was almost inaudible, "Because you did not ate" Evelyn answered for Seth. She took the first bite of her sandwich and then looked at Seth, who ate half sandwich in one bite, making both Evelyn and Scarlett chuckle. "What?" he asked gulping the bite, "Eat slowly, you might choke yourself" Evelyn told Seth. "I will be fine don't worry" Seth assured her. They ate in silence until the phone rang, the three of them looked at each other and then Scarlett rushed to the kitchen to pick up the phone. Seth heard her mumble on the phone "No, we haven't heard anything _yet_ " it was again one of those relatives or friends asking for Rick. It had started to get on Scarlett's nerves, when people asked something about her dad and then sympathize with her as if he was – _dead_.

She hung up the phone with much noise than needed. She came cursing out of the kitchen, of course under her breathe. "Everything okay?" Evelyn asked her, "Yeah, just one of those nosy neighbours" Scarlett told her with a sigh, and she sat down on the couch and began eating again. She slowly ate her dinner and then laid on the couch, curled up in a ball, Seth sat near her legs, watching her as she looked into blank space, these were the times he wished he had Edward's mind reading ability. He put his hand on her feet and she took at him slowly. Evelyn was in the kitchen washing the dishes, "What are you thinking?" Seth asked, "I want to move in with you" she said out of blue, Seth's eyes widened and his mouth dropped at what she said. "What?" Seth's voice was trembling, "Yeah, I want to move in with you" Scarlett told him again as she began getting up. "Where is this coming from?" Seth asked his brows knitted together.

"Seth, I cannot handle this anymore, too many people that I care about have died in this house" Scarlett's voice was no more than a whisper, "Is this about your—" Seth started, "No, it isn't about my dad, but who knows he might as well be dead" Scarlett said looking in blank space again, "No, he isn't dead" Seth told her confidently, "But it doesn't change the fact that mom has died in this house, my grandmother has died in this house, and there are just too many memories, it is depressing" Scarlett said looking away from Seth, "I am totally comfortable with you moving in with me, but Scarlett you need to think it through, just because things aren't right at this moment doesn't mean they would never get better" Seth told her and she sighed.

"I am just too anxious to get out of this house, and I would do anything to do that, maybe I will go to some other state to study" Scarlett mumbled. "I don't know about that, but how about we watch a movie right now?" Seth suggested ignoring the pain when he thought of Scarlett moving away, "Okay" she mumbled again before bending forward to get the remote and handing it to Seth. They watched some random movie together till Scarlett fell asleep, her head on Seth's shoulder. Evelyn mouthed "Is she asleep?" and Seth gave her a quick nod. He slowly picked her up like a baby and mouthed Evelyn "To her room" this time she nodded. He took her to her room and Evelyn followed them.

Seth tucked her in her bed softly and then admired her beauty for a minute, her long dark hair fell softly on the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted as she tried to breathe through her lips, her long eyelashes were naturally curled upwards a little. And she looked ghost white as she laid in her bed, she was gorgeous, she wasn't one of the reservation girl, she was an ordinary girl – well exquisitely beautiful ordinary girl. She had a faint tint of red on her cheeks, and her cheekbones were prominent, all childish roundness lost. Her heart was beating steadily and strongly, Seth could hear it clearly. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from her face and turned around to leave when Evelyn stopped him in the doorway, "You can stay tonight with her" Evelyn told Seth, "It's okay, I will crash on the couch" Seth said shaking his head, "No, she needs you now more than ever" Evelyn said in a low voice. "Thank you Evelyn" Seth said with a nod.

Evelyn nodded and walked out of the room, Seth went back to Scarlett, he got on the bed beside Scarlett and threw his arms behind his head as he laid down and watch her sleep. Her eyes had huge dark circles underneath them making Seth frown, but she looked so beautiful even with those dark circles. She let out a small groan and scooted over to Seth, he froze for a moment thinking he had somehow woke her up. Then she dropped her hand on his chest and buried her face in his side and then she was motionless. In a few moments, the lights in the hall and the room adjacent to it, where Evelyn was sleeping went out. Seth let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, every night he would crash on the couch and pray that Rick returned safely so that Scarlett go back to her usual happy self but it never happened, and it made Scarlett shut everyone out.

But somehow today as he laid on her bed, it made him see some kind of bizarre hope that he never saw before. He laid there thinking that if there was a god, which he did not really know of, he would never cause such pain to an innocent girl who had already lost so much. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside, it was the inside beauty of Scarlett that made Seth drawn towards her. She never claimed to be something she was not, she was strong enough to take a stand for herself even if it meant she was standing alone, she was confident, she was compassionate, she loved people around her with a passion that was beyond Seth to understand, then there was her innocence, she had never once thought something close to bad for someone, Seth had once joked that she never saw anything bad in anyone when he had told her about vampires and she was too casual about it, she replied that no one should be blamed for it, they are where they are for a purpose.

She had a very bad temper of course, and a sharp tongue, her words sometimes hurt people but it was never intentional and she sincerely apologized and felt guilty for her deed, and these were the flaws that made her human. It was perfectly okay to have flaws, wasn't it? Seth did not knew he had fallen asleep till Scarlett whispered in his ear "Seth, are you sleeping?" Seth's eyes fluttered over and he saw Scarlett peeping up to him with a small smile. "What time is it?" Seth asked in a whisper, "5:30 am" Scarlett told him, there was still dark outside, "Why are you up so early?" Seth asked before pressing his lips to her forehead, "I woke up just now, did you sneak in here last night?" Scarlett asked in an amused tone, "No, Evelyn asked to me to stay" Seth looked at her with a grin, her eyes were wide in shock, "You are kidding right?" she asked, "Would I leave the door open if I sneaked in?" Seth asked raising her eyebrows, she sat up facing Seth, cross legged.

"Aunt let you stay with me?" she was clearly amused. "Maybe she sees my good intentions more clearly than you do" Seth teased, Scarlett scowled. There was a long comfortable silence when Seth realized something "Uh… Scarlett, I – uh I have been meaning to give you something for a very long time now, maybe – this would be the perfect time" Seth started, "Give me something? What more can you give me than yourself?" She asked, blinking her eyes in confusion, Seth reached to his pocket and produced a small hand carved bracelet, Scarlett's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in an awe, "This is the Quileute version of promise ring" Seth told her with a slight blush in his cheeks, "Is this for me?" Scarlett asked still in an awe, "Of course!" Seth replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Scarlett held out her wrist in front of Seth with a grin, Seth straightened up and smiled too before putting the bracelet around her wrist and said "I promise I will always be around you, and love you no matter what" and clasped it. She crawled over and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, Seth in return wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you so much Seth" Scarlett said in a brittle voice, Seth was anxious and he pulled her away to see if she was crying. Just as he pulled her away a tear dropped on her cheek which Seth wiped off the next second. "Why are you crying?" he asked with a frown, "No one has ever done such a thoughtful thing for me" Scarlett told him as she looked at her bracelet and ran her fingers on it softly. Another tear dropped on her cheek and Seth wiped it off before leaning in and kissing her forehead, "You are going to get used to it you know, I will spoil you in every way possible and you would not be able to do anything about it" Seth told her. Scarlett's head instantly shot up, "What do you mean you are going to spoil me? I am not accepting anything more from you" she told him meaningfully, "Well, so an engagement ring is off the table then?" Seth teased and she looked hysterical.

"What?" Seth asked followed by a chuckle, "Engagement ring?" Scarlett barely got the words out, Seth nodded his head, "For – me?" Scarlett asked, "Honestly Scarlett, who else would I give an engagement ring to?" Seth scowled, "No I mean – I don't know" Scarlett blushed a little. "Don't worry, I am not popping the question _just yet_ , I am only letting you know that someday and which I hope is soon, I am going to marry you Scarlett Adams" Seth told her with a meaningful look and she was at loss of words, she felt elated at the news! Their gazing stopped when the front door closed with a loud thud and they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Was Aunt not at home?" Scarlett asked, Seth heard for a fourth heartbeat but he heard only three so he assumed it was Evelyn and he shrugged. In a matter of few seconds, Evelyn appeared on the doorframe, with a huge grin. Both Seth and Scarlett's heart sped up at the same time, "Good that you kids are up" she started, "I have an amazing news for you" she completed with a huge grin, Seth and Scarlett looked at each other first and then at Evelyn with hope sparkling in their eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **In need to let you guys know that my story would have lots of time leaps from now on because I think it is time to give Seth and Scarlett their happily ever after, don't you guys agree? Also, Thank you so much for your constant support Warriorwitch13, and silent readers as well, please I request you all to leave me your opinions guys! Thanks :)**

 **-JT**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Scarlett ran through the crowd at the airport, shoving people out of the way with Seth and Evelyn hot on her heels. She knew where she was going, it was the exactly same place she had seen her dad for the last time. "Dear, slow down, a bit" Evelyn told her, but Scarlett just could not. The moment when Evelyn had told them that they had found Rick with minor injuries, and he was coming back home on the first flight this morning, Scarlett cried a bit at first, got out of the bed all the while thanking god and went to get ready, following her Seth and Evelyn also got ready.

Far away with a very small crowd of soldiers and their family, Scarlett saw her dad, talking to some people. She stopped short making Seth and Evelyn collide in her, looking at her dad standing healthy – well almost healthy made her realize for the first time how much she actually loved her dad even though she stayed alone for most of the time. It didn't matter how many people came into her life she would always love her dad more than anything or at least just the same as Seth. "Go on" Evelyn whispered in Scarlett's ear and slowly pushed her forward. Scarlett blinked her eyes rapidly at first and then turned to Seth, "Is this a dream?" she asked, "What?" Seth chuckled, "Pinch me" Scarlett ordered, Seth shook his head and bent down to kiss her forehead, she felt dazzled once Seth's lips touched her forehead "Not helping Clearwater" Scarlett told him, narrowing her eyes. "Go!" Seth told her with a chuckle. She turned to see her dad still standing there, she launched herself forward and her dad looked at her, his lips were stretched in a grin at the sight of his daughter, he slowly opened his arms and Scarlett jumped in his arms, "Daddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rick ran his fingers through Scarlett's hair as an attempt to soothe her, "It's okay baby, I am here" he cooed, Scarlett dropped her hands quickly and looked at her dad's face, "I am not letting you go anywhere now" she told him seriously. Up until now she hadn't realized that she was crying, Rick wiped her tears away and said "Let's go home first" she frantically agreed, and pulled her dad, by holding his hand through the crowd. He stopped her short to say goodbye to his fellow soldiers, and then gladly let her daughter pull him through the crowd. They finally met Seth and Evelyn, Evelyn was also in tears by now and she quickly hugged her brother, "Never do that again to us" she scolded him, he just gave her a smile and said "Yes Ma'am" "Seth" he regard him with a nod and stretched his palm out for shaking his hand. Seth took his hand and they shook hands firmly, when they dropped hands, Seth led the way and the three of them followed "You know, he is the one to keep your daughter sane when your whereabouts were unknown" Evelyn whispered in an obviously attempt for only Rick to hear, but Seth's supernatural hearing made him hear each word clearly.

"I guess, I will have to thank him later" Rick whispered back. "Scarlett honey, why don't you walk with Seth? You will have your daddy at your home all to yourself" Evelyn encouraged. Scarlett hesitantly let go of her dad's hand and went to join Seth, he looked at her face when she intertwined her fingers with Seth's fingers. "What's up with them?" Scarlett whispered only loud enough for Seth to hear, "They are talking about us" Seth whispered in the same tone. "They are so madly in love Rick, you would not believe it! Seth goes out of the way – more than any guy would to make her happy" Evelyn told Rick, "Can you hear them?" Scarlett asked and Seth gave a nod with a smirk. "Is he better than the Nathan guy?" Rick asked, this made Seth groan inwardly, Scarlett shot him a puzzled look and he just shook his head. "Oh Rick, that's no comparison, Seth is so much more better than Nathan, in fact his family and cousins, and friends too accept Scarlett with open arms" Evelyn told Rick. After that there was silence, Seth was happy that at least he had made a good impression on Evelyn, and she was like a second mother to Scarlett so that mattered a lot!

Finally when they reached the parking lot, Scarlett sat in the passenger's seat, Seth sat in the driver's seat and Rick and Evelyn sat in the back seat. The whole while Scarlett talked to her dad, about most random things, Rick was happy to see her daughter and so was Seth. Seth could not stop smiling as he looked at Scarlett back to her normal self. She subconsciously kept brushing her fingertips lightly on her bracelet, which made Seth smile more.

Seth dropped the three of them at Scarlett's house and then went straight to work. He had taken 2 days off so he expected much more work, but when he reached the garage, most of the work was already done by Quil and Embry. "You came" Embry said with a smile, "Yeah, I am sorry I showed up at almost lunch time, I took Scarlett to airport, they found Rick" Seth told them, "Thank god! Is she better now?" Embry asked anxiously, "Yeah, much better" Seth told him with a nod, "Did you tell Emily?" Quil asked, "No, we forgot, I will call her now" Seth told Quil before pulling out his cell phone and stepping out to call Emily.

She picked up in two rings, "Hello Seth" she greeted, "Hey Em, I wanted to tell you that they found Rick and he is home" Seth told Emily with a grin, he heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone and then Emily cheerfully said "Thank heavens! This is a wonderful news, I am so relieved, and thanks for informing me" "Anytime. Actually now I have to run, I will talk to you later" Seth said, "Sure, Bye" Emily said and Seth could picture her smiling before the line went dead. Seth slowly went inside to work, even though as he worked his mind kept drifting to Scarlett, he would stop doing something and stare into blank space, think about Scarlett and then smile to himself before going back to his work. Embry and Quil stared at him like he was an alien or something, "Seth, did you hit your head or something?" Embry asked with concerned look on his face, it broke Seth out of his trance, "What?" he asked a bit confused, "you zone out like every five minutes dude, are you okay?" Embry asked again, "Yeah" Seth assured him, Embry and Quil finally understood what he was thinking about and they made an "Oooo" sound to tease him, Seth narrowed his eyes at them and sat up next to them.

"Hey Quil, do you know you are the only one not getting laid here" Embry teased Quil, "Seth isn't getting laid either" Quil said defensively, "Oh he is very much getting it, I saw the proof weeks ago" Embry informed him, Seth threw a bottle cap at Embry who caught it before it hit his face, "What proof?!" Quil asked frantically, "Not another word" Seth threatened him but he was blushing a deep shade of red, "What proof?!" Quil asked again, Embry could not help but laugh, Quil huffed and looked away. "How come Seth never thinks of such things while patrolling?" Quil demanded, "Because if he thought of it even for a second, Scarlett would bury him alive" Embry told Quil, "Scarlett?!" Quil asked with his mouth hang open, "Honestly, who else did you think?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows, "No, I mean she is just 18" Quil said defensively, "She is an adult" Seth told him, "Yeah, we can see that" Embry mocked, this time the bottle cap hit Embry in his forehead, "Idiot" Seth said under his breathe before he went under his car again to hide his tomato red face.

It was not until 7 pm that they decided to close the garage down, finally the three of them decided that they could go for a boy's night out tonight since it was Brady and Collins' turn for patrolling. Quil had told them that he wasn't sure, Claire might call him tonight, "Seth has a girlfriend and yet he has agreed, Claire can survive one night without you" Embry huffed. "Fine" Quil gave up, they first decided to go and change, and meet at Seth's house in an hour, while Seth drove to his house, he felt a longing for Scarlett after this whole tiring day, but he knew she would be busy with her family so there was no need to bug her at this hour, so he rather thought of his boy's nightout.

He quickly skipped to shower to wash the grease off him, and then wore his comfortable clothes, by the time the door bell had run, he quickly rushed down and opened the door, and there stood 4 guys – Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared grinning at Seth's doorstep. "Hey man!" Seth greeted Paul and Jared, the three of them hugged each other for a brief second and then the four guys came inside. "What are we doing tonight?" Seth asked, the four of them smirked before Embry said "we are going to Port Angeles, to the bar." Seth could not help but grin at the idea, in five minutes they were on road to Port Angeles, in Paul's car.

They made it to Port Angeles by 9 pm, thanks to Paul driving faster than necessary. Once they parked outside the bar, they could hear loud music from inside. The five of them made their way inside the bar and the first thing they did was order tequila shots, even after 6 shots none of them felt anything! While the rest decided to drink some more, Embry spotted a hot girl on the dance floor, who was a blur to rest of them, and he went to dance with her. While the girl danced close to Embry, the guy cheered for him. It wasn't until 11 pm that they started getting intoxicated, "We really should not drive tonight" Quil told them and the four of them agreed. By 12 am they were out of the bar and they walked to the nearest hotel.

The five of them decided to get three rooms, only Embry slept alone, Paul and Jared were in the same room and Seth and Quil were in the same room. "I think I will call Claire now" Quil slurred, "No" Seth slurred snatching the phone from Quil's hand, who frowned and asked "Why?" "Because drunken people don't let their drunken friend drunk dial" Seth slurred and then chuckled, "Oh, right" Quil squinted his eyes and said slowly. "Call her in the morning, like I will call my Scarlett in the morning" Seth slurred before passing out of the bed. In a matter of few seconds Quil passed out on the other bed.

The sunlight pierced through the window, Seth groaned and hid his face under the pillow. "Seth" Quil shook him up, he slowly removed the pillow from his face and saw Quil, "What?" Seth groaned, "Get up, it is 11, we are leaving in an hour" Quil told him, Seth rubbed his eyes and then sat up in his bed, "Don't you have a headache?" Seth asked, "No, I took the pills and ate something, go get ready and then take these pills" Quil ordered him. Seth threw himself off the bed and went to the bathroom, where he washed his face with cold water, making him come back to his senses, the cold shower helped his migraine, and he felt much better by the time he came out, it was 11:30 am when Seth walked to the room, Quil made him eat toast and then he tossed him Flurbiprofen for his headache. In the next half an hour, Seth's headache was almost gone and he was refreshed, he checked his phone and its battery had died.

When Quil and Seth met the rest of them in the lobby, Paul and Jared were telling Rachel and Kim that they were driving back right now and that they were okay, the two of them sounded annoyed but were also happy that Paul and Jared had a good time, which made Seth wonder how Scarlett would react to this? Maybe she did not even know where he was, that thought made Seth frown. Once they checked out of the hotel and were on the road, Seth had butterflies in his stomach in less than 2 hours he would see Scarlett again. Seth was in the backseat with Jared and Embry, all five of them were cured of their headache by the time they completed half their journey.

"We should do this more often" Jared offered, "Yeah, this was fun!" Seth agreed with a grin, "I am always in" Embry told them, "of course you are, you get to dance with hot girls" Quil teased, "Dude, you could have too, Claire would not have mind" Embry mocked back, "Which reminds me thanks Seth for not letting me drunk dial Claire" Quil said looking at Seth with a smile, "Don't thank me, it was nothing" Seth grinned. The rest of the way the five guys continued their banter and kept the conversation light. First they decided to drop Seth at his home, he readily agreed.

By 1 pm, Seth was inside his home and the first thing he did was to charge his phone. When he switched on his phone he received 5 voice mails and 5 text messages from Scarlett, he put his phone on speaker and went to change his clothes, the first voice message started "Hey Seth, I have called you a million times and you aren't picking up my calls, maybe you are busy or something, call me when you get this, I love you" _beep_ "Hey Seth, now your phone is switched off, are you avoiding me or something? Call me when you get this please" _beep_ "Seth Clearwater, I am going to kill you when I meet you next time! Couldn't you have just told me you were going out?! I am worried sick here! Why is your phone switched off?!" _beep_ "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! IT IS 9 AM AND YOU ARE STILL NOT BACK?! HAVE YOU RUN AWAY OR WHAT?! CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS" _beep_ "IF I DON'T GET A CALL BY 1 PM I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THIS TO ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" just when the _beep_ went there was pounding on Seth's front door. He did not even bother to wear a shirt and just ran down to open the door because he knew who was there.

When Seth opened the door he saw a very furious Scarlett standing on this doorstep, "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!" she shouted, "Um – Port Angeles" Seth tried to hold back his laughter, "THAT I KNOW, WHERE YOU IN SOME REMOTE PLACE WHERE THEY DON'T HAVE LANDLINES OR CALLING RECEPTION?!" Scarlett pushed him aside and entered the house, Seth slowly closed the door, "My phone died, I am sorry" Seth apologized taking a step towards Scarlett who stepped back, "ALL FIVE OF YOU HAD A DEAD PHONE?!" she was still furious, "I thought you were with your family, so I should not disturb you" Seth was still trying to hold back his laughter, Scarlett looked like a small kitten trying to scare a big wolf. "YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING?! I WAS GETTING WORRIED WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! EMILY DID NOT KNEW WHERE YOU WERE, THIS MORNING MS. CALL TELLS ME THAT YOU WERE OUT WIT YOUR FRIENDS AND THE WHOLE NIGHT I SPENT THINKING THAT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT WEARING YOUR SHIRT?! AND WHEN DID YOU COME BACK!? AND –" Seth pressed his lips to Scarlett's cutting her in middle of her speech, Scarlett's hands fell on Seth's chest, initially she was dazzled and kissed Seth back but as soon as she remembered that she was supposed to be angry at Seth, Scarlett broke the kiss.

Seth frowned but still held Scarlett in his arms, "I was so worried about you" Scarlett's voice was barely audible, "I am so sorry" Seth sincerely apologized, "You have to do something better to make it up to me" Scarlett told him narrowing her eyes, "Something better?" Seth asked with a smirk, she nodded looking away, he kissed her cheek, then slowly travelled down to her jawline, then to her neck, "even better?" he breathed against her neck, her heart sped up at the possibilities and she just nodded her head, not trusting her voice enough.

Seth hands lingered on her waist as he continued kissing her to her collar bone, Scarlett's heart did a summersault and she threw her head behind, giving Seth a better access of her neck, of which he took full advantage. Seth finally carried her to his room kissing her softly on her lips all the way, and put her on the bed smoothly, before he said "am I forgiven yet?" "Almost there" Scarlett answered with a smirk, it was enough of an invitation for Seth. He threw the comforter on them and seek for his forgiveness in a _much_ better way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for all the support, it always makes my day to read your wonderful opinions! I love you all guys :D Don't forget to leave your opinions and hit the Follow and Favourite button if you like the story... Thanks :)**

 **-JT**

-JT


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As more months passed Seth and Scarlett started getting even more sure about their feelings for each other, it was no secret that Seth wanted to marry Scarlett but Scarlett never said much about it but it was clear that she wanted nothing more than to marry Seth herself, but she wasn't sure how to ask her dad about this, she was eighteen and a few months, she wasn't sure how she would explain her dad what she really wanted was to have her happily ever after with Seth. One day when Seth knew that Scarlett would not be home, he got up early and dressed in his best clothes, semi-formal attire and drove in his newly bought Chevy Volt. All the while he realized he was never so nervous about anything than he was about what he was going to say in the next 15 minutes. Even delivering the toast on his mother's wedding seemed much easier than this.

When Seth parked in Scarlett's driveway, he threw a last look at himself in the rear view mirror and then got out of his car with two bottles of wine one Rick's favourite wine, other Rob's favourite wine and a beautiful bouquet for Evelyn of her favourite flowers – roses and orchids and walked up confidently to the Adams' house and rang the doorbell. He sincerely prayed that all this goes as he planned, he was well aware of the fact that Rob and Evelyn would be there too, since he had called the three of them together and told them that he wanted to "ask their permission for something extremely important". Evelyn opened the door in a few seconds, "Hello Seth" she said politely, "Hey Evelyn" he replied in the same tone "This is for you" he said softly as he offered Evelyn the bouquet, he knew she softened up immediately as she smiled brightly and said "Thank you so much." Evelyn made way for Seth and he entered the house taking a deep breathe. Seth followed Evelyn to the very familiar living room, which was empty for the moment, "Make yourself home Seth, I will call Rick and Rob" Evelyn told him and disappeared at the backyard, Seth kept the wine bottles down on the table.

Seth rubbed his palm together as a means to calm his nerves, when he noticed a dozen of picture frames sitting on the shelf, he had noticed these picture frames before too but today they meant something much more. All those pictures were of Scarlett, she was dressed up as Snow White for the Halloween when she was younger, she was in her mother's arms as a new born baby, another one with her dad when she was a toddler, her picture taken when she first walked by herself, her first day of school, then her graduation picture which Seth himself had taken. Seth was admiring those pictures when he heard a voice behind himself "Isn't she beautiful?" it was Rick's voice. Seth stood up quickly and turned to Rick, Rob and Evelyn, "Very beautiful" Seth agreed with a small on his lips. "Hello Seth" Rick said shaking Seth's hand firmly, then Seth shook Rob's hand and greeted them "Hello." The four of them sat and Seth gifted Rob and Rick their favourite bottle of wine, which earned him a "Thank you" and grins.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Rick prompted and Seth knew this was his only chance. "Sir, it has been a privilege to know your daughter, who has grown up to be an intelligent and beautiful young woman, she is the most compassionate soul that I know of. This is what made me fell head over heels in love with your daughter, and she is the one who taught me the importance of relationships and commitments, for she is best in handling all her relationships quite maturely. I know what I am going to ask you next is a very serious topic and I know the importance of such commitment but believe me it will make me the happiest man alive if you allow me to marry your daughter, and I in return will make her the happiest woman alive, I would never let a single tear well up in her eyes, I will always keep her happy. May I _please_ have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Seth finally asked, his heart pounding the whole time.

The three of them looked at each other, Evelyn nodded slowly and so did Rob and then Rick spoke "It has not been any secret Seth that you have always put my daughter's needs before yours' and you have always kept her happy, you are the one to protect her, love her and cherish her like none other has, and I could not think of anyone more deserving than you. So you have our blessings for the marriage" Seth could not believe his ears! He had of course asked Alice beforehand of the outcome but this felt thousand times better than hearing Alice tell him on the phone that Rick would say yes!

"Thank you so much" Seth said with a grin as he shook Rick's hand, then Rob's and Evelyn hugged him like her own son. "I know she would be happy with you son" Rick told Seth, "I have always known you mean well for her" Evelyn said with tears in her eyes, for Scarlett was like a daughter to her. Seth talked to the three of them telling that he was going to pop the question to Scarlett day after tomorrow, he even showed Evelyn the ring he had bought for Scarlett; it was an oval ring with sapphire in the centre and diamonds around the sapphire. He had asked them to not let Scarlett know about this because he was going to surprise Scarlett, to which the three of them readily agreed. Before Seth left they welcome him into the family and told him all the best for day after tomorrow and Seth made them promise that they would be at the dinner with Eliot and Ethan day after tomorrow and that he would message them the exact location by tomorrow morning.

Seth could not believe it went better than he had expected, he felt like a huge responsibility had been lifted off his shoulder. When he walked in the garage, Embry and Quil were already waiting for him, "How did it go?" they asked in unison, "They said yes!" Seth told them happily, "Congratulations man!" Embry said giving Seth a brief hug, "Thank you" Seth breathed, "Congratulations, I am so happy for you!" Quil told Seth with a brief hug as well, "Thank you" Seth replied happily. "So should we get to the work now?" Embry asked excitedly and Seth gave a nod to them.

The garage was shut down at 7 pm today and the three of them made way to Seth's house where the actual proposal would take place, by the time they reached at Seth's house they had talked over the phone to Alice, who was ready to help them prepare over the webcam. Seth knew of course that Scarlett loved grand gestures and Alice was the perfect person get them done even though she was physically living across the globe. "It will look absolutely beautiful, I have already seen it, she will be awestruck" Alice told the three boys, "How do we start?" Quil asked, "First of all, Seth invite all the people to the Café Garden for dinner, but also tell Emily that she'd have to get Scarlett ready and drive her to your home, Emily will be more than happy to do it and she will be very discreet in her work. This will give Scarlett's father to get ready and leave for the restaurant too and once Emily leaves her at your house, she will have enough time to reach to the restaurant. Now for the settling in your house, we need crystal bowls, scented candles, lights, roses and white canopy tent" Alice instructed them with a grin.

"Okay, so I will invite everyone tonight itself, and we can start the preparations tomorrow, we will get the stuff from the market tomorrow morning and start the work" Seth said looking at each one of them, Embry and Quil nodded in agreement. "Yeah but bring roses day after tomorrow in the afternoon, and please show me before you bring her over" Alice instructed them and the three of them nodded. After a few congratulations from everyone in the Cullen family and Jacob, and Thank you to everyone Seth disconnected the video chat. "Who all are you inviting?" Embry asked as the three of them sat down on the couch, "You two, your mothers, grandpa Quil, my mom, Charlie, Leah, Clark, Billy, Sam, Emily, their kids, Paul, Rachel, their kids, Jared, Kim, Claire and Scarlett's dad, Evelyn, Rob, Eliot and Ethan are already invited, but I will send them the location once we book tables for us" Seth told them, "That is like 27 people as it is and you aren't even counting Collin and Brady, which makes it 29" Embry told him, "Oh yes, Brady and Collin too, how come I keep forgetting them?" Seth mentally cursed himself. "Guys, I got their number" Quil searched for Café Garden's number while Embry and Seth counted the guests.

"Okay so let's divide our duties" Embry suggested, "Seth, make calls to everyone and tell them to be there, Quil will look at the restaurant preparations and also call them, I will go with Seth to the supermarket tomorrow and we start arranging stuff here" Embry completed, "Sounds perfect to me, and when I come back from there, I will help you guys too" Quil said, "No man, you need rest too, we will get someone else to help around here" Seth told Quil shaking his head, "I don't think we would need any help but we can always call Jared, he and Kim would be happy to help" Embry suggested, "Okay, that would be great" Seth agreed. "I am going to call the restaurant, I will make reservations at 8:30 pm for 29 guests and for day after tomorrow" Quil told them as he walked to the kitchen. "Call everyone and let them know your plans, I will go check if you have candles here" Embry said getting up, "I think there are candles here somewhere, I don't remember really" Seth told Embry as he pulled his phone out, "I will find it" Embry said as he walked off to the kitchen as well.

Seth called Rick first, who picked up his phone in 2 rings "Hello" he said, "Hello Rick, we have decided the restaurant for day after tomorrow, 8:30 pm at Café Garden, Port Angeles" Seth told him, "Okay son, I will be there" Rick told him happily, "Thank you so much" Seth replied before they hung up, next on the list was Evelyn when Seth called him Evelyn excitedly asked "Which place?" Seth chuckled and replied "Café Garden, 8:30, day after tomorrow" "Okay, we will be there on time, all the best for that day" Evelyn told Seth happily, "Thanks Evelyn" Seth replied and then they hung up too. Now it was time to call his mom, he did not knew how she would react to the sudden surprise, he knew Leah would be very happy because she had already known about a proposal somewhere in close future. So Seth called and waited for his mom to pick up the call who picked up in two rings "Hey Seth, how are you?" she asked happily, "Mom, I am good, how are you?" Seth asked with a grin, "I am perfect" he could sense his mother's grin, "How is Charlie?" Seth asked, "He is good as well, he says hello" Sue told Seth, "Tell him I said hello too" Seth replied, "So, when are you visiting us?" Sue asked hopefully, "About that, mom I am planning to ask Scarlett to marry me, I already asked her dad and he has happily given his blessings" Seth started, "When are you asking her?" Sue could not contain her happiness, "I have decided to ask her day after tomorrow, we are preparing a grand gesture" Seth told his mom, "Oh my god, my baby is getting married" Sue cooed, "Mom" Seth chuckled at that, "Okay, so how will it happen?" Sue was definitely excited, "Well I will ask her at our house, and then we have a big dinner planned for family and friends, which is why I called to invite you and Charlie at Café Garden at 8:30 pm, day after tomorrow, please tell me you will make it" Seth pleaded, "Of course, we will, I cannot believe Leah is already married and you are getting married too" Sue's voice was brittle, "I hope everything goes well" Seth sighed, "It will sweetheart, and how do you plan on bringing her to the restaurant?" Sue asked curiously, "Well, I haven't decided that yet, and I have no idea, do you have any idea? Because I want it to be special" Seth answered honestly, "Does my future daughter in law have any dreams?" Sue asked, a smile broke on Seth's face when he heard 'daughter in law' "mainly fairy tales" Seth answered, "How about you drive her to some place near the restaurant in your car and then from there you hire a horse drawn carriage because that is the closest thing to fairy tale" Sue suggested, "That is a great idea mom thanks!" Seth exclaimed, he could already see how happy Scarlett would be.

After he got off the phone with his mother and then Leah who was very happy for her brother, even Clark personally talked to him and congratulated him, Seth went to Quil and Embry and told them the idea of horse drawn carriage, they both agreed as it would get his proposal a very special touch. Quil took the responsibility of the carriage too, since his work was almost over, he had to go to the restaurant and select food and decoration, which he was going to do with Alice's help. Seth went back to call Emily, when he told her that he was going to propose to Scarlett she sounded so excited, she could not believe her ears, even Sam came to the phone to wish Seth all the best and to say his congratulations, when Seth asked Emily for a favour she was happy to help, Seth told him that could she get Scarlett ready? She readily agreed and told Seth that she would bring Scarlett new dress, shoes and accessories and was not ready for a protest. Seth reluctantly agreed when Emily reminded him that Scarlett was also her family.

The rest of the calls went smoothly as well, everyone agreed to come, and told Seth to let them know if he needed any help, Paul told Seth to arrange for a photographer to capture the moments, he gave Seth a number of professional photographer who was there in Paul and Rachel's wedding. Once Embry had found the candles he went to talk the photographer and hired him for the evening. The boys were done with their work for that night in 2 hours, and were very hungry so they ordered 3 large pizza and drank coke with it while watching a game on Seth's flat screen. At around 10 pm Quil and Embry went for patrolling and told Seth to get some "beauty sleep" which Seth thought was ridiculous. He talked to Scarlett over the phone for an hour and then they both fell asleep. Scarlett could sense excitement in Seth's voice but did not question anything. Seth finally slept at 1 am because his excitement for the proposal was too much for him to handle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So finally Seth is going to propose in the next chapter, do you think it will be as beautiful as he is planning? Leave your opinions and let me know how you like the story. Hit the Follow and Favourite button if you like the story :D Thanks everyone!**

 **-JT**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next day Seth and Embry went to Tiffany's small gift shop to buy crystal bowls, where they got twelve crystal balls, with that they also got more scented candles of the same vanilla flavour, finally their last stop was at the supermarket to buy the white canopy tent. With everything bought, they got home and searched for lights. Quil had already left for Port Angeles, he had done all the research, talked to Seth about Scarlett's favourite food. Once back at their place, both Embry and Seth carried the decoration material inside carefully, Seth's place was a mess, so while searching for light they cleaned his place too.

By that time it was already lunch time so they decided to take some rest, have lunch, Embry had to run home to run some errands for his mother and he suggested that Seth goes for a walk with Scarlett to avoid her suspicions and to stop her from coming to Seth's place. They also had a plan that Seth would ask her out on a dinner date for tomorrow, and tell her that Emily would get her ready for the fancy date so she does not suspect anything. It went something like this, Seth and Scarlett were walking on the first beach, holding each other's hand when Seth suddenly asked "How would you like to go on a date with me?" Scarlett looked up to him with confused look on her face "A date? Like movie?" she asked, "No, I have booked us a seat at a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, for tomorrow night, would you like to go on a date with me?" he reframed his question, "I would love to" Scarlett grinned at him, "Okay so I will send Emily to get you ready at 5:30 and you have to reach my place by 7, I will take you on our date from there, sounds okay?" Seth asked hopefully, his heart beating fast, "Sounds perfect" Scarlett tip toed to give a peck on Seth's lips. "Is it something special?" Scarlett asked raising her eyebrows, Seth could not lie to her! "You will see" he winked, that wasn't a lie. "Where are we going exactly?" Scarlett could not help but ask, "It is a surprise!" Seth exclaimed with a chuckle.

He left her at her place at around 6 and told her that he needs to get some arrangements done for tomorrow, Scarlett pleaded him to not go overboard with the date thing and Seth just kissed her, leaving her dazzled. When she went to ask her dad, Rick told her enjoy since he had already planned some dinner with his friends so he would be leaving for that. Scarlett did not suspect one thing! And When Rick told that to Seth, he was overjoyed, it was going to be a wonderful surprise for Scarlett. At 7 pm Embry came to Seth's home and they started with the decoration of the place, they kept Alice on webcam the whole while, she told them to put the lights on trees that were in the backyard, which they did in half an hour. The most fun part was putting on the white canopy tent, after putting it on they also decorated it with beautiful lights. The whole place was decorated in yellow and white lights, when they switched it on it was breath-taking!

Under the canopy tent there was going to be red rose petals, which Embry was going to bring the next afternoon as planned. Finally they put crystal bowls and candles on the poach steps, and made a path from candles from front door to back door, the path would also be decorated with white and yellow rose petals. At 9 pm they disconnected the video chat and Thanked Alice, she demanded the pictures and video of the whole proposal and dinner and Seth readily agreed. Quil came back at 9:30 and showed Seth the pictures of the place, the dinner was going to be a rooftop dinner, with a long rectangular table set for all the guests, there were beautiful centrepieces, white lilies and red roses, the whole menu was Scarlett's favourite, there was going to be sky filled with fireworks towards the end of the dinner to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

It was going to be a formal event, the carriage ride would be a 2 kms ride, before Seth and Scarlett reached the venue, and everyone else would already be present at the venue to surprise Scarlett. The carriage was an open, white, decorated carriage drawn by four horses. Seth was told to leave his car at the place where the horse carriage would be waiting for them, Quil would be there to guide them to the carriage and take his car to the venue. When they reached the venue an attendant would lead them to rooftop for their dinner. Seth thanked them both for hours for their cooperation and help, Embry and Quil reminded him that he was their younger brother and they would do anything for his happiness.

The next afternoon was a mess! Embry was running late since he could not spot any open flower shop nearby so he had to go to Forks to get the flowers, Seth's tux was not ready, Emily had taken Scarlett for shopping, Quil was constantly calling Seth or Alice to know what colour table cloth they wanted, how many types of drinks, etc. It was finally Sam who stepped in to get things under control. He asked Seth to calm his nerves down, and to talk to Quil and let him know what he wanted to know by the time he would get his tux ready. When Embry called that he was on his way back, Sam told him to hurry up.

By the time Embry was back, Sam got Seth's tux ready and they went to complete their decoration. When Sam entered the backyard, he could not believe his eyes, it was incredible! And he told Seth that when the sun will set it will look amazing! Sam and Embry did the rest of the decoration and asked Seth to relax himself and rehearse what he had to say to Scarlett when he would propose her. At 6 pm, the doorbell rang and everyone panicked once again! "I am not ready yet!" Seth exclaimed, "Calm down Seth, it is probably someone else" Embry reasoned, "I will go check the door" Sam told them before going to open the door. He came back in a few seconds with a photographer, "he is here to get your moments captured" Sam announced with one of his rare smiles, "I will run home and get dressed and come back quickly" Embry told them as he ran to his home. "I will start by photographing the arrangements" the bald photographer told Sam and Seth, "Okay, I will show you all the arrangements, Seth you go and get ready now" Sam said, Seth nodded before rushing to his room.

He wore his white dress shirt, black pants, black thin tie and black blazer. Seth's black cropped hair were as usual, perfect in place. His muscular chest was visible from the open blazer, only covered by a thin shirt. He walked down at 6:25, with the velvet blue ring box in his blazer pocket. The scene was changed, Sam was nowhere in sight and Embry was standing there in denim jeans, white shirt and black blazer, with the buttons of the blazer open just like Seth. Embry and the photographer were deciding a hiding place from where he could capture Seth and Scarlett when Seth proposed to Scarlett. "I hope she likes it" Seth mumbled, "She would love it, now give me your keys, I will lock the door behind you when you take her to the dinner" Embry assured Seth, who dropped his keys onto Embry's palm. Embry hid with the photographer at 6:55 pm and Seth waited, the doorbell was rung at exactly 7 pm and Seth's heart started pounding. He turned off the lights and only the candles that were burning made the whole living room and especially the path they had created lit up! It looked more beautiful than Seth had expected.

He slowly went to open the door, when he saw Scarlett he gasped. She was standing on his doorstep, her softly curled hair flowed down her waist, and she was wearing a baby pink sweetheart neck dress with spaghetti straps. It was tightly fitted around her bust and waist and flowed down past her waist till her thighs. She wore white strappy stilettoes with the dress and silver studs to match her outfit. "Hey" she said shyly, "Hey" Seth replied and shook his head as if to clear his head. "Come on in" he told her with a smirk and made way for her to enter. When she entered he saw Emily showing him a thumbs up and he mouthed her a "thank you" before she drove off and Seth closed the door. He turned to see Scarlett awestruck, "Wow!" she breathed looking at the arrangement in the living room, "Shall we?" Seth asked leading her to the backyard, "What is going on?" she was smiling and had tears in her eyes when they reached the back poach. Seth saw the photographer filming the whole scene from the corner of his eye. Seth led her to the canopy tent and she looked around awestruck, the whole scene looked even better since the cool breeze was softly lifting Scarlett's hair.

Seth stood face to face with Scarlett, both of their hearts were pounding as if they would escape their ribcage. Seth finally got down on his knee and that is when Scarlett realized what was going on "Oh my god" she breathed, tears already in her eyes. "Scarlett I fell in love with you the day I saw you. You complete me in every way. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of you and I will never make you cry" Seth started with a smile as he pulled out the ring box from his pocket, his eyes locked with Scarlett's teary eyes. She covered her mouth to stop her sobs, "I promise to never leave you alone, I promise to be with you for life." Seth said and then opened the ring box, "Oh my god" Scarlett breathed again, by now the happy tears ran down her cheeks, "Will you marry me Scarlett Rae Adams and make me the happiest man alive?" Seth asked, his heart was still pounding as he waited for Scarlett's reply who nodded her head slowly and then removed her palms from her mouth and said "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Seth slide the ring on her perfectly French manicured ring finger and kissed the top of her palm before he got up and Scarlett hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and Seth lifted her off the ground by wrapping his arms around her waist and twirled her around. Seth put her down and wiped her tears away, Scarlett was grinning the whole while. "Let's go" Seth told her, "Where?" she asked, still surprised and in an awe at the perfect moment, "Remember the dinner?" Seth asked her with a grin, "There is a dinner?" Scarlett asked, "Yes, and I bet you will love it" Seth assured her as he kissed her forehead. "Okay" Scarlett replied happily. Her hand was wrapped around Seth's arm like vine creeper as Seth walked her out of the house, on his way back he saw Embry and the photographer coming out of the brushes, Embry looked pleased as he gestured him to go.

Once in the car Scarlett was still in surprise at the whole moment. "What about the house?" she asked when Seth opened the passenger's door for her and she got in. "It is taken care of" Seth assured her, he jogged around the car and got in the driver's seat. They both started their drive to Port Angeles when Seth's phone vibrated, ' _Everyone is here_ ' Quil had texted him, ' _On our way_ ' Seth replied and he kept his phone inside. "I cannot believe you proposed me in such a romantic way" Scarlett squealed, "Your day isn't over yet" Seth told her with a wink, "Oh yes, the dinner" she guessed still grinning. Seth could not help but wait for the rest of the evening, two minutes after the first message Seth's phone vibrated again, ' _Everything done. Almost catching up with you_ ' it was Embry's text, ' _We'll make a stop at the gas station_ ' Seth texted back, that would give Embry enough time to reach before them.

Once they were near the gas station Seth said "We'll need to make a stop here" "Okay" Scarlett replied with a grin. They stopped there was 8 minutes, longer than Seth would have actually taken, but Scarlett showed no signs of impatience. He also drove slower than he had to, when he was about to reach where the carriage was waiting for them he receive two texts at the same time ' _Reached_ ' Embry had written, ' _On my place_ ' Quil had texted. That was when Seth drove a bit faster since it was 8:15 as it is. When he stopped behind the carriage and Quil opened Scarlett's door, she was confused. There was no restaurant there so she did not understood why they had stopped there. Seth jogged to the other side of the car and gave Quil his car keys who drove off, "What is going on?" Scarlett asked, Seth held her hand and led her to the carriage, "Special treatment for my princess" he told her as the stopped from where she had to get on the carriage. "Are you serious?!" she could not believe that they were going to ride on a carriage, Seth nodded. She had always dreamt of riding in a carriage.

When they got in the carriage and the coachman drove the carriage forward. "Is this real?" Scarlett was in happy tears again, "Very much" Seth replied before his lips found Scarlett's. Their short 10 minutes ride on the carriage was again something that Scarlett would never forget. She had not registered yet that Quil was also here, she was just too surprised and overwhelmed in a good way by everything. They stopped in front of Café Garden, with a photographer who taped them entering the premises on the carriage and then disappeared inside. Seth got off the carriage first and then helped Scarlett get off the carriage, "Congratulations Ma'am, Sir" the attended came forward, "Thank you" Scarlett breathed, still wrapping her head around the fact that she had been engaged to the love of her live an hour ago! "This way please" he led them to the inside of the posh restaurant. When they entered Scarlett's favourite song was playing, she looked over to Seth, who was looking ahead and grinning. Their hands were intertwined together as the attendant led them to the rooftop.

When the door opened Scarlett saw all the guests standing there and they said in unison "Congratulations!" "Oh my god!" Scarlett breathed again as she registered who all were there, she looked at Seth who was looking at her with love in his eyes, "You planned everything?" She asked as happy tears welled up in her eyes again, he nodded and said "With a lot of help" the crowd of people surrounded them and they were engulfed in hugs and congratulations. The ladies admired Scarlett's ring and everyone patted Seth on the back. The whole arrangement was beautiful, it was in white and blue, even more beautiful than the pictures Quil had shown them. The photographer was doing his work perfectly capturing every moment of the surprise.

Scarlett was shocked that even her Dad, Aunt and Uncle were knew about this and no one let her know what was happening, when she saw Emily, she engulfed her in a hug and thanked her whole heartedly. The crowd led the newly engaged couple to the centre of the table for the dinner. Sue and Leah welcome Scarlett into their family whole heartedly and Scarlett was just too happy by the surprise. This was the moment where Seth took the opportunity to show his gratitude to everyone who was present at the moment.

After the drinks were served to everyone, he stood up from his seat and said "May I have your attention please" to the chattering crowd. The crowd stopped and looked at Seth, who had his champagne glass in his hand, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this dinner on such a short notice and share this special day with Scarlett and me. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are. I really want to thank every one of you who have helped me to make it a special day for my love, and to those who honoured us with their presence." Seth spoke and then looked at Scarlett who was nodding in agreement, "Please raise your glasses to a new beginning" Seth said raising his glass, everyone on the table raised their glass and that's when Embry said "To Scarlett and Seth" " _To Scarlett and Seth_ " everyone repeated in unison, and took a sip of their champagne, after which Seth sat down on his place and Scarlett wrapped her arm around Seth's arm.

The whole dinner went better than expected, everyone talked and got together well, they were planning to shift the party to the first beach since it was going to be a closing time for the restaurant at 10 pm and everyone was still in their party mood. Seth saw Quil gave a single nod to the attendant who disappeared downstairs and he knew it was time for the fireworks, "Scarlett" Seth called Scarlett in a low voice, "Yes?" she asked turning to Seth, "Watch the sky" Seth told her and as soon as the words left his mouth the fireworks started, everyone gasped and turned to the view. "Take her to the railing for better view" Quil told Seth from across the table, Seth nodded and took Scarlett's hand and led her to the railing. She watched the fireworks happily like child, Seth slowly turned her towards himself, the fireworks in the background and kissed her on her lips softly, Scarlett's one leg popped up like in romantic movies as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and he held her by her waist. Everyone cheered and clapped in the background and they broke after a few seconds, Scarlett blushed a deep shade of red and Seth hugged her close to himself.

It was more than Scarlett could ever dream of, she had never even in her wildest dreamt thought that someone would propose her in such a way. She truly believed herself to be the luckiest girl on the planet to get Seth as her best friend, boyfriend, fiancé, and soon to be husband, the only guy she would ever fall in love with.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **First of all I would like to apologize for such a late update, I have been in and out for most of the week and now I am in my bed sick with Viral Fever, I am so sorry guys. Secondly I would like to thank you all for such generous reviews on my story, it meant the world to me. And Third, I was asked by WarriorWitch13 that how come Alice was able to see that Rick would say Yes to Seth, when Seth is a wolf and Alice cannot see anything that involves wolves? I always get my facts by reading the book and on Wikipedia about the whole plot, in this case I went to Twilight Wikia to get my facts correct, there it is stated by the end of Breaking Dawn Alice was somehow able to see Jacob and Nessie's future together and even share it with Edward, this is the exact thing that is written on the site under Renesmee's page "Near the end of _Breaking Dawn - Part 2_ , Alice somehow learns to perceive visions that involve shape-shifters and vampire hybrids, given how she is able to see Jacob and Renesmee escape the battle while also perceiving the wolves' involvement. At the end of the movie, she shares a vision with Edward, where they see a fully grown Renesmee together with her parents and Jacob—her mate." I hope this clears many doubts, I would like to thank WarriorWitch13 since she pointed this out and gave me a chance to explain it, and also thank you to everyone. Fourth, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you guys that we are almost at the end of the story, the next chapter (Epilogue) will be the final chapter. Keep reading and Keep reviewing, if you like my story hit the Follow and Favourite button. :)**

 **-JT**


	21. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

A week before the wedding Seth and Scarlett decided to go to visit their deceased parents. So they drove together to the cemetery with two bouquets of fresh flowers. Scarlett was visiting her mother's grave the third time in her life, once she had visited sometime after her mother's death when she was a toddler and once when her grandmother passed away. Today she planned on visiting it with Seth to seek her blessings. Seth however was visiting his father's grave the first time after his death, none of them had courage to visit their dead parent's grave before although they missed them every day of their life. First they visited Scarlett's mother's grave, Scarlett introduced her mother to Seth, and referred to him as her Prince Charming. Seth on the other hand introduced Scarlett as his one true love to his dad which brought tears in Scarlett's eyes. After taking their parents blessings both of them started their wedding preparations.

The whole week was a mess, everyone was busy with the preparations. The Cullen family once again decided to help with the wedding which was going to take place in Seattle. Seth had told Scarlett that the wedding place was going to be a surprise for her and so Scarlett decided that her wedding look would be a surprise for Seth.

Scarlett was too nervous as she was being driven to the wedding venue on her wedding day. She was in the car with her dad who was supposed to walk her down the aisle, and her maid of honour – Renesmee. "Scarlett you look lovely, don't be nervous" Renesmee cooed, "Really? I look good?" Scarlett asked self-consciously. "You look absolutely gorgeous" Renesmee comforted her.

In a matter of few seconds the car stopped in front of the venue and Scarlett swore her heart was about to jump out of her chest. "Ready?" Rick asked with a grin, "Not really" Scarlett bit her lower lip nervously, "Relax" Renesmee told her and then got out of the car, after that Rick got out of the car and then finally Scarlett got out of the car. Renesmee quickly bent down to fix Scarlett's dress and then Scarlett linked her hand to her dad's hand, "Don't let me fall" she whispered to her dad, "I won't" Rick assured her as he patted on Scarlett's hand. Renesmee gave Scarlett her red roses and white lily bouquet which resembled greatly to the bouquet Scarlett's mother had carried on her wedding day.

They saw Brady and Collin on the top stair with a smile, the gestured someone and soon the music began playing, "It's time" Renesmee announced. The three of them started walking up the stairs and then Brady and Collin opened up the doors for them.

Just when Scarlett entered the hall Scarlett and Seth's eyes met each other's and it was like falling in love with each other over again. Seth saw how Scarlett was dressed in an ivory coloured ballroom style gown, it was a sweetheart neck dress with laced net sleeves, her hair were loosely curled and tied in a low side bun, the train on the grown and veil were 10 inches long.

Seth sighed dreamily as he saw how absolutely beautiful Scarlett was looking, her eyes were sparkling with love for Seth.

That is when Scarlett noticed the decoration of the place, at first she was not sure where she had seen this decoration but then it clicked to her, she had seen this decoration in her parents' wedding photograph!

The whole place was decorated in white and red, there were chairs on both side on the aisle that were covered in white cloth with a red ribbon on it, there were red rose and white lily decoration, there was soft yellow light in the hall and on the white aisle, there were red rose petals. It was exactly like the photos Scarlett had seen. Her eyes were in tears, but it was the tears of happiness. Scarlett's eyes flickered to Seth who was grinning proudly as he realized that Scarlett liked his plan.

Scarlett finally reached to the altar where Seth was waiting for her with intense love in his eyes. Renesmee went to stand on Scarlett's left side while Jacob stood on Seth's right side. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest started the ceremony once everyone settled down, "With unspeakable joy and overwhelming love in my heart I give her to this man" Rick spoke clearly but with utmost love for his daughter and then he gave Scarlett a small peck on her cheek and put her hand on Seth's hand and then walked down the altar to sit in the first row where other guests were seated.

Seth and Scarlett kept looking at each other for the whole ceremony, while Seth was grinning at Scarlett, she was blushing a light shade of red. Seth could hear her heart pounding frantically and feel his heart trying to match Scarlett's heart's pace. Everyone around them could sense the deep, true and passionate love in the air that they had for each other which would never cease to exist.

After the reading was completed, it was time for Scarlett and Seth to speak their vows to each other. It was Seth's turn first, he took Scarlett's hands in his and they both turned to face each other. "I, Seth Clearwater, take you Scarlett Adams to be my lawfully wedded wife" Seth started as he stared deeply into Scarlett's beautiful brown eyes. "To have and to hold, from this day forward forever, in sickness as well as in health, in poverty as well as in wealth, in the good that lights your days or the bad that darkens your ways, and to be true to you alone until death alone parts us. I do so promise" Seth completed meaningfully.

All eyes turned to Scarlett as she started, "I, Scarlett Adams, take you, Seth Clearwater to be my lawfully wedded husband" Scarlett started with utmost sincerity and love. "To have and to hold, from this day forward forever, in sickness as well as in health, in poverty as well as in wealth, in the good that lights your days or the bad that darkens your ways, and to be true to you alone until death alone parts us. I do so promise" Scarlett completed with an identical grin in which Seth's lips were curled.

Jacob first gave Seth the wedding ring which Seth placed on Scarlett's ring finger and repeated after the priest, "With this ring, I pledge my love, and I promise to nurture my love every day of our lives together. I give it in humble gratitude, with great joy in my heart" and then it was Scarlett's turn to do the same. The whole while none of them dropped their gaze from each other's eyes as the unspoken love was not only felt by them but by everyone around them.

By the power invested in me and the Holy Spirit," announced the priest, "I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Seth slowly pulled Scarlett into his arms, his hands lingered on her waist while Scarlett's hand rested on Seth's chest and they looked into each other's eyes briefly before Seth's lips finally found Scarlett's lips and then it was as if they were in some third space, away from everyone else, some place where it was only those two and no one else. The crowd cheered for the newly-wed couple who finally broke their kiss.

At that moment they both realized that they had taken their first step into the eternal blissful future that was planned ahead for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry I took so long to update my story, I was busy somewhere anyway so the story has come to an end and I am so sorry it might not be what you have expected, I might in future re do the Epilogue for you guys if you request so, but this is my take on how Scarlett and Seth found their happiness in each other. Thank you for your immense support guys, I love you all! You all are truly amazing, thank you :D**

 **-JT**


End file.
